Une Décennie de Simplicité
by Mounette
Summary: Suite de "Pas Toujours si Simple...". Quand les années passent et nous mènent jusqu'à la fin d'une saga ...
1. Partie 1

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont décidé de venir en lire un peu plus de ma saga. Normalement j'étais partie pour vous faire un OS qui servirait de fin définitive à mon histoire… sauf qu'une fois de plus je me suis laissée emporter et vu la longueur, c'est devenu une mini fiction en six parties. Alors en avant pour un voyage dans le temps pour découvrir tous vos personnages préférés huit ans après la fin de « Pas Toujours si Simple » (soit huit ans après les ASPIC de Ioann).

J'espère que mon long épilogue vous plaira et rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la partie 2.

* * *

><p>Phrase défi : A la suite d'un match de Quidditch, un élève monte sur un piédestal et chante : « Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, les lions sont morts ce soir ».<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Une décennie de Simplicité.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 :<strong>

_Samedi 5 Juillet 2008_.

Severus, juste vêtu d'un peignoir encore un peu humide de sa récente douche, était tranquillement en train de savourer son thé matinal. Il était installé sur une chaise dans le jardin et profitait du calme que la matinée lui apportait. La journée promettait déjà d'être chaude et agréable. Les vacances des élèves avaient commencé une semaine plus tôt mais pour le corps enseignant, il avait fallu attendre la veille pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Une gorgée, un sourire en coin et il pensa que pour le repos il faudrait repasser. En effet, Milo et Henrique avaient décidé de faire un grand repas de famille quelques heures plus tard. Severus savait qu'il avait encore du temps. Lorsqu'il aurait atteint la limite maximale avant d'être en retard, Winky viendrait le prévenir.

Il avait d'abord refusé l'offre d'Albus de lier la petite elfe à sa famille mais il reconnaissait qu'avec le temps et les années, elle l'avait réellement soulagé de bien des tourments. Avant il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir être dépendant de quelqu'un et c'était ce qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à accepter. Mais il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix, son corps ne lui en laissant aucun. Rien que ses cours étaient parfois très difficiles alors il reconnaissait que rentrer chez lui et ne rien n'avoir d'autre à faire que prendre soin de lui, était appréciable.

Même au niveau de l'enseignement les choses avaient évolué pour lui. Pendant quelques années, Horace avait assumé la moitié des cours, lui laissant l'autre. La coopération s'était passée, même si elle n'avait pas été transcendante. Lorsqu'il y a huit ans, son collègue avait définitivement pris sa retraite, avant de disparaitre dans la nature afin de ne plus être dérangé, Albus lui avait parlé de prendre un apprenti. Severus avait accepté à la condition qu'il ne lui choisisse pas un abruti. Il avait été surpris du choix du directeur mais avait agréablement reconnu qu'il ne perdait pas au change. Le jeune Théodore Nott avait alors encore deux ans d'évaluations avant de passer sa maîtrise en potions mais était réellement passionné et menait de front les cours et ses études.

Au début, Severus l'avait suivi de près afin de voir s'il pouvait compter sur lui. Progressivement, il avait compris qu'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance. Aussi, il assurait les cours théoriques et supervisait les cours pratiques, tout en corrigeant les copies, de sa chaise derrière son bureau. Le tout pendant que son assistant s'occupait de circuler dans les rangées pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, pour conseiller et aider. Depuis Théo avait eu ses examens haut la main mais avait souhaité rester à seconder son ancien professeur. Celui-ci avait appuyé sa décision auprès d'Albus et du conseil d'administration qui en avaient fait un membre officiel de l'équipe professorale.

Et puis Severus reconnaissait que le jeune homme était d'une bonne compagnie lorsqu'il s'agissait de débattre sur de nouvelles formules ou d'émettre des théories sur certains de ses essais. Oui, il ne pouvait plus garder la station debout très longtemps et avait du mal à affronter les escaliers, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il enseignait toujours à des cornichons atrophiés mais pouvait ricaner de leurs bêtises en montrant leurs copies à Nott. Qui en bon Serpentard, appréciait toujours et n'hésitait pas à le ressortir à l'élève en cours afin de lui montrer combien en réfléchissant un peu, on évitait d'écrire n'importe quoi.

Ce n'était pas professionnellement que Severus avait eu le plus de mal. Ni à la maison où Winky était réellement aux petits soins pour lui, le chouchoutant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Elle avait été si contente d'avoir une nouvelle famille à s'occuper qu'elle s'était presque mise à le materner. Il en avait été un peu exaspéré au début, mais reconnaissait qu'après une dure journée, c'était agréable. Ce qui avait été le plus difficile fut de voir son fils partir. Après avoir eu ses ASPIC, Ioann avait fait un an d'université à Londres et il le voyait encore très souvent. De temps en temps le garçon venait à Poudlard pour passer soirée ou nuit à l'appartement. Le reste du temps, il logeait Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait pensé à prendre une chambre universitaire mais comme la maison était vide pendant la période scolaire, il s'était économisé le prix d'un loyer.

Mais après une année, il avait décidé de choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses études. Avec la bourse allouée par le Ministère depuis l'affaire Sergueï, il avait choisi de partir en Egypte dans la meilleure école de sa branche. Et là, Severus ne l'a plus vu que pendant les vacances. Une torture pour ce père si protecteur. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire et avait exigé que Ioann le contacte toutes les semaines par cheminette et lui envoie au moins un hibou entre temps. Il avait regretté que Bill Weasley ne travaille plus là-bas car il aurait pu veiller sur lui. Mais bon, le rouquin avait été muté depuis quelques déjà années à la banque Gringotts de Londres, était marié et connaissait les joies de la paternité. Il était hors de question d'essayer de le soudoyer pour qu'il demande à repartir en Egypte.

Après deux ans dans ce pays, Ioann avait décroché, avec mention, ses examens pour devenir archéologue. Il avait aussi contacté Jarek, qui l'avait aidé lors de sa fugue et avec qui il était toujours en contact, quand on lui avait demandé d'effectuer un stage sur le terrain. L'homme en avait parlé au maître de chantier sur lequel il était et Ioann était parti en Chine sur les traces d'un empire antique. Après cela, il était longtemps resté en Egypte où il y avait encore beaucoup de chantiers en cours. Ce qui lui avait permis de trouver rapidement du travail. Il revint alors très souvent en Angleterre. Pas tous les week-ends mais presque. Du moins les premières années. Maintenant il revenait moins souvent mais pas pour les même raisons. Normalement il devait arriver pour trois semaines de vacances mais Severus ne savait pas s'il serait présent au repas familial. Iva était malade depuis quelques jours et cela risquait de retarder le retour du jeune homme. Le professeur avait hâte de le revoir. Il n'était plus revenu à la maison depuis noël et il ne le reverrait pas avant un certain temps car en Août, il partait au Mexique sur de nouvelles fouilles.

Le regard de Severus glissa sur une petite pierre blanche au fond du jardin, sous un buisson. Rien qu'une pierre blanche pour marquer l'endroit où Titan reposait depuis presque un an. Le petit fennec avait vécu treize ans, ce qui était au dessus de la norme pour cette race, et avait fini par s'éteindre de vieillesse tranquillement dans son sommeil. Ioann avait longtemps pleuré la perte de son animal et le professeur reconnaissait que cette nouvelle l'avait relativement ébranlé. Il s'y était beaucoup attaché à cette mini boule de poils qui avait si vaillamment veillé sur Ioann et lui toutes ces années. Oh il avait bien laissé une trace de son passage. Notamment lorsqu'il avait rencontré une charmante madame fennec avec qui il s'était occupé à augmenter la population de sa race.

Et un fennec était fidèle, dès qu'il trouvait sa compagne c'était à vie. Un certain nombre de mini Titan avaient tracé leur route dans le désert Egyptien, jusqu'à la dernière gestation d'Isis qui s'était mal passée. C'était il y a deux ans. La pauvre femelle n'avait pas survécu à la naissance de ses deux derniers petits. Ioann s'en était alors occupé en leur donnant le biberon pendant les deux semaines où normalement la mère allaitait. En même temps, Titan les avait veillés et couvés. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de les garder. Deux mâles, Osiris et Seth. En fait, il avait gardé le premier et avait offert le deuxième à Moïra. Lucius avait grandement apprécié ce cadeau et le signalait régulièrement à Severus en râlant.

Celui-ci sourit à cette pensée. Oui, le décès de Titan le Filou avait occasionné un grand vide dans leur vie. Mais il avait tiré sa dernière révérence en transmettant le relais à ses fils. Et si Seth n'aurait pas l'occasion de rencontrer de femelle au Manoir, cela ne faisait aucun pli qu'Osiris perpétuerait la lignée à un moment ou à un autre. Un jour, un fennec trop curieux était entré par hasard dans la famille, aujourd'hui sa descendance avait sa place aussi longtemps qu'elle se reproduirait.

- Maître Severus, il est neuf heures, il est temps de finir de vous préparer.

- Merci Winky. J'y vais de ce pas.

Il se leva aussi souplement que possible et commença à entrer dans la maison, laissant l'elfe débarrasser derrière lui. Il avait bien appris que si jamais il le faisait lui-même, Winky s'effondrerait en larmes en demandant pardon d'être un mauvais elfe totalement inutile. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, mais elle était bien trop attachée à la tradition pour apprécier qu'on l'aide dans son travail.

Arrivé dans le salon, Severus fit tout de même une pause. La pièce avait un peu changé au fil des années. Les photos étaient toujours là mais ce n'était plus les mêmes. Toutes les photos avec Ivanna avaient été enlevées. Oh pas très loin car elles étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Ioann. Par contre, les autres étaient toujours affichées bien que moins nombreuses. Accroché au mur, il y en avait une qui avait été agrandie bien des années plus tôt. Le père et le fils, âgé de cinq ans, souriant d'un même sourire heureux et serein ainsi qu'une autre avec Milo et Ioann bébé. Mais beaucoup d'autres étaient plus récentes. Il y avait Ioann et Draco. Kerrian était également présent tout comme Neville. Milo et Henrique lui faisaient des petits signes sur un autre cliché. La plus agaçante avait été une prise par Ioann lors d'une importante réunion.

Severus se regarda un instant. Il avait son air sérieux et mauvais qui lui avait valu tous les pires surnoms de la part de nombreuses promotions d'élèves. Il croisait les bras et n'importe quel première année aurait uriné dans son pantalon en croisant son regard. A ses côtés, Bill et Charlie Weasley l'encadraient. Ils étaient élégamment vêtus et souriaient franchement, en contraste avec son l'air sombre. Mais régulièrement on voyait leurs doigts se dresser derrière la tête du professeur pour lui faire des oreilles d'âne. Severus ne pouvait que rouler des yeux à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette photo. Aussi adultes qu'ils étaient, ces deux hommes là étaient de vrais joueurs. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux jumeaux qui s'amusaient, agenouillés au premier plan. Fred semblait implorer Severus de ne pas le torturer alors que George grimaçait comme s'il était déjà en train d'agoniser.

Oui c'était une bien étrange image sur papier glacé qui se dressait là et beaucoup s'étonnaient que Severus la laisse en évidence dans son salon. Mais il l'aimait bien. Même si elle avait été prise au mariage de Bill et Fleur, peu de temps après qu'il ait pu remarcher seul, rien n'indiquait qu'il était handicapé. Au contraire. Et puis la fraicheur de cette jeunesse délirante lui rappelait combien sa vie était elle-même étonnante. Avant il était aigri avant l'heure, seul et hargneux. Puis il avait rencontré une Russe espiègle qui lui avait fait un fils. Depuis tout avait basculé au point que ses anciens élèves aient réussi à voir au-delà de son apparence jusqu'à l'apprécier au point de se moquer de lui, et pas que sur une photo.

Se secouant, il s'approcha de l'escalier avant de poser la main sur une petite sphère argentée au dessus de la rampe. Elle se teinta de vert et un instant plus tard, il se trouvait à l'étage, la main sur une sphère jumelle de couleur rouge. Puis quand il la lâcha, elle devint argentée. C'était une invention de jumeaux Weasley. Une sorte de téléporteur à petite portée qui lui permettait de se déplacer chez lui sans avoir à souffrir de monter ou descendre les escaliers. Une vraie révolution et une grande aide pour Severus. Il avait été le premier à en bénéficier. Il avait subi les quelques désagréments apportés par les prototypes successifs avant que la version finale ne soit pleinement satisfaisante. Il leur en avait même commandé une autre paire afin de pouvoir enfin redescendre s'isoler dans son labo sans craindre d'avoir à demander de l'aider pour remontrer après un long moment sur un chaudron. Depuis, il avait incité les jumeaux à commercialiser ce produit dans un rayon plus sérieux de leur magasin et cela leur avait diversifié un peu plus leur clientèle.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Severus soupira. Il s'avança près du lit et se pencha pour attraper le peignoir qui avait été visiblement jeté à la va vite. Il le secoua un peu avant de le déposer sur un portant. Winky en était malade, il le savait, mais il lui avait bien dit qu'il s'occupait lui-même de sa chambre à coucher. Mais il n'était pas dupe, lorsqu'il serait parti chez Milo, la petite elfe se dépêcherait de venir ranger et nettoyer la pièce. C'était plus fort qu'elle et le professeur ne pouvait qu'en sourire en lui facilitant la tâche. Il passa devant de nouvelles photos et les regarda d'un air attendri. L'une d'elles datait d'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il ne dirait pas le plus beau car son fils avait toujours été plus important que tout le reste, mais ce n'était pas très loin. Il portait bien la robe de cérémonie d'union et Sandy était magnifique à ses côtés ...

Finalement Severus s'approcha de son armoire pour passer quelques vêtements propres. Il grimaça lorsque son dos le fit un peu souffrir avant de regarder où il avait déposé sa béquille. C'était sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la canne d'ornement, élégante et toute en finesse, dont Lucius aimait à se parer pour se distinguer du bas monde. Elle n'était pas non plus aussi ouvragée que celle que Ioann utilisait lorsque sa rotule le faisait souffrir. C'était toujours celle que Hagrid lui avait offert, même si Lucius avait tenté, en vain, de lui en offrir une plus travaillée et plus riche. Mais elle était son pilier et l'empêchait de s'effondrer lamentablement lorsque la douleur était trop forte. Elle l'aidait à le soutenir afin qu'il puisse se diriger vers un siège bienvenu, ou elle le soulageait en portant le poids que son dos et ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter. Une nouvelle fois, Winky lui démontra qu'elle n'était jamais bien loin de lui car elle apparut avec la béquille, lui indiquant qu'il l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain.

Severus la remercia chaleureusement en lui disant qu'elle était une perle sans qui il ne pourrait rien faire de correct. Winky secoua ses oreilles de gêne et de plaisir avant de le prévenir qu'il devait partir. Il redescendit dans le salon grâce au téléporteur avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il rappela à l'elfe que Ioann arriverait peut-être dans la journée et qu'il faudrait donc que sa chambre soit prête pour le soir. Mais Winky pouffa de rire en lui disant qu'il le lui avait dit si souvent que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'en était occupée et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre des draps frais dans la journée. Le professeur bougonna doucement qu'il était juste impatient de revoir son fils avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de disparaitre au milieu des flammes vertes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il remercia Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'accueillir. Si avant il avait une certaine classe en arrivant par cheminette, maintenant tout était un peu différent. Et même s'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude depuis que les années avaient passé, il n'arrivait toujours pas supporter le regard des autres sur ses faiblesses. Mais cela dit, il se fit la remarque que ce n'était pas passé bien loin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Milo visiblement en grande forme.

- Hey ! Mais c'est mon schtroumpf grognon préféré qui vient d'arriver !

- Va te faire … voir.

- Ah mais non mais non ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Comme tous les jours. Pas mieux mais pas pire non plus. Le temps est sec, donc je pense que ça va plutôt être une bonne journée.

- Tant mieux. Mais tu es seul ?

- Effectivement, au moins nous savons que tu n'es pas encore aveugle malgré ta vue qui baisse.

- Connard, toi aussi un jour il te faudra des lunettes pour lire tes sales pattes de mouches. Merde alors, je suis sorcier, pourquoi donc suis-je presbyte à cinquante ans tout juste passé comme un simple Moldu ?

- Peut-être parce que tu étais déjà casse couilles avant.

- Ok, alors tu as définitivement de mauvaises fréquentations. Et tu vas être à l'eau et au pain sec.

- Ça ne va pas changer grand-chose à mon régime alimentaire habituel, soupira Severus.

- T'inquiète, Poppy est déjà en train de surveiller Henrique pour savoir si tout est bon pour toi.

- Oh joie.

- Oh désespoir ?

- Révise tes classiques, ça commence par « Oh rage ». Et pour ce qui est de la vieillesse ennemie, je pense que ça te concerne plus que moi, vieillard.

- Oui et toi tu es un jeune homme fringant n'est-ce pas ? Et ta moitié est où ?

- Elle est allée voir Kingsley.

- Un samedi matin à l'aube ?

- Et encore, j'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'y aller plus tôt encore.

- Petit galopin tiens.

- Et ce n'est plus de mon âge, soupira le professeur avant de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire ça et maintenant encore moins qu'avant. Sûr que tu ne t'ennuies pas avec elle.

- Et cela ne te regarde pas, crétin pervers.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sevy d'amour. Allez viens, Minerva vient d'arriver par le village et s'occupe déjà d'installer la table. On va lui filer un coup de main avant de passer pour des maquereaux.

Severus renifla à cette réflexion. Il ne voulait même pas épiloguer sur cette remarque stupide. Mais il emboita le pas de son frère qui venait d'attraper une nappe dans le buffet. Il traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter dans la cuisine pour saluer son beau frère et son amie. Certes il avait encore vu Poppy la veille au matin avant son départ, mais il espérait qu'en lui présentant ses plus beaux hommages, elle lui permettrait de faire une petite entorse à son régime. Il ne surveillait pas son poids, non. Loin de là. Mais son système digestif n'avait jamais retrouvé sa fonctionnalité originelle. Et encore, il s'estimait heureux d'être un maître en potions. Il avait réussi à améliorer la potion qu'il devait prendre tous les jours de façon à la rendre plus efficace encore. Maintenant il pouvait manger bien plus d'aliments qui lui avaient pourtant été refusés dans les premières années après la bataille du cimetière.

- Tu as bonne mine Severus. Un peu fatigué peut-être, tu as bien dormi au moins ? Demanda Poppy en plissant les yeux.

- Allons allons, Poppy jolie, il est rentré à la maison hier matin, c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué après avoir rattrapé le temps perdu avec madame Snape, railla Henrique.

- Rattraper quel temps perdu ? Demanda Milo. Qu'il soit chez lui ou à Poudlard, je te rappelle que Sandy est dans son lit tous les soirs.

- J'essayais juste de lui fournir un alibi et toi tu mets tout par terre, tu parles d'un frère. Va t'occuper de la table tiens.

- Oui et toi, repars fourrer ta dinde au lieu de te mêler de ma vie sexuelle, ronchonna le professeur.

- Et arrête de râler Sev, au moins maintenant tu en as une de vie sexuelle, s'amusa le Russe.

Milo se baissa vivement alors que Henrique attrapait son bol de farce de peur de le voir voler à travers la pièce. Poppy pouffa de rire en se lançant un sort de protection pour éviter la bouteille volante. Heureusement, il n'y avait que de l'eau dedans. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec tendresse.

- Allons les garçons, tenez-vous donc un peu. La famille Malfoy va bientôt arriver alors évitez de leur donner l'occasion de se moquer de vous.

- Trop tard, répondit la voix railleuse de Lucius. Heureusement que Moïra est un peu en retard sinon vous lui donniez un sale exemple.

Les salutations se poursuivirent un instant avant que Poppy se fasse plus ferme et ordonne à Severus d'aller s'asseoir dans le jardin. Milo et Lucius l'accompagnèrent avec complicité. Minerva les regarda arriver avec un air sévère avant d'invectiver le Russe pour avoir mis tant de temps à lui apporter une maudite nappe. Les deux anciens Serpentards s'installèrent confortablement pour le regarder se faire sermonner comme un petit garçon en culotte courte. C'était proprement amusant comme situation. Puis un instant après, un grand cri retentit de la maison les faisant tous retourner. En quelques secondes, Milo se retrouva avec une jeune fille de dix sept ans accrochée à son cou et lui hurlant dans les oreilles combien elle aimait son tonton préféré.

- Moïra ! La reprit Lucius. Un peu de tenue s'il te plait !

- Mais papa.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », jeune fille. Et tu es priée de saluer tout le monde.

- Bien, ronchonna l'adolescente en s'avança vers Minerva. Bonjour Mamie.

- Bonjour ma chérie, alors, je vois que cette première semaine de vacances t'as bien ressourcée.

- Oh oui ! Je suis contente d'être en vacances. Mais pourquoi on a tant de devoirs à faire ? C'est purement injuste !

- Pour ne pas retrouver des légumes à la cervelle en gelée à la rentrée peut-être, ironisa Severus.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas un légume, tonton Sev, je suis très intelligente et tu le sais.

Moïra s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à côté de son siège avec un sourire. Elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et lui donna un câlin. Quoi qu'elle en montre et quoi qu'il en dise, elle aimait beaucoup son oncle Severus. Si Milo et Henrique étaient ceux avec qui elle s'amusait beaucoup, Severus était une force tranquille dans laquelle elle aimait se réfugier. Même s'il était diminué physiquement, il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même et à ses sentiments pour la famille.

- Oui, très intelligente, mais j'aimerais bien que tu te concentres un peu plus sur tes cours que sur la futilité.

- Mais mon tonton préféré, cousin Ioann aussi aimait bien la futilité. Et il a quand même eu ses ASPIC.

- Tiens, je croyais que c'était Milovan ton tonton préféré, fit remarquer Lucius en roulant des yeux.

- Papa !

- Grillée petite Moï, s'amusa le Russe. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir une grande.

- J'ai dix sept ans depuis quatre mois ! Je suis une grande, oncle Milo ! J'ai la même taille que Ioann !

- Et d'où tu tiens que ton cousin est une référence en taille ?

- Oui ben il n'est pas grand pour un garçon, mais c'est une taille correcte pour une fille. Et j'ai quand même de bons résultats scolaires à l'école.

- Oui, mais tu pourrais faire mieux. Heureusement que tu es meilleure sur un balai, fit remarquer Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais ! Je suis la meilleure batteuse depuis des années !

- Je dirais effectivement que depuis messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, Serpentard n'avait pas eu un seul batteur aussi féroce que toi, sourit Minerva. Mais ça vient sûrement de ta fougue tout Gryffondorienne.

- Ah ne m'insultez pas McGonagall ! Siffla Lucius avec un air offensé.

- Oh mais vous ne me faites pas peur, Malfoy ! Et puis je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée qu'au premier match de cette année là, il y a deux ans et demi, quand Moïra a fait son entrée dans l'équipe. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une bonne circonstance très bonne pour moi.

Minerva soupira théâtralement alors que Severus ricanait. Milo s'assit et tenta d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire qui semblait être resté un secret de Poudlard. De son côté, Lucius se demandait s'il était bon pour lui d'entendre cette histoire ou non. Narcissa arriva sur ces entrefaites et s'enquit de l'humeur amusée des adultes et du rougissement de sa fille. Finalement, ne se faisant pas tant prier que cela, le professeur de Métamorphose se perdit dans ses souvenirs pour les reporter pour la première fois à la famille.

o0o

**Flash Back**

_Samedi 5 Novembre 2005._

Le match avait été rude. C'était le premier de l'année et comme le voulait la coutume, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient farouchement affrontés pendant un long moment. Mais après une course poursuite palpitante entre attrapeurs, l'équipe de Severus avait gagné. Dans les gradins, Minerva applaudissait mollement et son air maussade ne trompait personne. Elle était déçue de voir que sa Maison commençait par une défaite. A ses côtés, Severus et le jeune Nott avaient un sourire satisfait et faisaient quelques commentaires sur les bons coups des serpents et les erreurs des lions.

Se levant drapée dans son orgueil, elle quitta le gradin professoral sous les réflexions ironiques de Snape. Elle lança quelques regards noirs à des élèves trop remuants qui manquèrent de la bousculer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau d'Albus où elle pourrait cracher son venin sur Severus. Ce type là était pire qu'un gosse quand il s'agissait de Quidditch. Bon, pour être honnête, elle était très vive sur ce sujet là également, mais quand même, elle savait se tenir, elle !

Albus la regarda arriver, le regard pétillant au dessus de ses lunettes. Il avait déjà pensé à prendre une retraite méritée et laisser ainsi sa place à Minerva, mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à s'éloigner du château. Voir ses employés devenir plus gamins que leurs élèves était toujours un régal. Il l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui proposer un thé. Puis, l'air de rien, il lui demanda de lui raconter ce match qui visiblement posait problème. Et il s'en amusa grandement. Minerva était toujours aussi enflammée quand il s'agissait de Quidditch. Et jusqu'au repas, elle déblatéra sur les répliques de vainqueur de Severus et de son orgueil trop grand.

Mais toutes récriminations s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Minerva se mit à regarder Severus de haut alors que le professeur de potions la narguait ouvertement. Les autres professeurs les observèrent avec amusement comme après chaque confrontation de leur équipe respective. Cela faisait des années que cela durait mais c'était toujours aussi divertissant. Même Sirius qui était pourtant démoralisé de la défaite, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à les voir faire. Pourtant cette fois-ci un évènement arriva et perturba le manège annuel.

La plupart des élèves était déjà arrivé. Il ne manquait en fait que les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui avaient pris plus de temps pour se doucher et se préparer tant ils étaient démoralisés d'avoir perdu. La table des Serpentards était par contre très agitée. Au fil des années, cette Maison avait vu ses préceptes de froideur et d'image à tenir, tomber pour n'être que des élèves ordinaires. Certes un peu plus fiers et réservés que la normale, mais tout aussi dissipés que leurs camarades. Il n'y avait plus de réels affrontements entre les Maisons sauf quand il s'agissait du Quidditch. Et ce jour là, les conflits étaient à leur maximum. Lorsque les Gryffondors entrèrent, un silence de plomb se fit pour les accueillir. Ils s'avancèrent, sombrement, jusqu'à leur place. Ce fut à ce moment là que Moïra, quatorze ans et demi, se leva, monta sur sa chaise et se mit à chanter.

- Dans la jungle terrible jungle, les lions sont morts ce soir !

Puis elle éclata de rire avant de redescendre de son piédestal en claquant dans la main de son meilleur copain qui était également un des poursuiveurs de son équipe. Severus roula des yeux alors que Minerva lui signalait que sa nièce avait un bon tempérament de Gryffondor pour une Malfoy.

**Fin du Flash Back**

o0o

Lucius regarda sa fille d'un air scandalisé alors que Narcissa souriait en secouant la tête. Moïra avait les joues rougies et cherchait à se faire oublier. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand les adultes étaient présentement en train de parler d'elle et de la regarder.

- Jeune fille, il va falloir revoir ton éducation avant que tu ne ternisses le nom des Malfoy, fit remarquer Lucius. Je pense que quelques punitions pour cet été ne seront pas de trop.

- Papaaa ! C'était il y a deux ans ! Il y a prescription ! Et je suis majeure maintenant, alors les punitions ...

- Tant que tu restes sous mon toit, tu te plieras à ma volonté.

- Alors j'irais chez Draco !

- Et il sera ravi de récupérer un mètre soixante et quatre d'enquiquinement, ironisa Lucius en faisant sourire tous les adultes.

- Draco m'aime, et je ne serais jamais une contrainte pour lui...

- Il travaille dur et t'avoir dans ses jambes ne ferait que le gêner. Tu le sais très bien étant donné qu'il n'a presque pas le temps de venir nous voir.

- Je sais, mais il me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis noël et on ne sait même pas s'il va pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, soupira tristement la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, la rassura Narcissa, tu sais bien qu'il ne raterait pas un repas de famille. Et puis il a quelques jours de vacances à prendre. Avec la venue de Ioann, il sera plus disponible.

- Tu crois qu'il va amener Osiris ? Seth sera content de retrouver son frère !

- Salazar protège-moi ! Un peu plus de fennec chez moi, voilà tout ce qu'il me manquait, répondit tragiquement Lucius.

- Tu dis ça parce que depuis qu'on est revenu de Poudlard, il s'amuse à grignoter les plumes de tes nouveaux paons albinos, dit sa fille en roulant des yeux.

- Oui, tout à fait. Ces oiseaux coûtent suffisamment cher pour ne pas être abimés par un animal incapable de se contenir ! Sans compter que cette horrible bestiole passe son temps à nous rapporter des queues de lézards. Au moins son père chassait des lézards entiers ! Celui-ci se fait pathétiquement avoir par un reptile ridicule.

- Que voulez-vous Lucius, ces reptiles sont aussi très rusés. Il n'y a pas que les _serpents_. Et puis, à la différence de l'homme, répondit Minerva en lui lançant un regard très appuyé, le lézard est prêt à sacrifier sa queue pour sauver sa vie, lui.

- Merlin Minerva, je suis choqué ! Intervint Milo, une main sur le cœur et les yeux écarquillés. On va encore m'accuser de vous pervertir.

- Et si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, tu ne réagirais pas aussi vite, ricana Severus.

Moïra éclata de rire. Ses copains ne voulaient jamais la croire quand elle disait que son père, ses oncles et sa mamie étaient terribles quand ils étaient réunis et qu'ils se taquinaient. Il fallait bien avouer qu'imaginer le froid et effrayant Severus Snape plaisanter était très difficile. Mais penser que la sévère et stricte Minerva McGonagall n'était pas la dernière à dire des bêtises, c'était presque impossible. Et pourtant c'était la vérité.

Elle regarda ses deux oncles s'envoyer quelques fleurs avec un grand sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique de Lucius et Narcissa même si elle ne se rappelait plus d'avant. Parfois elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelques flashs mais ils étaient trop furtifs pour qu'elle ne saisisse réellement le sens. Mais on ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle avait été adoptée. Une fois, lors de sa première année, un élève de sa propre Maison lui avait signalé avec hargne qu'elle ne devrait pas se la jouer car elle n'était pas une vraie Malfoy. Elle avait toisé froidement le garçon plus âgé qu'elle, avant de lui répondre que « Malfoy » n'était pas qu'un nom mais une famille et qu'elle était fière qu'on l'ait choisie pour en faire partie. Puis elle avait reniflé avec dédain, comme son grand frère le lui avait appris, avait levé le nez et avait passé sa route.

Elle avait su par la suite que son oncle Severus avait mené la vie dure au garçon lors des cours de potions et que Minerva avait replongé dans ces anciens travers en étant plus que partiale et en le punissant pour la moindre petite chose. Et elle n'était pas la seule car son oncle Sirius n'était pas le dernier pour en rajouter. Quant à elle, elle avait joué à la princesse snobinarde dès qu'il était dans le coin tout en lui faisant quelques tours amusants qu'elle avait appris de ses cousins et de son frère. Cela avait faire rire ses amis ainsi qu'amusé les autres Maisons et les professeurs. Depuis elle avait fait sa place dans l'école et on ne la regardait plus comme la fille adoptée des Malfoy. Après que des histoires aient été racontées par les fantômes ou les tableaux, elle apparaissait plus comme la petite sœur de Draco Malfoy et la cousine de Ioann Snape, membres facétieux des fameux MM&S.

La voix de Henrique, appelant Milo, les interrompit un instant. Minerva le suivit pour ne pas rester oisivement sans rien faire alors que Narcissa s'était éclipsée pour cueillir quelques fleurs à mettre sur la table, à la demande du Russe. Severus regarda l'heure pour voir qu'il n'était pas aussi tard qu'il l'avait cru. Il restait encore du temps avant que le repas ne commence. Surtout que connaissant les participants, certains risquaient d'arriver assez tard. Il était rare que ce genre festivité familiale commence avant le milieu de l'après midi. Seuls les enfants avaient l'occasion de manger à l'heure car pour eux, c'était plus difficile de ne pas répondre à l'appel du ventre.

D'ailleurs en parlant de petits bouts de choux, Severus en détecta deux qui sortaient de la maison avec enthousiasme. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus et une petite demoiselle aux longs cheveux couleur de miel. Le professeur se dit que vingt ans plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une telle famille. Il avait un fils biologique, et un filleul. Mais il avait gagné un bon nombre de neveux et nièces avec le temps. D'abord Moïra, puis Kerrian et maintenant eux deux. D'ailleurs les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers Lucius pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser. Un instant après, ils étaient sur ses genoux à lui faire un gros câlin. Merlin mais pourquoi donc les gosses passaient leur temps à venir lui faire des câlins à lui ? Il sourit doucement en les serrant dans ses bras. C'était sûrement parce qu'il aimait bien plus les câlins d'enfants qu'il ne le laissait croire. Depuis qu'il y avait goûté avec Ioann, puis qu'il en avait été sevré quand il avait grandit, Severus avait dans un premier temps, reporté ce besoin de douceur sur Moïra. Puis sur eux deux. Ils étaient adorables, bien qu'assez filous.

Il était en train d'installer la fillette correctement sur ses genoux quand leurs parents arrivèrent. La maternité avait embelli Nymphadora. Et pourtant, elle était déjà une femme très épanouie avant. Elle était toujours Auror. Après avoir pris quelques années sabbatiques pour élever ses deux enfants, elle avait repris son travail. Pas là où elle s'en était arrêtée, non, en cinq années, elle avait perdu en endurance et en technique. Mais elle s'était remise sur les planches. Sandy, toujours Auror en Chef, lui avait fait suivre un programme de réadaptation. Il lui avait fallu presqu'un an pour retrouver sa forme d'avant mais elle y était arrivée. Severus n'en avait pas été étonné. Elle était une Auror redoutable avant d'apprendre qu'elle attendait son fils, et c'était une gagnante. Malgré sa pause pouponnage, elle ne pouvait que retrouver sa place sur le terrain autant que dans le bureau.

Le garçon avait huit ans et demi déjà. Il avait récupéré le don de métamorphomage de sa mère. C'était un enfant très vif et agréable. Bébé, il ne pleurait pas beaucoup et ne lésinait pas sur les sourires. Plus tard, il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un adepte du caprice. Ted Lupin ... Teddy. Il portait le nom de son grand père maternel. Ce n'était malheureusement pas par hasard. Ted Tonks avait fait une crise cardiaque foudroyante alors que Nymphadora était enceinte de cinq mois. Les Guérisseurs n'avaient rien pu faire car il était déjà mort quand ils étaient arrivés. Il n'avait jamais connu son petit fils mais vivait à travers lui. Cela avait été très difficile pour Andromeda de faire face au décès de son mari. Elle avait failli sombrer dans une profonde dépression.

Mais elle s'était accrochée à sa fille qui avait alors connu une fin de grossesse très difficile. Nymphadora avait dû rester allongée pendant les deux derniers mois sous peine de perdre son enfant. Puis elle avait accouché prématurément. Et finalement Teddy avait été la bouée de sauvetage de sa grand-mère. Et quand un an et demi plus tard, sa petite sœur était arrivée, la mort de Ted avait fini par être acceptée, même si elle ne serait jamais réellement oubliée.

Andromeda ne serait pas présente à leur réunion de famille. Elle avait été conviée au mariage d'une lointaine cousine de son défunt mari et n'avait pas pu se refuser. Elle en avait été déçue mais avait promis de se rattraper la fois suivante. Pour l'instant, sa petite fille gigota sur les genoux de Severus et s'évada en courant vers Moïra. La jeune adulte la regarda de haut en plissant des yeux et en reculant d'un pas. Le professeur observa avec amusement les deux cousines se tourner autour. La petite tentait un rapprochement alors que la grande essayait de s'en défaire sans trop la repousser. Un instant après, Teddy vint seconder sa petite sœur pour « coincer » l'ainée. Le tout à grand renfort de cris. Severus se tourna vers les parents pour les saluer. Il se leva contre l'avis de Nymphadora qui le sermonna comme un petit enfant. Un comble étant donné qu'il l'avait eu en tant qu'élève quelques années plus tôt.

Il serra franchement la main de Remus qui lui indiqua qu'il avait plutôt bonne mine. Ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble depuis la mort de Voldemort mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se côtoyer régulièrement à Pré-au-Lard. Oh, Severus n'y allait pas souvent mais quand il pouvait échapper à la vigilance de ses cerbères de collègues, il aimait à se promener dans la rue principale du village. Il finissait toujours par faire une halte chez Zonko où, depuis la bataille finale, Remus s'était mis à travailler maintenant à temps complet. Severus ne l'aurait jamais cru, quelques dizaines d'années auparavant lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, mais il avait réellement créé des liens avec les deux derniers Maraudeurs. Oui, même avec Black. Comme quoi, des miracles pouvaient arriver de temps en temps.

- Moïra, ma puce, tu devrais aller derrière la maison avec Teddy et Leanne pour jouer avec la balançoire.

- Mais maman, j'aurais préféré rester ici à parler avec vous. Ils sont petits, ils peuvent s'occuper tous seuls avec des bouts de bois non ?

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Lucius. Enfin Narcissa, quelle idée d'évincer notre fille comme ça. D'ailleurs ma chérie, ta mère et moi parlions hier de la nouvelle proposition de loi concernant la gestion de l'économie sorcière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que je vais pousser la balançoire ... venez les gosses on y va.

- C'est moi qui fais en premier ! S'écria la voix fluette de la mini demoiselle.

- Comme tu veux Lili jolie. Toi, Teddy bear, tu seras l'horloge. Tu comptes et arrivé à cinquante, vous échangez vos places.

Leanne cria de plaisir alors que Teddy râla qu'il préférait jouer au ballon que faire de la balançoire. Mais les trois cousins se dirigèrent vivement vers l'arrière de la maison où un terrain de jeux avait été installé par les deux journalistes depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Lucius ricana de voir sa fille fuir devant la menace d'une conversation sérieuse. Mais il ne put qu'être attendri de voir les deux jeunes enfants de sa nièce sautiller derrière elle. Milo revint sur ses entrefaites et proposa aux hommes d'aller dans le bureau pour boire un verre entre eux. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, laissant Narcissa et Nymphadora à leur discussion de femmes. Ils croisèrent d'ailleurs Minerva et Poppy qui allaient les rejoindre. Et en passant devant la cuisine, ils demandèrent à Henrique si sa cuisine lui autorisait à se joindre à eux. Après avoir baissé le feu et vérifié que tout mijotait bien, le Brésilien les suivit, bien décidé à siroter un bon Whisky. Il manquait encore pas mal de personnes pour le repas, alors ils avaient le temps de refaire le monde à leur guise.


	2. Partie 2

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Zarakinel, merci d'avoir suivi le mouvement sur cette petite fic de fin et pour ta fidélité.

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, un grand repas de famille se prépare … et les infos sur chacun seront distillées au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la journée et des chapitres… et vous allez comprendre que tout vous donner d'un coup aurait été imbuvable lol. Aujourd'hui, on va en apprendre un peu sur certains jeunes et très jeunes mais le mystère va s'épaissir un peu sur d'autres… et oui, ce serait trop facile sinon !

Allez, à mercredi prochain pour la 3eme partie. Bonne fin de semaine !

* * *

><p>Phrase défi : les jeunes n'acceptaient pas l'autorité des anciens.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 :<strong>

Remus entra dans le bureau des journalistes à la suite des autres. Les évènements passés, leurs missions ensemble et le fait d'avoir épousé Nymphadora, l'avaient définitivement fait rentrer dans cette famille. Lui qui avait cru finir en vieux loup solitaire et isolé, le destin lui avait fait un joli cadeau. Il prit place sur le sofa et attrapa avec plaisir le verre que Henrique lui remit. Cela lui avait fait bizarre au début, de savoir que Milovan était homosexuel et en couple depuis des années avec ce deuxième journaliste. Mais leurs familles étant liées, il avait bien fallu que ce secret soit révélé à un moment ou un autre, tout comme sa lycanthropie. Une pensée mesquine s'était insinuée en lui à ce moment là, lui soufflant toutes les fois où ils étaient partis en mission ensemble et où sa vertu avait eu chaud. Mais il l'avait repoussée au loin. Le Russe n'avait jamais eu de gestes ou paroles déplacées à son encontre.

Et puis sa raison avait pris le dessus. Les gays étaient également victimes de discrimination, même si depuis quelques années cela semblait vouloir bouger dans le bon sens pour eux, et ce n'était pas à lui, le loup-garou, de le juger. Sirius avait plutôt bien pris cette nouvelle. Cela avait surpris quasiment tout le monde mais Remus se dit que s'il avait pu accepter d'être ami avec un loup-garou et devenir hors-la-loi en devenant Animagus pour l'aider, alors ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela qu'il ait si peu réagi. Il s'était même payé le luxe de chambrer Lucius pour savoir comment il avait réellement réagi quand il l'avait su. Le blond n'avait jamais répondu à cette question, se contentant de dire qu'il n'en était pas fier. Et c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'il l'avait mal pris et qu'il avait certainement fait et dit des choses malvenues.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis, il s'était largement rattrapé. Narcissa avait été la première à enclencher les choses lors du procès de Lavinia Mangin, treize années plus tôt. Elle avait insinué le doute dans certains esprits. Son époux avait ensuite orienté les discussions avec Kingsley lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés Ministre et Sous Secrétaire d'Etat. Depuis, tout comme les autres créatures, les loups-garous voyaient leur vie facilité par l'évolution des lois et les homosexuels n'étaient plus considérés comme des déviants mentaux à enfermer, voire pire. Milo et Henrique ayant passé toute leur vie à se cacher, ne sentirent pas le besoin de se dévoiler plus que cela. Ils étaient eux même en famille mais restaient des amis pour le reste du monde. Kerrian n'avait pas eu les mêmes réserves. Même s'il ne s'exhibait pas, il ne cachait pas pour autant ses préférences. Cela lui avait fait rencontrer quelques obstacles dans son parcours professionnel au début, mais étant donné qu'il faisait du bon boulot et qu'il ne mêlait jamais vie personnelle et professionnelle, tout s'était arrangé. Il avait tout de même quelques détracteurs, mais la position du Ministère face à l'homosexualité lui procurait une bonne protection.

Oui, Remus avait eu bien des surprises au fil des ans. Mais il avait aussi eu quelques merveilleux cadeaux. La naissance de son fils en était un. Il se rappelait encore de la joie qui avait explosé en lui quand Dora lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte la première fois. Malheureusement, cette grossesse n'avait pas abouti, ni la suivante. Il avait fallu attendre le troisième essai pour qu'il puisse tenir dans ses bras son petit garçon, tout de sang et de placenta couvert. Et la petite touffe de cheveux bleus qui s'était dressé au sommet de son crâne avait eu raison de ses larmes. Nymphadora avait beaucoup souffert de cette grossesse. Principalement à cause des conséquences du choc de la mort de son père. Elle avait manqué de perdre l'enfant plusieurs fois, avait fini alitée les deux derniers mois avant de passer des heures et des heures en accouchement. Mais tout fut effacé lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard au dessus d'un Teddy affamé en train de téter à son sein.

Malgré les études faites, personne n'avait pu leur dire si son problème mensuel de fourrure pouvait être transmis à leur fils. Ils étaient passés outre quand ils avaient décidé de devenir parents. Mais Remus ne put qu'être rassuré lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé, avant qu'ils ne ramènent leur bébé à la maison, que les analyses étaient bonnes. Teddy était en bonne santé, c'était un Métamorphomage comme sa maman et aucune trace de lycanthropie n'avait été décelée sur lui.

- Alors Remus, à quoi penses-tu pour sourire ainsi comme un idiot ? Demanda Severus avec un sourire en coin.

- Je me disais qu'il y a trente ans, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la vie tournerait ainsi.

- Je dois reconnaître que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais espéré à l'époque, répondit Lucius. Mais je préfère largement ce que le destin a décidé de faire.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à préférer ça, sourit Milo. Au fait, tu es bientôt en vacances non ?

- Dans une semaine. Shacklebolt prend les trois semaines suivantes. Comme tous les ans, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

- Je voulais juste confirmer. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être partir ensemble cette année. Je ne sais pas si les garçons seront d'accord mais j'ai eu vent d'un village de vacances sympathique sur ...

- Alors je t'arrête tout de suite, tu gardes ta toile de tente et tu me laisses ma villa sur la côte d'azur.

- Je suis pourtant certain que ça aurait décidé les garçons à venir avec nous, s'amusa Henrique.

Lucius le foudroya du regard alors que Severus et Remus pouffaient de rire. Severus savait que cet été, il le passerait à la maison. Mais il se promit de voir ça avec Narcissa pour arriver à le faire changer d'avis pour l'année suivante. Ce serait assez intéressant à vivre et surtout, voir Lucius dans cette situation ... rien que le penser faisait rêver. Mais il orienta différemment la conversation pour éviter à son frère de se faire massacrer avant le repas.

- Et sinon, Milo, toujours pas lassé de faire cours à des petits idiots dissipés ?

- En fait non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproches à tes élèves, mais moi, je suis assez satisfait des miens.

- Je pense que l'âge y est pour beaucoup, répondit Remus compatissant. Severus s'occupe d'adolescents insouciants, toi tu as des jeunes adultes qui ont délibérément choisi de partir dans cette branche. Je me souviens bien assez des horreurs que ces ados peuvent écrire en les croyant justes !

- Oh mais j'ai bien quelques abrutis, même si ça reste une minorité. Et puis je ne suis qu'à mi-temps donc c'est vrai que c'est une approche différente.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser, intervint Henrique, le Daily a signé un contrat cette semaine avec Colin Crivey.

- Il n'était pas parti en Europe centrale pour faire un reportage photo sur la deuxième guerre mondiale Moldue ? Demanda Severus. Il me semblait que c'était ce qu'avait indiqué ton collègue lorsqu'il avait fait la promo de son premier livre photographique.

- En fait il l'a commencé mais il a besoin d'autorisation pour entrer dans certains lieux et il ne les a pas encore. Il a préféré attendre d'être sûr de pouvoir le faire avant de s'y plonger réellement, reprit le Brésilien. Histoire de ne pas être déçu d'avoir bosser dur dessus pour rien. Du coup il a signé un contrat d'exclu avec nous de façon à nous revendre les photos touchant aux évènements que nous couvrons.

- La Gazette doit râler. Ça fait trois ans qu'ils sont sur le coup pour le récupérer, fit remarquer Milo.

- Il vaut son pesant de Gallions ce garçon, ajouta Lucius. C'est un excellent photographe. Je dirais qu'il est l'un des meilleurs actuellement. Mais ce n'est que justice car déjà du temps du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ses clichés étaient excellents.

Milo confirma vivement en signalant qu'il était bien content de l'avoir aidé à avancer dans sa branche. Henrique et Severus le raillèrent pour lui faire désenfler la tête. Lucius les regarda en roulant des yeux alors que Remus se contenta d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool avant de repartir dans ses pensées, les laissant se chamailler tranquillement comme des gamins. L'image des siens s'imposa à son esprit. Teddy et Leanne. Quand Dora lui avait dit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, il avait été fou de joie.

Mais la grossesse ne s'était pas bien passée. La jeune maman avait dû rester alitée dès le troisième mois quand elle avait manqué de faire une fausse couche, pour la deuxième fois en un mois. Heureusement, Andromeda avait été à leurs côtés très souvent afin de s'occuper de Teddy qui n'avait pas un an. Zonko lui avait finalement donné quelques semaines de congé supplémentaires pour pouvoir gérer tout ça mais cela n'avait pas couvert les six mois difficiles. C'était là qu'il avait complètement réalisé combien Teddy était un petit garçon très tranquille. Et puis son parrain avait été très content de le récupérer quelques après midi pour les décharger. Remus n'avait jamais douté de leur choix mais il avait été très touché que Draco prenne sur lui et sur son boulot pour s'occuper de son filleul. Mais celui-ci adorait le blond et avait été ravi de passer du temps avec lui.

Et puis leur petite princesse était arrivée. Petite chose toute minuscule qui l'avait autant tourneboulé que son fils à sa naissance. Leanne leur avait prouvé qu'ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir un garçon calme car sans être capricieuse, elle avait été énergique. Elle avait déjà fait son entrée dans la vie à leur inverse. Le Pédiamage leur avait assurés que même sans être courant cela arrivait de temps en temps. Le fait qu'elle était née au milieu de la nuit avait complètement perturbé son cycle biologique, la faisant dormir le jour et s'éveiller la nuit. Cela avait duré presqu'un mois. Un mois terrible pour Dora qui se remettait tout juste de sa grossesse et qui se retrouvait à être décaler également.

Puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec en prime, une petite poupée qui s'est mise à faire ses nuits très rapidement. Après Teddy qui avait mis plusieurs mois à les faire, cela leur avait fait du bien. Pas que Remus rechignait à se lever la nuit pour un biberon, mais pour le coup, cela avait été une bonne surprise. Teddy avait été très intéressé par sa petite sœur. Il était bien trop petit pour s'en occuper mais il suivait tout ce que ses parents lui faisaient avec attention. Une fois, Dora lui avait permis de tenir le biberon pendant qu'elle tenait Leanne et le petit garçon avait été fier comme un paon de son action.

- Lupin ! Et si tu nous racontais ce qui te tient si intensément dans ta tête ? Ricana Lucius.

- Mes deux petits loups, sourit-il en le défiant d'un regard de lui faire une remarque.

Mais le blond se contenta d'un léger sourire. Il était bien trop fier de ses propres enfants pour se moquer de l'air d'imbécile heureux que le lycan arborait.

- Draco sera content de revoir son filleul, reprit-il. Je me rappelle encore de son visage quand Dora lui a demandé d'être le parrain.

- Et il est super dans ce rôle. Même s'il le gâte un peu trop.

- Je crois qu'il est en compétition avec le parrain de Lili sur ce coup là, s'amusa Severus. Tous les deux rivalisent quand il s'agit de les pourrir.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'ils se battent par présents interposés que par coups de poings, fit remarquer Henrique.

- Je crois que c'est un reste de leur ancienne rivalité, reprit le professeur. En tout cas c'est assez amusant de voir Draco et Harry se chamailler pour quelques jouets. Drôle d'idée que de les faire parrain de tes gosses, Lupin, mais à observer, c'est un régal.

Les cinq hommes se mirent à pouffer de rire en pensant aux deux jeunes hommes qui rivalisaient aussi sûrement dans l'achat de présents pour leurs protégés que lorsqu'ils étaient sur un balai à Poudlard. Les matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor étaient devenus des évènements importants au collège lors de leurs trois dernières années. Oh, c'était déjà le cas avant mais pas de la même façon. Les deux attrapeurs offraient toujours un spectacle époustouflant tant leur ballet était à couper le souffle.

- Toujours pas de nouvelle surprise avec Lili ? Demanda Milo.

- Non. Mais de toute façon, on ne pourrait plus être surpris de grand-chose après ce qu'elle nous a fait il y a six ans, rigola Remus avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

**Flash back.**

_Mardi 2 juillet 2002._

Remus avait fini sa journée de bonne heure. Il avait rejoint Zonko très tôt dans la matinée pour avancer un projet pointilleux dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire des effets secondaires. Il était parti bien avant que ses enfants ne soient réveillés et il avouait honnêtement qu'il avait été en manque des bisous baveux de Teddy et des risettes de Leanne. Quand il arriva à la maison, il trouva toute sa maisonnée en train de finir leur repas de midi. Teddy avala d'un coup sa demie pêche, manquant de s'étouffer au passage, avant de sauter de sa chaise rehaussée en risquant de tomber, et se précipita vers lui en tentant ses mains collantes.

- Teddy ! Je t'ai déjà interdit de sauter ainsi pour sortir de table. Tu pourrais te faire mal.

- A fini !

- Seulement quand tu auras fini d'avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche. De plus tu as les mains sales et tu vas salir les vêtements de papa.

- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, sourit Remus en attrapant une des serviettes de table pour lui essuyer les doigts. Viens me donner mon bisou, petit cochon.

Les cheveux de Teddy virèrent au rose pâle alors que ses joues prenaient la même teinte. Il déglutit difficilement le gros morceau de pêche qu'il gardait encore en bouche en tenant ses mains. Remus les lui attrapa doucement pour les nettoyer. Puis, une fois cela fait, il attrapa son petit garçon de deux ans et demi pour un câlin en règle. Quelques chatouilles, bisous et rires plus tard, il le redéposa au sol pour aller embrasser sa femme et sa fille. Leanne le regarda arriver avant de pousser une bruyante exclamation de joie, postillonnant la cuillère de compote que Dora venait de lui donner. Un soupir d'exaspération retentit juste à côté et il finit son tour de table en allait saluer une Moïra bougonne qui essuyait quelques éclaboussures qui avaient atterries devant elle.

Lucius était parti pour quelques jours en Allemagne pour une mission relationnelle. Etant donné que des réceptions étaient prévues, Narcissa l'avait accompagné. Dora avait proposé à sa tante et son oncle de garder sa filleule en leur absence. Tout le monde avait été ravi de cette idée, même la petite blonde. Elle avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre et plus le mois de Septembre arrivait, plus elle était intenable. Elle avait onze ans et ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard dans deux mois. Mais, même si elle râlait parfois après eux, elle aimait aussi beaucoup les deux bébés des Lupin, ce qui avait largement pesé dans la balance.

Remus lui piqua un morceau d'abricot en la faisant s'indigner avant de prendre place à la table. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui une assiette de nourriture tout en écoutant la petite Lili babiller joyeusement. Dora lui essuya d'ailleurs le museau pour en enlever les restes de son repas entier collés sur ses joues et son nez. Puis elle la sortit de sa chaise haute pour la déposer au sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite chipie pour se mettre à quatre pattes et de partir rapidement à la poursuite d'une quête connue que d'elle-même.

- Hep là mademoiselle, où crois-tu se faufiler ainsi ! Remus, je crois que cette fois, il va falloir la faire cette barrière pour l'escalier.

- Je m'en charge tout à l'heure, laisse-moi juste le temps de manger.

- Oui oui amour, prends ton temps, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près. C'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste de toute façon.

- Oui mais j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Dès qu'elle s'est mise à se crapahuter. En fait, elle m'a pris de court car Teddy n'était pas aussi motivé à marcher qu'elle. Enfin ... Tu m'aideras Moï ?

- D'accord, mais j'aurais droit à un autre morceau de dessert ce soir ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de manger trop de sucre le soir, gronda Dora.

- Mais tu as dit que ce serait du gâteau au chocolat !

- Alors si c'est du chocolat, tu ne peux pas la restreindre, annonça Remus avec un sourire s'attirant un regard sévère de sa femme. Car ce ne serait pas juste qu'elle soit privée quand moi je me resservirai.

- Non, je n'élève pas deux gosses mais trois ! Enfin, pour remédier à cela, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre un goûter avec Teddy et Lili et vous ne prendrez qu'un dessert ce soir.

Remus et Moïra se frappèrent dans la main, complices, avant que l'adulte de finisse son steak. Nymphadora roula des yeux à leur comportement avant de ramasser tous les autres couverts. Elle lança un sort pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table, tout autour de son homme. Moïra l'aida à ranger les restes du repas tout en bougonnant qu'elle aurait pu appeler Dobby pour faire ce genre de trucs et se prit un coup sur l'arrière de la tête. Elle se retourna pour regarder sa cousine en relevant le nez.

- Pas de ça avec moi, jeune fille, répondit Dora en lui lançant un regard sarcastique. Je suis bien meilleure que toi à ce jeu là car j'ai plus d'expérience. Et je sais très bien que tu sais faire plein de choses sans avoir besoin de Dobby. Alors pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à jouer à la petite pimbêche que tu n'es pas ?

- Parce que je suis une Malfoy, souffla Moïra.

- Draco aussi est un Malfoy, et je crois me souvenir qu'il nettoie lui-même ses toilettes.

- Je sais ... c'est que je vais entrer à Poudlard, et que là-bas les autres vont s'attendre à ce que je sois comme ça.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que les autres pensent ça de toi que tu dois l'être avec nous.

- Je sais ce que nous allons faire, intervint Remus. Nous allons inviter Draco demain soir, enfin s'il est disponible et tous les quatre, nous aurons une petite discussion.

- Pourquoi ? S'affola Moïra.

- Pour t'apprendre à jouer, s'amusa Dora en voyant ce que son homme avait en tête.

Moïra les regarda étrangement avant de voir leurs airs espiègles. Elle risqua un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Cette future discussion promettait d'être très amusante. Le rire de Leanne leur fit tourner la tête. Elle était assise contre le mur et s'amusait passionnément avec la balayette en se bidonnant comme une petite folle. En fronçant les sourcils, sa maman chercha son fils du regard et le trouva debout près de la table basse, feutres en main, faisant de grands mouvements pour dessiner sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Bon et bien je pense que le moment de s'occuper des couches est arrivé. Moï, tu te charges de Teddy le temps que Remus finisse son repas ?

- D'accord ! Teddy Bear, viens par là ! On va vérifier les fesses !

- P'op'e !

- Oui et bien laisse-moi d'abord vérifier si c'est bien vrai, mon p'tit gars.

Le petit garçon fit une petite moue avant de lâcher son feutre quand Moïra l'attrapa dans ses bras. Remus s'amusa de les voir passer pour monter à l'étage. Ils avaient déménagé peu de temps après la naissance du garçon. Sa petite maison avait été bien pour abriter leur couple mais avec un enfant, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'étroit. Aussi ils avaient vendu l'ancienne maison pour en prendre une plus grande dans un quartier sorcier. Elle avait trois chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage, ainsi qu'un grand salon/salle à manger avec cuisine ouverte et un bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait également un petit jardin derrière où un petit bac à sable avait été installé un an plus tôt pour Teddy.

Remus finit son dessert avant de ranger ses affaires. Il aurait volontiers fait une sieste comme ces loupiots, mais il avait une barrière à faire. Moïra vint le rejoindre peu après, lui confirmant que les deux enfants étaient couchés et l'informant que Dora était en train d'étendre le linge dans le grenier car il menaçait de pleuvoir. Ils travaillèrent dans la bonne humeur pendant un bon moment avant d'installer la fameuse barrière. Il resterait à la peindre mais au moins, elle était fonctionnelle et empêcherait Leanne d'être tentée par l'escalade de l'escalier.

Teddy se réveilla peu de temps après et Dora alla s'occuper de lui. Elle le rhabilla et le descendit dans le salon avec eux. Il grimpa sur son papa pour lui faire un câlin tout en se réveillant complètement. Dora sourit à les voir tout en demandant à Moïra de monter voir si Lili s'était réveillée, le temps qu'elle préparait le goûter qu'ils avaleraient un peu plus tard. Elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil qu'un gâteau au chocolat ne se faisait pas en cinq minutes. La future poudlardienne lui fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger à l'étage. Pourtant moins d'une minute plus tard, elle redescendait en courant, visiblement affolée.

- Dora ! Remus ! Venez vite !

Inquiet, Remus embrassa son fils sur le front avant de le poser dans le parc à jouets avant de se précipiter à l'étage. La maman l'avait tout juste devancé quand ils arrivèrent presque en courant dans la chambre de leur fille. Ils contournèrent le lit d'appoint de Moïra pour arriver devant le berceau et se figèrent sur place. Et pour cause. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Leanne. Pourtant le petit lit n'était pas vide. Roulé en boule entre le serpent bleu et le dragon jaune, tous deux en peluche, un petit loup dormait profondément, le museau coincé sous sa queue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... , s'exclama Dora en réveillant l'animal.

Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda. Puis il se leva et trottina vers le bord du lit en remuant la queue. Il s'assit en jappant de joie et un instant après, Leanne était assise et tendait ses bras pour être portée. Par reflexe, Dora l'attrapa et la cala contre elle, avant de jeter un regard surpris à Remus. Celui-ci regardait leur fille, bouche bée, sans parvenir à faire le point. Il secoua la tête avant d'annoncer qu'il allait contacter le Pédiamage. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour presque se jeter dans la cheminée en direction de St Mangouste. Il ne revint qu'une heure après, pendant le goûter. Il s'assit à la table et piocha un morceau de gâteau de chocolat en gardant ses yeux sur sa fille.

- Alors ! S'impatienta Moïra. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Respire Moï, laisse Remus répondre avant de poser la question suivante. Chéri ? Il y a un problème avec notre fille ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Remus. En fait, il semblerait qu'elle ait tout de même récupéré une partie de mes gènes bien mélangés à une partie de ton don. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas contaminée. Si c'était le cas, ils l'auraient détecté à sa naissance et elle aurait déjà réagi aux pleines lunes.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors c'est une petite animagus née. Il faut juste qu'on la surveille. Si elle se transforme trop souvent, il faudra lui donner une potion pour que son corps supporte ses transformations. Elle est trop petite pour le faire volontairement et cela peu lui apporter des douleurs dans les os et les muscles. Le Pédiamage passera après son dernier rendez-vous pour lui faire un contrôle médical.

- Mince alors ! S'écria Dora en regarda sa fille. Mon bébé est un animagus ! Mais pourquoi ça c'est déclaré maintenant ?

- Il pense que comme elle crapahute et commence à se tenir debout, cela a déclenché la première réaction. Il faudra attendre qu'elle ait au moins atteint ses six ans pour qu'elle puisse commencer à contrôler ses transformations. Avant cela, sa magie sera trop instinctive pour en faire quelque chose.

- Woaw ! Teddy est Métamorphomage et Leanne animagus ! Votre prochain enfant il sera quoi ?

- Oui, et bien laisse-moi le temps de faire grandir un peu ceux-là afin d'avoir assez de mains pour en faire d'autres, répliqua Dora en lui secouant son index sous le nez.

- J'pourrais être la marraine ?

Remus, remis de la surprise que sa fille venait de leur faire, éclata de rire à l'air calculateur de Moïra et celui sévère de Dora.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Elle ne contrôle toujours pas ses transformations ? Demanda Henrique.

- Parfois si mais c'est assez rare. Ça l'agace d'ailleurs un peu car elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne se rend pas compte quand elle passe d'un état à l'autre. Sirius m'a dit qu'il l'aiderait à faire la distinction cet été. Elle ne comprend pas comment ça fonctionne et ses transformations intempestives la fatiguent beaucoup.

- Il est définitivement le mieux placé pour cela, commenta Lucius. J'espère qu'il réussira. Cette petite chérie mérite d'être plus à l'aise avec tout ça. Personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup quand elle course l'animal de ma fille. Mais je suppose que même en contrôlant ses transformations, elle pourra continuer à le faire.

- Et dire que tu es bientôt en vacances ... Remus, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas lui laisser Leanne en pension ? Ricana Milo.

- J'avoue que l'idée est tentante. Mais nous sommes en vacances en même temps que lui donc je n'aurais pas d'excuse valable pour la lui laisser.

- Allez-y, liguez-vous donc contre moi, renifla dédaigneusement Lucius. Mais sachez que si vous tenez à passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux, ne comptez pas venir déposer vos gamins au Manoir, je m'y opposerais farouchement.

- Je te rappelle que mon fils à vingt neuf ans, répondit le Russe, je doute qu'il prenne bien le fait que tu le prennes pour un gosse.

- Kerrian est le bienvenu à la maison étant donné qu'il s'occupe très bien tout seul. Je ne parlais pas de lui.

- Tu parlais donc de mes enfants ? Demanda Remus.

- Alors ne te méprends pas, j'aime beaucoup Teddy et Lili. C'est l'association de ta fille et du fennec de la mienne qui me pose problème. Surtout quand ils se coursent dans la maison au milieu de mes objets de valeur.

- Refile le fennec en pension à Severus, après tout c'est un cadeau de son fils pour sa filleule, s'amusa Henrique.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire que de surveiller un monstre de deux kilos !

- Déjà que tu n'arrives pas à savoir où est ta femme, rigola Milo.

- Oh mais je sais très bien où elle est : dans le bureau de notre cher Ministre.

- Alors tu n'arrives pas à la garder à toi.

- Peut-être, mais je me dis que je devrais réussir à le faire d'ici la fin des vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Kingsley ? Demanda Remus.

- Toujours la même chose depuis un mois, un jour il va finir par craquer et l'envoyer en cellule pour harcèlement.

- Au moins là tu sauras où elle est, s'amusa Milo.

- Je sais toujours où elle est, crétin ! Le fusilla du regard Severus avant de détourner la conversation. C'est monsieur Zabini qui prend les rennes du magasin pendant tes vacances ?

- Effectivement, répondit Remus. Il a pris ses vacances en juin cette année. Il avait envie de calme et a évité les foules estivales.

- Envie de calme ? On parle du même Zabini ? Ricana Severus.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'une certaine jeune fille qu'il convoite partait en vacances à ce moment là.

- En gros, il lui a fait le coup de la coïncidence du lieu des vacances, s'amusa Milo.

- Là ça lui ressemble plus.

La réplique de Severus fit pouffer ceux qui connaissaient le jeune homme. C'était une coureur de jupons invétéré et ce depuis ses années Poudlard. Quand il avait commencé à travailler avec les Jumeaux Weasley, il avait séduit bien des clientes qui venaient et revenaient pour soupirer sur lui. La boutique de farces et attrapes avait autant de succès par ses produits que par lui. Il avait tout de même eu un passage à vide, quatre ans plus tôt, et il avait alors quitté Fred et George le temps pour lui de régler certaines affaires familiales.

Tout avait commencé un soir qu'il était retourné chez sa mère pour récupérer quelques affaires à lui. Ne devant faire qu'un saut et repartir, il ne l'avait pas prévenue et était arrivé à l'improviste. Un peu trop à l'improviste. Il avait découvert celui qui était son beau-père depuis deux ans, mort dans le salon. Il avait tout de suite prévenu les autorités et après une autopsie, des traces de poison avaient été détectées. Tout s'était enchainé et les morts soi-disant naturelles des anciens époux de celle qui fut à une époque, Madame Zabini, furent l'objet d'une enquête. Il avait fallu presque huit mois avant d'avoir le fin mot de cette affaire et Blaise en avait été assez choqué. Oh il savait que sa mère n'était pas une sainte, mais apprendre qu'elle séduisait des hommes riches, les épousait et les empoisonnait pour récupérer l'héritage, cela avait de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Elle avait joué de malchance pour son dernier crime. Habituellement elle déclarait elle-même le décès après de longues heures d'attente. Cette fois, Blaise avait découvert le corps avant que le poison n'ait complètement disparu de l'organisme et empêchant de penser à une simple crise cardiaque.

Le garçon avait eu du mal à ce remettre de cette affaire mais avait fini par remonter la pente. Il était retourné voir les jumeaux pour tenter de reprendre sa place mais ils avaient embauché quelqu'un depuis quelques mois à sa place. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne parte, il l'avait orienté vers Remus. Celui-ci était dans une période professionnelle un peu délicate à ce moment là. Un an plus tôt, Zonko avait pris sa retraite suite à un accident d'expérimentation. Il avait alors cédé son commerce à Remus en qui il avait pleinement confiance depuis de nombreuses années. L'ex-Maraudeur était déjà son bras droit et avait repris sans trop de mal la boutique. Oh bien sûr, il y avait évidement eu quelques petits accros mais Amy, la vendeuse, l'avait largement secondé. Sauf qu'un an plus tard, elle avait elle-aussi pris sa retraite, le laissant tout seul pour gérer l'affaire. Pendant deux mois, il avait vu passer une ribambelle de vendeurs et vendeuses absolument pas compétants.

Remus se dit qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez les jumeaux de lui avoir envoyé Blaise. Ce garçon était vraiment professionnel et très expérimenté. Leur association avait tout de suite bien fonctionné et Dora avait été satisfaite de pouvoir de nouveau voir son époux plus que quelques heures par-ci par-là. Teddy et Leanne avaient également été ravis de retrouver leur papa. Depuis, les choses avaient encore évolué. Après quelques études et négociations, Remus et les jumeaux s'étaient associés. Par la suite, leurs ventes s'étaient envolées et un nouveau magasin, portant leur enseigne commune, devrait ouvrir à Manchester dans quelques semaines.

- En parlant des petits gars, reprit Milo, comment va Théodore ?

- Bien, comme toujours, répondit Severus. Mais j'ai commencé à tanner Albus pour qu'il me trouve un nouvel apprenti.

- Je croyais que Nott était professeur titulaire, s'interrogea Lucius.

- Il l'est. Et ce n'est pas pour totalement le remplacer non plus que je demande cela. Enfin un peu mais provisoirement.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est en train de travailler sa femme pour fonder une famille. Et quand je dis travailler ... c'est au corps, bien sûr.

- Et tu crois qu'une fois papa il partira ? S'enquit Henrique.

- Non, mais il aura droit à un congé. S'il peut entièrement prendre les cours en main en cas d'absence de ma part, je suis dans l'incapacité d'en faire de même.

- Albus ne devrait pas s'y opposer, indiqua Lucius, quant au conseil d'administration, je doute qu'il soit un problème.

Chacun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le blond n'en faisait plus parti depuis quelques années. Il lui était impossible de concilier son boulot au Ministère, sa famille et le conseil. Mais l'école n'avait pas perdu au change. Après avoir eu plusieurs membres qui ne restaient que quelques mois, une candidature avait été fermement retenue. Finalement c'était un autre Malfoy qui avait pris la place de Lucius. Narcissa jonglait très facilement entre son association, qu'elle avait créée pour divertir les enfants malades ou blessés de Ste Mangouste, et le conseil d'administration. Surtout depuis que Moïra avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et restait éloignée du Manoir presque dix mois par an. Elle était devenue une personne importante, autant en tant que femme du Sous-secrétaire, qu'en tant que femme accomplie et redoutable.

- Oh ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, grimaça Severus, ma condition continue de jouer en ma faveur. Merlin que je n'aime pas cette attention particulière ...

- C'est donc là que vous vous cachez ! Retentit la voix sévère de Poppy. Allez donc un peu dehors au lieu de vous enfermer ici !

- Poppy ...

- Oh non Severus, toi tu vas prendre le soleil tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te remette au régime pour aujourd'hui !

- Bon, et bien je commence à y aller, répondit celui-ci en se levant. C'est que je tiens à manger autre chose que de la vapeur et du bouilli aujourd'hui.

Les autres rigolèrent à le voir obéir aussi rapidement mais ils redevinrent rapidement sérieux quand l'infirmière les regarda comme des petits garçons récalcitrants. Ils finirent par se lever également pour sortir à la suite du professeur. Lucius passa devant elle, le nez relevé tel un aristo pédant tout en gardant son verre à la main. Milo rattrapa son frère pour lui murmurer que s'il voulait faire le mur, il était partant aussi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, Moïra et Teddy jouaient au ballon alors qu'un petit loup courait après eux en jappant de joie. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, ils disparurent derrière la maison dans un mélange de cris et de rires. Narcissa, Minerva et Nymphadora étaient en train de parler avec animation, assises à la table tout en grignotant quelques petites tomates. Chacun des hommes prirent place alors que Henrique leur resservait un verre sous le regard désapprobateur de Poppy. Mais elle ne put le reprendre qu'une voix les fit se retourner.

- Bonjour la compagnie !

- Hey ! Comment vas-tu mon fils ? S'enquit Milo en venant l'étreindre.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui papa, je vais très bien, soupira l'ancien Serdaigle.

Milo le regarda avec un sourire. _Papa_. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kerrian l'appelle ainsi un jour. Après tout, il avait seize ans quand il l'avait adopté. Et à cet âge là, on ne dit pas facilement ce genre de nom à quelqu'un qui était encore un inconnu une année plus tôt. Ça l'avait surpris la première fois, mais il n'avait réellement réagi que plus tard. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'appel qu'il avait reçu de Ste Mangouste ce jour là. Henrique avait eu un accident et se retrouvait dans un état critique. C'était un incident très rare qui n'était pas arrivé très souvent depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour quelques courses avant de s'isoler un peu pour transplaner. Sauf qu'au moment où il partait, un type avait également transplané, choisissant exactement cet endroit comme lieu d'atterrissage.

Le télescopage avait été extrêmement violent et certains témoins avaient même indiqué que le bruit assourdissant leur avait fait penser à une explosion. Les Guérisseurs avaient travaillé longtemps sur les deux hommes pour les soigner et Milo avait attendu avec angoisse de savoir comment il allait récupérer son compagnon. Kerrian avait débarqué complètement affolé à ce moment là. Il avait serré Milo contre lui en lui demandant des nouvelles qu'il n'avait pas encore. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il lui avait dit la première fois ... « Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, il est fort, il va s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était. ». Milo était devenu un _papa_ ce jour là. Henrique n'avait pu quitter l'hôpital que deux semaines plus tard mais totalement réparé. Il n'y avait plus eu sur lui aucune trace de l'accident. L'autre homme était également sorti complètement guéri, même s'il avait juré de ne plus jamais transplaner.

Milo suivit Kerrian des yeux tendrement, le temps qu'il saluait tout le monde. Puis quand il revint près de lui, il reprit :

- De toute façon, même si ça n'allait pas tu ne me le dirais pas.

- Mais si. Bon, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bon, tu sais bien comment je suis.

- Oui, je sais. Des restes de ta défense d'avant. Mais tu sais aussi comment je suis.

- Oui. Je dirais que tu n'atteins pas encore le cas dramatique d'oncle Severus, mais tu te défends pas mal dans le rôle de papa poule, sourit Kerrian s'attirant une réflexion peu gracieuse de son oncle. Ce qui me fait réfléchir quant à ma décision de venir quelques temps reprendre le studio.

- Attends, tu ne restes pas chez Draco ? Demanda Henrique en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas disputés ?

- Hum, ça fait quand même bien plaisir de voir combien vous êtes contents que je revienne à la maison.

- Bien sûr qu'on est content, s'exaspéra Milo en roulant des yeux. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ?

- On peut dire ça, mais pas d'affolement les gens, tout va bien avec lui. C'est juste que je pense que je me suis déjà assez imposé à lui. Ça fait presque six mois que je squatte sa chambre d'amis, alors il est temps que je lève les voiles.

- Il t'en a fait la remarque ? S'étonna Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Et je ne crois pas qu'il y pense non plus, mais c'est moi que ça dérange. Il faut que je me remette à flot et que j'avance. Je reviens ici juste le temps de me trouver un logement.

- Tu peux rester à la maison autant que tu veux.

- Je sais, merci papa. Oh et Draco ne devrait pas tarder, il finissait de se pomponner quand je suis parti.

- C'est une bonne chose de savoir que mon fils se libère un peu de son boulot pour venir nous voir, répondit sarcastiquement Lucius.

Mais il ne trompa personne. Il était très fier de Draco et de ce qu'il était devenu. Par contre, il était souvent déçu de le voir annuler les repas familiaux à cause de son travail. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas non plus très à cheval sur ses horaires. Narcissa avait été ravie qu'il mette les choses au clair avec le Ministre afin de rentrer à l'heure à la maison. Il l'avait bien fait remarquer à Draco, à plusieurs reprises, mais si celui-ci avait affirmé comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, il n'avait pas suivi ses conseils. Même quand il le lui avait ordonné, Draco n'avait fait que se braquer et il ne l'avait pas vu d'un mois entier. Décidément, les jeunes n'acceptaient pas l'autorité des anciens.

- Boude pas, oncle Lus, Kathleen l'a foutu à la porte par la peau des fesses hier et lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui pendant un mois. Comme il avait annulé ses vacances de printemps à cause de la bronchite de Mary et de l'appendicite de Cory, elle lui fait rattraper tout ça maintenant.

- C'est malheureux à dire, mais c'est une chance que toutes les chambres soient remplies, sinon il ne mettrait plus les pieds dans son appartement, soupira Minerva. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lever le pied de temps en temps.

- Oui mais vous savez comment il est, sourit Dora.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant que Henrique n'ouvre grand les yeux. Brusquement il courut dans la maison en marmonnant quelque chose à propos du four et de la viande qui y était depuis bien trop longtemps. Dora rigola avant de lui suivre en indiquant qu'elle allait lui filer un coup de main pour rendre le repas mangeable.

- J'espère que Draco va réellement lever le pied pendant ses vacances, continua Narcissa. Il est tellement pris dans son boulot que j'ai bien l'impression que mon premier petit enfant, ce sera Moïra qui me le donnera.

- Il n'en est pas question, s'offusqua Lucius. Elle est bien trop jeune pour penser ne serait-ce qu'à un garçon de cette façon là.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle nous le ferait pour dans un an, mais qu'au rythme où vont les choses, elle sera maman avant que l'idée d'être père n'effleure l'esprit de notre fils.

- J'avais bien compris et je maintiens que notre fille est trop jeune pour que tu penses à elle comme une fille à garçons !

- Lucius, je ne voudrais pas t'affoler, mais ta fille sort avec un garçon depuis février, lui murmura Severus avant de se faire foudroyer par le regard gris de Lucius. Mais fais comme si je n'avais rien dit ...

- Moïra est trop jeune pour ça !

- Et puis je te rassure, tatie, sourit Kerrian, Draco n'est pas non plus un moine. Certes il n'est pas un coureur et les filles ne restent jamais très longtemps car il est trop passionné par son boulot, mais je te promets que son cas n'est pas si désespéré que cela.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, susurra Poppy. Serais-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non, de rien du tout voyons ! J'ai pas vu les enfants, ils sont derrière ?

- Kerrian Wise, ne détourne pas la conversation, le reprit Milo.

- Mais je ne détourne rien du tout, je veux juste être poli envers les p'tits, se défendit Kerrian en se précipitant vers le coin de la maison. Youhou ! Teddy ! Lili ! Minimoys !

- JE T'INTERDITS DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! Hurla Moïra en arrivant tel un boulet de canon.

- Mais enfin, ma mini Moï à moi, tu sais bien que c'est affectif, répondit Kerrian avec un sourire tout en réceptionnant les deux enfants pour un câlin de bonjour. Et puis honnêtement tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux que le _Moustique_ que Dray sort à Ioann ?

- Oui ben va te faire foutre quand même !

- Moïra Malfoy ! D'où tiens-tu un tel langage indigne ! Gronda Lucius.

- D'oncle Sirius, papa.

- Je vais le tuer, marmonna le blond. Quant à toi, jeune fille, je crois que nous allons avoir une grande discussion sur ta façon de parler. Surtout devant ton cousin et ta cousine !

Moïra bougonna, lança un regard noir à Kerrian qui s'amusait de la situation et repartit en boudant derrière la maison. Le jeune homme était bien content que la conversation ait été déviée de cette façon. Il préférait de pas trop s'étendre sur sa vie alors que toute la famille était réunie. Il aurait déjà bien assez à faire pour répondre aux questions de ses pères. C'était parfois lourd d'avoir une famille, mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait la sienne. Et puis, même s'il allait mieux grâce à son séjour chez Draco, cela lui ferait du bien de se ressourcer chez ses parents.

- Et donc, monsieur Wise, Draco a une petite amie ? Demanda sournoisement Severus en levant suffisamment la voix pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.


	3. Partie 3

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Après un petit tour au pays des p'tits loups et des « vieux », l'arrivée de Kerrian va apporter des nouvelles de la génération… des presque trentenaires … oui oui moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle de penser à eux à cet âge là alors qu'on a vu Draco et Ioann tout petits lol Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… il devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions et peut-être même qu'il vous réjouira :P

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

Phrase défi : Les fringues avant les mecs.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3 :<strong>

Kerrian ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi son oncle était-il aussi vicieux ? Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de la vie privée de Draco, sans Draco et avec les parents de Draco. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû quitter l'appart en premier. S'il avait attendu un peu, son cousin se serait démerdé tout seul pour répondre à ces questions là. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer sa propre vie ... Oh il n'avait pas de souci du côté professionnel. Même si son homosexualité faisait que certains le regardaient de travers, il s'était fait une bonne réputation. Il était un agent du service de l'enfance très respecté depuis sa deuxième année de service. Et puis cela faisait maintenant presqu'un an qu'il avait réussi à avoir un siège au Magenmagot. Depuis sa côte était montée en flèche. Après tout, il était le membre le plus jeune depuis trois siècles et surtout sans avoir eu recours à des pots de vin pour y arriver.

Non, professionnellement, il avait réussi au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Quinze ans plus tôt, il avait juste eu envie de s'en sortir suffisamment pour ne pas finir la bouche ouverte dans un carton. Puis il avait croisé le chemin de Lucius Malfoy et tout avait changé. Ensuite il avait rencontré Draco et Ioann, et il s'était juré de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour aider les autres orphelins à avoir une chance également. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne pouvait pas donner une famille à tous ces enfants seuls, mais au moins, se débrouillait-il pour que les foyers dans lesquels ils étaient soient correctement tenus. Quant à ceux qui avaient des problèmes d'intégration ou qui avaient souffert d'une mauvaise famille, il savait toujours où les placer pour qu'ils pansent leurs blessures.

C'était la vie personnelle qui lui posait plus de problèmes. Il avouait, un peu en grimaçant, que lors de sa première année d'études après Poudlard, il avait un peu déconné. Il se donnait un peu l'impression d'avoir été un gigolo ... pour ne pas être plus vulgaire. Draco l'avait remis sur le droit chemin et il lui en était reconnaissant. Puis il avait rencontré un type avec lequel il avait réellement accroché. Il était sorti ensemble pendant huit mois avant qu'ils ne rompent pour incompatibilité d'emploi du temps. Stephen, qui travaillait de nuit, avait alors disparu de la circulation en partant découvrir Ibiza et toutes ses fiestas, avec son nouveau mec et son sac à dos.

Ensuite, Kerrian avait eu quelques flirts, quelques relations mais jamais plus de quelques semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise Stephen. Ils s'étaient tournés autour un moment avant de reprendre leur histoire. Très rapidement ils s'étaient installés ensemble comme un bon petit couple. Et ça avait duré pendant deux ans. Deux années où il avait été profondément amoureux. Et même aujourd'hui, alors que cela faisait six mois que c'était terminé, il haïssait son cœur de se serrer en pensant à lui.

**Flash Back**

_Mardi 1er Janvier 2008._

Il était quatre heures du matin quand Kerrian rentra chez lui. Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Stephen devait revenir de chez son frère un peu plus tard dans la journée pour qu'ils fêtent la nouvelle année dignement. Il avait donc quelques heures pour se remettre de cette soirée dans un club où il avait trainé Draco. Habituellement, Neville les accompagnait pour sortir le blond de ses affaires. Enfin presque à chaque fois, mais là, il était en famille et du coup, ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux. Son cousin s'était d'ailleurs éclaté tout autant que lui sur les airs entrainants tout en sirotant quelques verres. Kerry savait qu'ils étaient rentrés assez imbibés mais ils étaient encore assez lucides pour le faire avant qu'ils ne finissent complètement torchés. Bien que le blond soit plus rentré chez lui de façon à conclure avec la fille qu'il avait allumée, que pour se reposer.

L'ex-Serdaigle finit par sentir la fatigue lui tomber dessus et s'endormit avant même d'avoir pensé à se lever pour gagner son lit. Mais il n'avait pas pu dormir bien longtemps car moins d'une heure plus tard, il était réveillé brutalement par une douche glacée. Il se redressa vivement en poussant un cri de surprise avant de grimacer à son mal de crâne. Oui, il avait définitivement un peu trop bu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage énervé de son petit ami.

- T'es déjà rentré ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Mon frère a décidé de changer d'année en compagnie de sa nouvelle copine. Alors je t'ai laissé un message pour te dire que je serais là et qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.

- J'étais avec mon cousin, je t'ai dit que je passerais la soirée avec lui. Je l'ai rejoint directement après mon boulot. Tu le savais, je te l'ai dit. Et je n'ai eu aucun message.

- Mais bien sûr. En attendant je t'ai attendu toute la soirée et toi tu oses rentrer bourré pour dormir sur le canapé.

- Je savais pas que tu étais là. Et une fois posé, j'ai pas eu envie de me relever. Si j'avais su, je serais venu chercher ta chaleur.

- Evidement. Après t'être vautré dans celle de n'importe quel mec en rut, tu serais venu vers moi.

- Arrête avec ça. Tu sais très bien qu'aucun autre mec que toi m'attire.

- C'est ce que tu dis ... Va prendre une douche, tu pues la transpiration, la cloppe et je suis certain de trouver d'autres odeurs sur toi en cherchant bien.

Kerrian avait trop mal au crâne pour faire autre chose que secouer sa tête en grimaçant et se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il avouait qu'il ne sentait pas très bon et qu'il commençait à grelotter de sa douche inopportune. Il passa par la chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres avant de filer se laver. Il farfouilla dans l'armoire de façon à trouver une potion pour lui éclaircir l'esprit. Un instant plus tard, l'eau chaude glissait sur ses muscles et les détendit progressivement. Merlin que ça faisait du bien. Il resta sous le jet un long moment avant d'en sortir pour se frictionner vivement. Il était maintenant franchement fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans son lit. Décidant de perdre le moins de temps possible, il passa un boxer et délaissa le reste de ses habits dans la salle d'eau avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Mais visiblement Stephen n'était pas décidé à le laisser se reposer.

- Je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec Malfoy.

- Stephen ...

- Je sais que tu as flirté toute la soirée.

- N'importe quoi.

- Et ce type avec qui tu t'es frotté comme une chienne, c'était quoi ?

- Quel type ?

- Parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs ?

- Mais non, c'est juste que je ne me suis frotté à personne, alors je ne vois pas de ... Attends, tu me dis ça comme si ... hey ! Tu m'as suivi ?

- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Un pote m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu, j'ai suivi ses indications et je suis tombé sur toi en pleine débauche.

- Tu m'as suivi ... , répéta Kerrian en fronçant les sourcils, le mal de tête brusquement oublié. Bordel, mais tu as donc si peu confiance en moi que ça ?

- Je sais ce que tu étais quand je t'ai rencontré.

- J'avais enfin un peu de liberté et je me suis défoulé et tu le sais car tu en as autant profité que moi. Mais merde, j'ai muri et j'ai changé. Parce que j'ai un métier qui me plait et que je ne veux pas torpiller pour une histoire de cul. Mais surtout parce que je t'aime et que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller courir ailleurs !

- C'est pour cela que tu passes ton temps à sortir en boite sans moi ou à aller prendre des pots après ton boulot.

- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir une vie sociale quand même ? Tu m'excuseras si après avoir souvent été isolé dans mon enfance j'ai envie de voir du monde maintenant. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je couche avec tous les mecs que je croise ! De plus je ne sors qu'une fois par mois avec mon cousin qui, si je ne le secoue pas, reste plongé dans son boulot en oubliant qu'il y a une vie à l'extérieur. Une fois par mois, bordel ! Tout le reste du temps je suis avec toi.

- Et tu profites de ces soirées pour t'éclater hein ?

- Quand on sort, c'est pour lui, alors on ne va pas dans des lieux gay ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire, entouré d'hétéros ? Mais réfléchis un peu !

- Hier soir, ça ne t'a pourtant pas gêné. Tu te laissais peloter sans vergogne !

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Mais peut-être étais-tu trop saoul et que tu as pris quelqu'un d'autre pour moi, cracha amèrement l'ex-Serdaigle.

Stephen avait pris cette mauvaise habitude de boire plus que de raison lorsqu'ils sortaient. Souvent c'était lui qui le ramenait chez eux et qui s'occupait de le rafraichir, de le déshabiller et de le border avant de venir le rejoindre dans leurs draps. Ça lui avait pris en même temps que sa jalousie était montée d'un cran. Au début Kerrian avait été flatté de le voir jaloux mais maintenant, il reconnaissait que ça devenait lourd à supporter, surtout quand c'était doublé d'un débit important d'alcool.

- Je sais quand même te reconnaître. Depuis le temps que je t'ai à poil dans mon plumard, je pourrais te reconnaître même en fermant les yeux. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu rentres au lieu de te vautrer dans le lit de l'autre, mais tu étais bien parti pour le baiser sérieusement.

Kerrian s'assombrit. Ces mots là lui faisaient mal. Surtout qu'il s'était certes amusé avec Draco, mais il n'avait rien fait d'ambigüe avec qui que ce soit. Ils avaient participé à une soirée spéciale d'un club où ils allaient souvent. Ils connaissaient beaucoup de monde là-bas. Bon d'accord, il n'aurait jamais avoué à son compagnon, mais Andrea, une des barmaids, s'était amusée à le chauffer comme à chaque fois qu'il passait. Oh elle n'avait aucune chance et le savait, mais c'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Pourtant au-delà de ça, il n'avait jamais flirté ou dragué. Et certainement pas lors de ces soirées avec son blondinet de cousin.

Mais Stephen ne voyait en lui que le mec coureur qu'il avait été à un moment de sa vie. Et ça commençait à lui peser. Leurs disputes à ce sujet là devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Draco ne le lui avait dit qu'une fois car il n'était pas du genre insister sans arrêt, mais il l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour lui signaler qu'il n'aimait pas Stephen et qu'un jour, il le ferait réellement souffrir. Et maintenant il comprenait. Lui il l'aimait et n'avait pas voulu écouter. Après tout, combien de personnes étaient heureuses contre l'avis de leurs proches ? Beaucoup. Alors pourquoi pas lui. Sauf que la jalousie de Stephen était devenue obsédante, oppressante et virulente depuis quelques semaines.

Plus que cela, au fil du temps, les insultes avaient insinué le doute en lui. Etait-il réellement comme Stephen le voyait ? Avait-il un sentiment si faussé de ce qu'était son comportement ? Mais là, à cette heure matinale du premier janvier de la nouvelle année, il n'avait plus envie de les encaisser. Il n'était pas une pute ! Et quand Stephen lui attrapa vivement le bras pour le secouer afin qu'il l'écoute au lieu de « rêvasser à son coup de la nuit », ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Bordel, il en était à le suivre ! Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec son frère et n'avait manigancé ça que pour le fliquer !

- Tu ne sortiras plus jamais sans moi. Je m'en tape que ton cousin s'enterre dans son bureau. Il est assez grand pour se prendre en main tout seul. Tu es à moi.

- Alors je t'arrête Stephen, je ne suis pas à toi mais à moi et moi seul. Ensuite ne t'en prends pas à Draco. Ce qu'il fait en une journée est bien plus honorifique que ce que tu feras en toute une décennie. Et enfin, je vais résoudre tous nos problèmes avec ma première résolution de l'année : on arrête les frais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Grogna Stephen.

- Tu as très bien compris. Cette fois c'est définitivement fini entre nous.

- Tu es à moitié cuit et dans quelques heures, tu reviendras ramper devant moi. La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à faire pour te récupérer. On s'est revu deux fois et tu es vite revenu dans mon lit.

La dureté des mots déchira un peu plus le cœur de Kerrian. S'était-il fourvoyé pendant tout ce temps ?

- M'as-tu seulement aimé à un moment ou un autre ?

- Oui bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas un type avec un tel corps ?

- Ouais, qui donc hein ? Ben j'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied hier car c'était la dernière fois que tu disais bonjour à mon corps, ricana douloureusement Kerrian en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Je me casse.

- Pour aller où ? Je te rappelle que tu as emménagé chez moi.

- Et alors ? J'ai vécu avant toi et je le ferais après toi. Ne te prends pas pour le nombril du monde, tu en es tout juste son trou du cul.

Décidant que manuellement ce n'était pas assez rapide, Kerry jeta un sort pour rassembler toutes ses affaires qu'il rangea, réduites, dans son sac à l'intérieur magiquement agrandi. Puis il fit de même sur ses dossiers déposés dans le salon et sur tout ce qui lui appartenait. Quand tout fut bien rangé, il enfila un pantalon et un pull, puis il attrapa ses bagages pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Si tu t'en vas, ne reviens pas tout à l'heure pour que je te récupère, cracha Stephen.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'appartenais pas, aussi tu ne pourras de toute façon pas me récupérer. Et je te conseille de ne plus me suivre si tu ne veux pas avoir les Aurors au train. Et je pense que tu sais que j'ai de bons contacts.

- Encore des ex ?

- Oh non, juste de bons potes que j'avais à Poudlard pour ne compter qu'eux. Sans compter que lorsqu'un membre du Magenmagot est traqué, crois-moi, le Ministère ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

Un instant après, Kerrian avait transplané. Mais rapidement la colère laissa sa place au désarroi et à la douleur. Il était réellement amoureux de Stephen. Même si après cette scène, sa raison se demandait pourquoi, son cœur, lui, se serrait fortement. Il se dirigea vers un parc avant de s'affaisser sur un banc. Il posa ses valises au sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait beau être celui qui avait rompu, là il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais il était relativement peu vêtu et il se traita d'abruti pour avoir envoyé sa cape chaude au fond de son sac. Aussi il se releva prestement, attrapa ses affaires et transplana sur le palier de l'appartement de Draco avant de sonner vivement à la porte. Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour qu'un blond, passablement énervé, n'ouvre la porte pieds-nus et en caleçon.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel à six heures du ... Kerry ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant son cousin, la mine défaite, sac de voyage à la main et grelottant dans son pull léger. Il s'écarta pour lui permettre d'entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai rompu avec Stephen.

- Je ne te ferais pas l'offense de te dire que c'est une grosse perte, mais je suis désolé pour toi. Tu veux un café pour te réchauffer ?

Un mouvement du côté de la chambre attira leur attention. Une jolie brune venait d'entrer dans le salon, tout juste vêtue d'une des chemises de Draco par dessus son sous-vêtement, et se proposa pour préparer la boisson. Le blond lui fit un sourire de remerciement en lui indiquant la cuisine avant d'entrainer Kerrian sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé de venir te déranger. Vous devez avoir envie de faire autre chose tous les deux. Je vais te laisser, je vais retourner chez mes parents.

- Non. Pour l'instant tu restes ici. Vu ta tronche, oncle Milo va nous faire une syncope si tu te pointes à l'aube. Tu peux rester là aussi longtemps que tu veux.

- Merci ... t'as raison, il vaut mieux que je me reprenne avant de rentrer sinon je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle puis au chocolat chaud alors que j'ai plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. Mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Surtout maintenant.

- Si tu parles de moi, Wise, tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis j'ai appris il y a longtemps qu'en fréquentant cet idiot, je fréquentais aussi sa famille. C'est une chose qui n'a visiblement pas changé même si ce n'est plus Ioann qui est collé à lui.

- Un conseil Draco, cette fois ne la laisse pas partir. Surtout pour une connerie.

- Oh ça va. Je te rappelle que tu ne nous connaissais pas encore à l'époque. Et c'est une heure trop matinale pour que je puisse correctement te répondre.

- Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de coucher ensemble que ça veut dire quelque chose.

- Sauf que les trois dernières fois où vous vous êtes vu quand qu'on est sorti, vous avez quand même flirté sans vergogne et là vous rentrez ensemble. Alors je sais que côté cœur, vu que je viens de mettre fin à une relation de deux ans, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous dire ça, mais arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Surtout que cette fois vous n'avez plus Parkinson sur le dos. Elle ne pourra plus vous faire le coup de « je mets des fringues d'un autre mec dans les affaires de Tracey pour que Draco la jette ».

- Merci de me rappeler que j'avais cette tarée ventousée à moi. Et que j'étais un petit con sans réflexion à l'époque. Tu es aussi prié d'arrêter tes conneries si tu ne veux pas dormir sur mon paillasson, grommela Draco en roulant des yeux. Et au lieu de détourner la conversation, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stephen ?

- Beaucoup de choses, mais pour faire simple il m'a piqué une grosse crise de jalousie très insultante. Il nous a suivis ce soir. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Enfin soi-disant que j'aurais allumé un type au point de limite coucher avec lui sur la piste de danse.

- Il nous a suivis ? Il vaut mieux que je ne le croise pas dans les jours à venir sinon je lui refais le portrait.

- Et de quel autre type il parle ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu aie dragué qui que ce soit ...

- C'était aussi mon impression, Tracey, mais visiblement, j'en ai fait plus que je n'ai cru.

- Kerrian, sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas le croire ? Je n'ai jamais pu le sentir ce mec. Je savais qu'il était faux et qu'un jour il te ferait du mal. Je suis franchement désolé car je sais que tu l'aimes profondément et que tu n'es pas bien, mais je suis assez satisfait que tu ais enfin ouvert les yeux.

- Je sais, j'aurais dû t'écouter. J'aurais moins perdu mon temps et ça ferait peut-être moins mal maintenant. Putain, comment j'ai pu me fourvoyer comme ça avec lui. Merde, je pensais réellement qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. En fait j'étais juste sa chose et je n'ai rien vu. Je suis juste pathétique.

- Non, tu étais juste amoureux, murmura Tracey. Et ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

Kerrian acquiesça avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé, la tête renversée sur le dossier et des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Draco lança un regard à la jeune femme qui lui fit un très léger sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Il paraissait évident que leur nuit était finie, aussi elle décida de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour tout le monde avec une bonne dose de chocolat pour le nouveau célibataire. Pendant ce temps là, Draco s'était levé pour s'installer aux côtés de son cousin et le serrer dans ses bras. L'amour était quelque chose de merveilleux mais cela pouvait aussi terriblement faire souffrir. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes alors que Kerrian évacuait son chagrin.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Le jeune membre du Magenmagot était resté jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de rentrer chez ses pères. Cela lui avait fait du bien de revenir aux sources et de se faire dorloter. Mais à presque vingt neuf ans, cela l'avait tout de même un peu saoulé. Et finalement, au bout de deux semaines, il avait accepté l'invitation de Draco et avait emménagé avec lui. Le blond l'avait aidé à ne pas craquer. S'il n'avait pas été là, il serait très certainement reparti frapper à la porte de Stephen. Puis avec le temps, il avait réussi à penser à autre chose. Il avait mis son ex de côté du mieux qu'il avait pu et même si parfois il avait des coups de déprime, il avait repris pied.

Et puis afin de l'aider à tourner la page, Draco avait tenu à ce que leurs diverses sorties deviennent presque hebdomadaires et se passent dans des lieux gay. Neville avait eu un peu plus de mal mais suivait tout de même le mouvement aussi souvent que possible et tant que sa femme pouvait venir également. Mais, le blond avait rapidement fait en sorte de toujours être accompagné d'une demoiselle lui aussi. Effectivement, aussi flatté qu'il aurait pu être, il avait eu un peu de mal supporter de se faire draguer sans arrêt. Kerry les avait d'ailleurs remerciés pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui. C'était une chose d'accepter l'homosexualité, c'en était une autre d'autant s'impliquer dans ce monde. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant à Stephen, mais le mignon petit serveur de son bar favori lui permettait de vite effacer toutes pensées nostalgiques. Oh ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. En fait, ils ne faisaient que se tourner autour, se regardant intensément, se souriant. Kerrian ne savait toujours pas son prénom mais il avait appris qu'il allait fêter son vingt et un nième anniversaire en octobre. Il avait huit ans de moins que lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de si ça deviendrait sérieux un jour et il s'en moquait totalement. Pour l'instant, cela lui plaisait beaucoup tout ça. Et carpe diem ...

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il comptait se trouver un logement. Si quelque chose de plus devait arriver entre eux, il se voyait mal l'inviter prendre un verre chez son cousin. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, mais Tracey avait emménagé avec Draco depuis un mois et cela le dérangeait un peu de s'immiscer entre eux. Cette relation avait du bon sur Draco qui se dégageait plus facilement de son boulot qu'avant. Mais les trouver enlacés sur le canapé en revenant d'une réunion tardive, n'était pas une façon très agréable pour lui de finir sa journée. Mais ça, ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer aux autres.

- Il n'a jamais caché avoir des aventures, oncle Severus.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? Insista le professeur.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression que le repas sera un peu cuit mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius ricana à cette réplique alors que Severus souriait en coin. Le garçon avait un aplomb savoureux et s'il devait repasser sous le Choixpeau, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit de nouveau envoyé à Serdaigle. Fréquenter des Serpentards avait pas mal déteint sur lui.

- Bientôt en vacances Kerrian ? Demanda Remus dans un sourire.

- En Août seulement. J'aurais préféré les prendre maintenant pour profiter du retour de Ioann, mais j'ai récupéré le dossier d'un jeune garçon très difficile. Ses parents ont été tués dans un cambriolage il y a deux ans. Il a tout vu et n'est en vie que parce qu'il s'est caché très rapidement. Il a neuf ans et il a déjà fait deux foyers car personne n'arrive à le maintenir.

- Alors il est entre de bonnes mains, répliqua Minerva en le regardant fermement. Comme tous les autres. Et il finira apaisé lui aussi.

- Je ne fais pas grand-chose. Draco fait le plus gros du travail.

- Je dirais que c'est un travail d'équipe, sourit Narcissa. Un excellent travail d'équipe.

- Il va finir par me haïr de lui envoyer des petits durs régulièrement, grimaça le jeune homme.

- Mais non, je me contenterais de faire de toi mon esclave à vie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la maison d'où Draco venait de sortir. Il était élégamment vêtu, comme tout le temps. Il s'approcha de son cousin pour lui filer un coup derrière la tête pour dire des bêtises avant d'aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Narcissa ne se fit pas prier. Il avait beau avoir vingt huit ans, c'était son bébé et il le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Puis elle lui attrapa le visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser généreusement sur les deux joues. Il bougonna un peu avant de continuer son tour d'horizon. Il embrassa Milo qui essaya de le décoiffer en l'ébouriffant. Il serra la main de Remus, se fit câliner par Minerva et Poppy qui le serrèrent toutes les deux tendrement contre leur cœur, puis il arriva devant son père. Avec un petit sourire, il se serra dans ses bras et l'entendit tout juste lui murmurer un « bonjour mon fils ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais la façon dont c'était prononcé lui faisait toujours très chaud au cœur.

Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à offrir à sa famille et qu'il faudrait qu'il lève sérieusement le pied. Mais savoir que son père était fier de ce qu'il faisait était tellement bon ... Parce que contrairement à ce que beaucoup s'attendaient, jamais Lucius n'avait levé le petit doigt pour faciliter le parcourt professionnel de son fils. Pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il respectait son choix de vouloir se faire une réputation par lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs bien réussi. Après ses études de droit et gestion, il avait suivi une voie qui lui tenait à cœur. C'était Kerrian et sa mésaventure avec sa directrice de foyer qui l'avaient influencé. Il avait suivi le cursus normal de façon à pouvoir s'occuper lui-même d'un foyer. Ce n'avait pas été simple car si le nom des Malfoy était respecté, être un « fils de » n'était pas sans lui poser des problèmes.

Aussi il avait également travaillé sur son temps personnel pour se trouver des locaux, les mettre aux normes et les aménager. Quand il avait eu les autorisations et les dérogations nécessaires, il avait ouvert les portes de son foyer. Un immeuble de type victorien dans une banlieue calme de Londres. Un cadre tranquille et reposant, humain et amical, juste de quoi aider des orphelins à grandir avant de se trouver une famille. Les débuts avaient été un peu chaotiques. Il avait dû faire ses preuves et ce n'était pas avec les deux ou trois enfants qu'on lui confiait qu'il aurait pu convenablement les faire. Sans compter qu'il lui avait fallu trouver des subventions pour subvenir à toutes les dépenses occasionnées. Car s'il avait un bon compte en banque personnel, il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'utiliser uniquement à des fins professionnelles. De plus, malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait faire face seul à tout ce qu'engendrait la tenue d'un foyer. Il avait dû engager une personne pour l'aider avec les enfants et il avait vénéré son cousin Sirius pour lui avoir mis Kreattur à sa disposition. Le vieil elfe était d'ailleurs tellement content d'être de nouveau utile qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de presque dix ans.

En fait, Draco estimait avoir une jolie dette envers son cousin. Pas financièrement, mais pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée. Il était déjà agent au service de l'enfance depuis plus d'un an quand il avait ouvert son foyer. Il était arrivé un jour avec le dossier d'une fillette de onze ans, cracmol, qui avait été si souvent bousculée de par son manque de magie qu'elle en était devenue hargneuse. Kerrian lui avait dit qu'elle devait être de nouveau transférée pour cause de violence. Sauf que personne ne voulait d'elle, que les foyers se renvoyaient la balle pour éviter de la récupérer et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Draco n'avait mis que deux jours pour réfléchir avant de lui demander de lui envoyer la fillette. Il avait fallu presqu'un an mais elle avait totalement changé et avait enfin trouvé une famille aimante. Cette affaire avait fait du bruit. Au début parce que les gens voulait voir comment le fils de Lucius allait se rétamer. Puis parce que la rumeur comme quoi il était un directeur de foyer merveilleux avait enflé dans les hautes sphères.

Puis petit à petit, il avait pris de la renommée. Il était devenu l'incontournable de la profession. En principe, c'était lui qui récupérait les cas difficiles. Il leur apprenait à avoir confiance en eux, à faire confiance aux adultes et même si certains repartaient pour d'autres foyers, beaucoup trouvaient une famille. Draco ne comptait pas ses heures. Il savait qu'il était largement sous payé par rapport au travail fourni, mais il s'en moquait. Tant que les enfants étaient bien et heureux, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il avait vu ce que Sergueï avait fait à Ioann et ce que Mangin avait accompli sur Kerrian. Il avait grandi dans cette ambiance. Il avait toujours veillé sur quelqu'un, du moins d'aussi loin que sa mémoire lui accordait de se souvenir. Avant ne comptait pas, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait avant Ioann car cela lui paraissait bien trop différent de ce qu'il avait vécu ensuite pour être vrai. Bref, il avait ça dans le sang. Aujourd'hui son frère était heureux et s'assumait tout seul, alors il avait reporté ce besoin d'aider et d'entourer les plus démunis sur les enfants dont il s'occupait.

Après avoir prouvé sa valeur aux yeux des autres, Draco avait vu les demandes augmenter. Il avait rapidement dû faire appel à une aide supplémentaire, autant pour assumer la gestion du foyer que l'éducation des enfants. Il avait passé trois ou quatre personnes avant de tomber sur Kathleen. Elle avait quatre ans de plus que lui et il se plaisait à dire qu'elle était pire qu'un dragon derrière son air angélique. Si au début il avait été méfiant, Draco avait rapidement compris qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour correctement le seconder en tant que sous-directrice. Oui le blond était assez exclusif avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Il en avait vus grandir quelques uns sans que personne ne veuillent d'eux, principalement des frères et sœurs qu'il se refusait à séparer. Mais s'il était passé pour un grand frère aussi autoritaire qu'aimant pour certains, ou pour un père vis-à-vis des plus jeunes, Kit avait définitivement été acceptée par tous ces enfants en mal d'une présence féminine.

Depuis, ce couple étrange était définitivement adopté par les orphelins dont ils s'occupaient. Draco s'était moqué de Kit lorsqu'ils avaient reçu une lettre d'un de leurs anciens pensionnaires qui leur disait qu'il ne les oubliait pas et qu'il les remerciait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Mais le blond n'en était pas moins ému et se faisait aussi chambrer, après coup, lorsque Kathleen le surprenait en train de relire les courriers. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe tous les deux. Et heureusement que la jeune femme était là. Elle avait assez de poigne pour le sortir du foyer par la peau des fesses quand il s'éternisait plus que nécessaire. Comme la veille quand elle lui avait ordonné de partir en vacances.

Alors que Moïra arrivait vers lui, accompagnée de Teddy et Leanne, Draco se dit qu'il était effectivement bien que son foyer soit plein. Par le passé, cela lui était souvent arrivé de prendre une chambre libre pour être plus près des enfants. Mais maintenant, il voyait les choses un peu différemment. Il était toujours à écoute de ses pensionnaires et cela lui arrivait plusieurs fois par semaine d'oublier l'heure avec eux, soit pour les border ou leur raconter des histoires, pour les plus jeunes, ou encore lorsque l'un d'eux était malade. Mais depuis qu'il entretenait une relation assez suivie avec Tracey, il assimilait un peu plus ce qu'on essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis quelques années. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui et pour se trouver une compagne qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était, avec ses besoins envers son foyer ou sa famille.

Il était retombé sur Tracey par hasard lors d'une sortie. Elle se remettait d'une relation qui s'était mal finie et lui avait été trainé par Kerrian et Neville qui voulaient le voir s'amuser un peu plus. Cela lui avait fait étrange de la revoir après tant d'années où ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Au fil des mois et des semaines, une belle complicité s'était installée entre eux. Et elle avait un avantage qui prévalait tout le reste : elle savait que n'importe quel membre de sa famille passerait toujours en priorité et elle l'acceptait. Comme elle avait accepté, du temps de Poudlard, que Ioann était toujours prioritaire sur les autres. Kerrian avait raison, c'était rare de voir une personne accepter aussi bien ce genre de situation. Il avait été assez idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Maintenant il ne comptait pas laisser sa chance passer. Sans compter que ses anciens sentiments pour elle étaient progressivement ressortis ...

Après que les deux petits soient repartis en entrainant une Moïra de plus en plus bougonne de devoir s'occuper d'eux, Draco finit son tour de table en étreignant vivement son parrain. Le regard de celui-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais en tant que bon Serpentard, il s'attendait et se préparait déjà au pire.

- Alors, mon grand, commença Narcissa, il parait que tu es en vacances ?

- Effectivement maman, Kit m'a jeté et Kerrian s'est fait un plaisir de s'associer à elle. Ce sont des tortionnaires. Heureusement que Neville était occupé hier soir, sinon aucun doute qu'il lui aurait prêté main forte.

- Oui bien sûr, ironisa Kerrian. C'est toi qui te tues au boulot et nous sommes les bourreaux. Tu ne seras crédible que lorsque tu arriveras à lever le pied tout seul, mon petit Drakichounet chéri.

- Et à mon avis, ta copine se rangera de leur côté plutôt que du tien, intervint sournoisement Severus.

- Elle comprend très bien la ... Hey !

- Oui, je confirme, reprit le professeur en ricanant, tu as besoin de vacances.

- Comment est-elle mon trésor ? Demanda Narcissa, ravie de voir que finalement son fils ne se prédestinait pas à une vie de vieux célibataire endurci ... sans pour autant oser insister.

- En fait, Oncle Henrique et Dora l'ont interpelée quand on est passé devant la cuisine et ont tenu à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue dans la famille, soupira Draco, sinon vous l'auriez déjà rencontrée.

- Et bien heureusement que mon homme prévoit toujours large niveau part, fit remarquer Milo. Mais la prochaine fois, un petit coup de cheminette pour prévoir c'est sympa aussi.

- Alors c'est sérieux ? Demanda Narcissa, les yeux brillant de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude de perdre son bébé.

- Oui maman, c'est sérieux. En fait elle habite avec moi depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'officialiser.

- Merlin que le temps passe, s'écria Minerva. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de ce jour où j'ai vu Nymphadora débarquer dans mon bureau en te trainant avec elle alors que Charlie portait un Ioann à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

- C'était un jour spécial, sourit Draco.

- Laisse-moi deviner, railla Severus, « Mamie Minou » ?

- Effectivement Severus, le snoba sa collègue, c'était un très grand et merveilleux jour ! Même si c'était un peu étrange.

- Cela se conçoit, répondit Poppy, mais vous connaissiez déjà Ioann et vous saviez que Draco et lui étaient proches. Côté choc, rien n'équivaudra à celui que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai vu notre irascible professeur de potions arriver dans mon bureau, portant dans ses bras un petit garçon loin d'être rassuré. Albus avait beau m'avoir mise rapidement au courant, ma surprise n'a pas été feinte.

- Et vous êtes tombée sous son charme dès le premier regard, soupira Severus en roulant des yeux.

- Il faut dire qu'avec sa petite bouille toute mignonne, il aurait été difficile du contraire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu m'as charmé, Severus. Oh pas pour ta bouille mignonne, ni pour ton caractère presque supportable, ça nous en conviendrons tous, mais pour ton comportement avec ton fils.

- Merlin me protège, j'ai au moins échappé aux papouilles exubérantes grâce à mon caractère si insupportable !

- Tonton Milo ! Tonton Milo !

- Qu'y a-t-il ma Lili jolie ? Demanda le Russe en se retournant pour voir la petite fille courir vers lui en faisant de grands gestes, suivie plus lentement par son frère.

- Y a Tonton Henrique qui râle que tu ne l'aides pas à faire le repas pendant que maman pèle les pommes de terre en rigolant. Et y a aussi la dame à la jolie robe qui a mis ton tablier où y a écrit « j'veux un bisou » pour l'aider avec le poulet ! Pourquoi tu aides pas tonton et je peux lui faire un bisou à la dame ?

- Pour tonton, je vais vite aller l'aider pour qu'il ne râle plus. Et pour la dame, demande à Draco si tu peux lui donner un bisou car c'est sa copine.

- Je vous accompagne pour donner un coup de main au cuistot, ajouta Poppy en le suivant vers la maison.

- T'as une copine, parrain ? Demanda Teddy. Une vraie ?

- Draco ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas venir avec ta poupée gonflable ! S'écria Kerrian, faussement indigné.

- Va caresser un oursin Wise. Et oui Teddy, c'est ma copine pour de vrai.

- Elle est pas aussi belle que maman mais elle est jolie quand même. Je peux aller dire à Moï que c'est ta copine ? Elle est en train d'espionner à la fenêtre.

- Oui, vas-y bonhomme, s'amusa le blond avant de se tourner vers Leanne qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ?

- C'est quoi une poupée ronflable ?

- C'est une poupée pour les grandes personnes ma puce. Et vous, les garçons, vous êtes priés de ne pas dire n'importe quoi à proximité des oreilles de ma fille, gronda Remus avant d'attraper la main de sa fille puis de son fils. Venez, on va dire bonjour à la jolie dame avant que ces idiots ne vous pervertissent les oreilles.

- C'est quoi perserv ... préver ...

- _Pervertir_ et c'est aussi un mot de grande personne.

Les deux cousins se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice en se chamaillant, pendant que Minerva lançait un regard éloquent à Severus qui renifla dans sa direction.

- La dame à la jolie robe ? Intervint Lucius curieux de savoir si cette demoiselle serait réellement à l'hauteur de la classe des Malfoy. Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est acheté une robe rien que pour l'occasion…

- Si, mais de toute façon, elle a une armoire bien remplie. Elle travaille dans le milieu de la mode, répondit son fils. Elle est styliste. Et très passionnée par son boulot. Presque trop.

- Oui ben ça te va bien de dire ça, ricana Kerrian. Moi je dis qu'entre une nana qui fait passer les fringues avant les mecs et un type qui n'arrive pas à s'arracher de son foyer, c'est un miracle qu'ils se soient trouvés.

- Mais je t'en prie, fais comme si ma vie privée ne l'était pas. Tu mériterais que je parle de ton petit blondinet avec qui tu ...

- Que dalle ! S'écria Kerrian avant de se retourner vers leurs ainés. Il débloque totalement, il n'y a aucun blondinet ! Et encore heureux que tu aies attendu que mon père soit reparti dans la maison sinon je ne te raconte pas le drame ! Espèce de furet sans cervelle !

- C'est finalement une bonne chose que tu décides de ne plus vivre à mes crochets, ça me fera de l'air, renifla Draco.

- Vivre à tes crochets ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Je te rappelle que tu as refusé que je te paye un loyer et que c'est moi qui paye la bouffe. D'ailleurs heureusement que c'est moi qui fais les courses parce qu'on serait mort de faim depuis un moment si on avait du vivre sur ce que tu avais dans tes placards !

- Les garçons, les réprimanda Narcissa. Même Teddy et Leanne sont plus matures que vous ne l'êtes à l'instant précis.

- Et puis j'aimerais être présenté convenablement à la jeune femme qui s'approche, indiqua Lucius en se redressant.

- Ainsi donc Miss Davis a de nouveau croisé ton chemin ... , réfléchit Severus dans un murmure.

- Je vous dois d'ailleurs dix gallions, soupira Minerva. Ce pari est un peu vieux, mais vous aviez raison quand vous disiez qu'ils se remettraient un jour ensemble.

- Et je vous les rendrais car j'avais estimé leur rupture à quelques semaines tout au plus et non à une quinzaine d'années.

Alors que les deux professeurs comméraient dans quelques chuchotis, Tracey arriva à hauteur de Draco. Celui-ci l'avait regardée arriver avec beaucoup de douceur dans les yeux. Ni Narcissa ni Lucius ne purent passer à côté et s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Le jeune blond déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille. Puis il se retourna vers sa famille pour faire les présentations. Il aurait pu appréhender ce que sa famille pourrait dire d'elle. Mais il avait confiance. Quels que soient ses choix, ses parents le soutiendraient. Tout comme Milo et Henrique avaient accepté la relation de Kerrian et Stephen alors qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ce dernier. Et puis visiblement il avait déjà l'approbation de son parrain et de sa grand-mère.

Alors que Moïra s'était précipitée pour rencontrer la nouvelle venue et que celle-ci répondait tranquillement aux questions de Lucius sur son emploi, Leanne et Teddy arrivèrent en courant pour récupérer un peu l'attention des adultes qui avaient tendance à les oublier. Du moins de leurs avis. Remus et Dora arrivèrent peu de temps après avec un plateau rempli de verres vides pour l'un et un assortiment de boissons pour l'autre. Le lycanthrope attira l'attention en signalant qu'ils avaient trouvé du monde sur le chemin. Et pour le plaisir des enfants, un gros chien noir jappa joyeusement avant que Sirius d'apparaisse sur ses deux jambes, pendant que sa compagne roulait des yeux à son comportement de gamin.


	4. Partie 4

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjours à tous ! Et oui, Kerrian n'a pas eu de chance en amour mais semble vouloir inverser la tendance ! Draco a un boulot très prenant mais il l'aime vraiment et s'épanouit avec ses enfants. Il a retrouvé Tracey et cette fois, ils sont assez adultes pour pouvoir mener à bien leur relation et c'est une bonne chose. Aujourd'hui, et bien on a un chien fou sur le feu non… et plein d'autres petites choses et de nouveaux arrivants aussi bref… à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

**Infos :** pour ceux qui sont intéressés, sachez que dimanche je posterai le 1er chapitre de « Merlin quelles vacances ! ». Le chapitre 2 sera posté le 25 avril, une fois que j'aurais fini définitivement ma saga simplicité. Apprenez aussi que j'ai ressorti une autre de mes histoires qui a été écrite juste avant Simplicité. Elle sera postée à la suite de Merlin. Dernière chose est pas des moindres depuis presque un mois, j'ai l'esprit en ébullition et une nouvelle histoire prend progressivement forme dans ma tête. J'ai commencé à noter mes idées, à m'occuper des personnages, bref, ça avance progressivement. Ce sera par contre un UA sans magie car l'idée de base je l'avais eu il y a plus de 15 ans et je l'ai mis de coté jusqu'à il y a peu. Ceci pour vous dire que j'espère pouvoir suffisamment tirer profit de mes idées pour mener à bien cette nouvelle histoire. Je ne vous promets aucune date de publication car il me faut encore pas mal travailler sur le « script » avant de pouvoir lancer l'écriture. Et qu'il me faudra un peu d'avance avant de poster lol. Mais il est possible que d'ici noël je pourrais commencer à la poster :)

En attendant, bonne lecture, à dimanche pour ceux qui me suivront sur « Merlin » et à mercredi prochain pour l'avant dernière partie de cette saga.

* * *

><p>Phrases défi :<p>

-Moïra grignote en cours.

-Un bal masqué, Hagrid en clown. Un élève a peur et déclare que les clowns tuent. Un de ses camarades lui répond : « c'est ça, et les avions ça s'écrasent aussi. ».

-Moïra fan d'astronomie, faire une réflexion sur la lune.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 4 :<strong>

Dans la cuisine, Henrique était en train de se battre avec son grille-pain qui lui faisait des misères. Soit le pain ressortait blanc, soit carbonisé. Mais l'intermédiaire semblait être trop demandé. Souriant en le regardant faire, Poppy était en train de finir de garnir les différents fonds de tartes prévues pour le dessert. Sirius était passé quelques instants plus tôt avec sa compagne et avait fui, suivi de Remus et Nymphadora, afin d'éviter l'explosion. Car il était évident qu'il y aurait du dégât sous peu. Soit le Brésilien, soit le grille-pain, mais l'un des deux allait finir par avoir le dessus d'une façon assez expansive. Peut-être serait-il bon qu'elle aille finir ses tartes dans le studio derrière la maison. Mais il lui aurait fallu tout déménager là-bas et cela lui aurait apporté plus de désagréments qu'autre chose.

Milo avait commencé à faire les toasts et les verrines, et se disait qu'il allait devoir intervenir bientôt s'il voulait sauver la cuisine. Il posa sa cuillère dans le guacamole avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de son homme et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il s'attira un regard noir mais Henrique étant loin d'égaler Severus, cela le fit plus sourire qu'autre chose.

- Et si tu me laissais faire avant de tout détruire ? Je m'occupe du grille-pain et toi tu vas surveiller les casseroles.

- C'est toi qui as voulu que la moitié des toasts soit faite avec du pain grillé !

- Et bien justement, laisse-moi gérer ça. Et tu devrais te calmer un peu, je sais que ce n'est pas rien d'avoir autant de monde à la maison, mais c'est la famille et ce n'est pas notre premier repas, alors pas besoin de se mettre la rate au court-bouillon non plus.

Pour couper court à ses récriminations, Milo lui vola un baiser avant de le pousser devant la cuisinière. En principe, ces grands repas de famille avaient lieu au Manoir Malfoy ou chez Sirius. Ainsi les plats étaient préparés par Dobby et Kreattur. Les deux elfes travaillaient souvent ensemble dans ces cas là. Mais quand les réunions familiales avaient lieu chez les journalistes, c'était différent. Même si Severus leur proposait à chaque fois de demander à Winky de les aider, ils préféraient refuser. Pouvoir recevoir, tous les deux ensemble, sans craindre d'être regardés de travers, était tellement agréable, surtout après avoir dû se cacher presque toute une leur vie, qu'ils mettaient toujours un point d'honneur à être des hôtes parfaits.

C'était pour cela qu'ils s'occupaient du repas du début à la fin. A part pour quelques petites exceptions, ils laissaient alors leur magie au placard afin de mieux apprécier la subtilité de la cuisine. Ils aimaient énormément ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une activité commune. Cela avait souvent dégénéré dans une bataille de farine avant de se finir par une activité plus intime. Mais lorsque le nombre d'invités était aussi important que ce jour là, ils appréciaient tout de même l'aide que les femmes de la famille leur apportaient.

Milo glissa un regard vers son homme qui touillait maintenant une casserole de sauce avec humeur. Avec un sourire, il se pencha sur l'appareil récalcitrant. Il ne manquait plus grand monde, quelques jeunes et Sandy. Il savait que Ioann viendrait passer ses vacances mais il ne savait pas s'il serait là pour ce repas. Peut-être arriverait-il seulement en fin d'après midi. En fait c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils prévoyaient toujours des parts gargantuesques. Pour prévoir l'invité surprise, comme Tracey, ou pour avoir des restes afin de se faire un diner léger le soir sans se casser la tête à faire un menu.

Un grand bruit retentit derrière lui, rapidement suivi d'un chapelet de jurons à en faire pâlir un charretier. Dans un violent sursaut, il échappa le grille-pain qui acheva ses jours sur le carrelage. Il se tourna vers Poppy qui s'était coupée avec son couteau et qui était en train de se soigner. Puis il regarda Henrique qui aurait presque pu faire fondre sa casserole tant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais le Russe fronça les sourcils en le voyant tenir sa main étrangement.

- Henrique, ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- A part que je me suis cramé la main et que ma sauce est définitivement foutue tu veux dire ?

- Allez viens, je vais soigner ta main et tu vas te changer car tu en as partout.

Le Brésilien ronchonna en baissant la température du four avant de suivre Milo à l'étage. Poppy se leva pour réparer les dégâts d'un coup de baguette avant de se relancer dans la préparation de la sauce. Oh elle aurait pu largement s'occuper de la brûlure du journaliste, après tout, elle avait guéri bien pire. Mais elle avait bien senti qu'ils avaient besoin de s'isoler un instant pour que le Russe lui permettre de faire retomber la pression. Henrique avait perdu sa mère quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas très vieille, ni malade, ni cardiaque, mais un matin, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, tout simplement.

Les membres de la famille Almeida avaient toujours été très proches malgré les distances géographiques. Henrique avait assez mal vécu ce décès et certaines choses étaient difficiles depuis lors. C'était le premier repas de famille qu'il préparait depuis que sa mère était morte. Si au début il avait été enjoué et tranquille, dès que la cuisson de la dinde avait commencé à être compromise, son humeur s'en était ressentie. Nymphadora avait bien rattrapé ce léger problème, mais le Brésilien, lui, ne s'en remettait pas. Aussi Poppy n'avait pas essayé d'intervenir pour le soigner, sachant très bien que si c'était trop grave pour que Milo puisse arranger ça, alors il l'appellerait.

o0o

A l'étage, dans leur chambre, Henrique était assis sur le lit pendant que Milo faisait glisser sa baguette sur la large brûlure qu'il s'était fait. Il fallut qu'il lance deux fois le contre sort pour que la peau ne devienne rosée avant de retrouver son hâle habituel. Avec un sourire, il amena la main à sa bouche pour m'embrasser doucement.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu te stresses ainsi.

- Je suis en train de merder le repas, je pense que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

- Mais non, même ta dinde ne sera pas un désastre. Pour le reste, il suffit que tu relativises et tout ira bien.

- Mama ne se plantait jamais quand elle recevait. Et ce n'était pas un par an qu'elle faisait, elle.

- Ta mère était une reine dans sa cuisine, c'est vrai. Elle vivait pour le bien être de sa famille. Tu vois bien comment elle faisait quand on allait la voir. Elle était si contente de te voir heureux avec moi qu'elle en était presque à venir nous border tous les soirs. Ta maman était une femme géniale comme il en faudrait plus souvent. Mais tu n'es pas elle et il y avait des domaines où elle était bien moins bonne, comme toi en cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas v ...

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, avec un marteau et des clous, elle était une catastrophe. Alors respire et tout va bien se passer. Tu as le droit de te planter en cuisine et de recommencer. Tout comme Mama a transformé le mur du salon en gruyère en voulant accrocher la photo de mariage de ton frère. Ce n'est pas une tare de ne pas avoir son expérience derrière les fourneaux. Alors calme-toi et va te rafraichir un peu si tu veux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon premier repas et j'ai fait pire par le passé mais aujourd'hui ...

- Aujourd'hui tu t'es juste mis la pression tout seul.

- Ouais ...

Henrique laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Milo en soupirant. Celui-ci lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de se lever et de l'entrainer avec lui. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il glissa ses doigts le long de la ceinture de son amant pour en défaire la boucle. Le regard de Henrique s'assombrit alors qu'il sentait les mains du Russe se glisser le long de ses hanches, sous son pantalon. Un instant après, le vêtement était au sol, Milo accroupi devant lui et l'incitant à lever les jambes pour finir de le retirer totalement, tout en le regardant d'une façon très coquine. Puis il se releva brusquement.

- Je vais l'emmener dans le panier à linge pendant que tu en enfiles un propre ...

- Connard.

- Quoi, avec le monde qui est dans le jardin et Poppy qu'on a abandonnée dans la cuisine, tu croyais vraiment avoir droit à une gâterie de réconfort ?

Henrique roula des yeux avant de lui envoyer l'oreiller à la figure. Milo éclata de rire en sortant de la chambre. Il se promit de se faire largement pardonner le soir même quand ils seraient seuls. Ils avaient beau avoir tous les deux passé la cinquantaine, ils avaient parfois l'impression d'en avoir vingt quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour y déposer le vêtement sale puis il attrapa une serviette qu'il humidifia avec de l'eau fraiche. Ensuite il revint voir si son compagnon était prêt à retourner à sa cuisine. Il poussa la porte et se figea. Devant lui, Henrique était à genoux, le bras tendu sous le lit, et surtout ses fesses, en l'air et à peine couvertes d'un tissus de coton, se tortillaient délicieusement devant son nez.

- Woaw, une chambre avec vue, j'adore cet hôtel.

- Arrête tes bêtises et aide-moi plutôt à rattraper ma baguette.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi juste le temps de poser cette serviette et je glisse ma main dans ton boxer pour t'aider à la trouver.

- Dans tes rêves, s'amusa le Brésilien en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Tu t'es défaussé tout à l'heure, alors là tu assumes. Et je parle de ma baguette magique.

- Oh mais elle est magique quand ...

- Idiot ... elle a glissé sous le lit quand tu m'as arraché mon pantalon. Alors attrape le tienne et acciote-la.

Le Russe s'accroupit pour embrasser son homme passionnément avant d'attirer la baguette fugueuse de la sienne. Henrique enfila ensuite son pantalon propre avant de se saisir de la serviette humide. Il se rafraichit un peu puis se dirigea vers la porte. Milo le regarda faire en se disant que cette fois, dinde brûlée ou sauce accrochée, tout irait bien. Quand ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine, la nouvelle tournée de sauce mijotait tranquillement alors que Poppy mettait la dernière prune à sa tarte. Elle les regarda passer en se disant qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas entrer en mode infirmière.

C'était qu'elle savait bien comment fonctionnaient tous les hommes de sa famille. Ils étaient forts et puissants, mais ils avaient parfois besoin d'accuser leurs faiblesses avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Elle indiqua à Milo qu'elle avait jeté le grille-pain car, étant un appareil fonctionnant à l'électricité Moldue, la magie ne pouvait pas correctement le réparer. Le Russe haussa les épaules de dépit avant de faire les yeux doux à Henrique pour qu'il lui fasse une petite place dans le four pour faire dorer quelques tranches de pain.

o0o

Dans le jardin, Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attrapa Teddy à bras le corps et le balança sur son épaule. Le garçon rigola à s'en étouffer tout en se débattant alors que sa petite sœur serrait ses bras autour de l'animagus pour le retenir d'aller plus loin. Comme à chaque fois, l'ancien Auror se plia au jeu avec plaisir et fit semblant d'être bloqué. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit à genoux dans l'herbe, les deux enfants l'envoyant bouler au sol avant de tenter de le chatouiller. Remus roula des yeux et partit aider son idiot de meilleur ami en basculant son fils sur ses épaules pendant que Sirius se relevait, en choppant Leanne par la taille avant de la retourner, tête en bas.

Pendant que leurs hommes retombaient en enfance, Dora alla embrasser Abigaïl. C'était une femme de petite taille, des cheveux bruns coupés dans un carré court, des yeux marron un peu cachés derrière des lunettes très modernes. Elle avait fêté ses cinquante ans quelques mois plus tôt et malgré quelques petites rides qui apparaissaient autour de ses yeux, elle ne faisait pas son âge. Par contre, son calme et sa douceur contrastaient avec l'exubérance de celui qui était son époux depuis deux ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps après que Sirius ait repris son poste de professeur suite à la chute de Voldemort. Elle venait de racheter la boutique de Gaichiffon. Au début, ils s'étaient croisés en tant que commerçant et client. De plus à ce moment là, Sirius et sa collègue professeur de runes flirtaient et entretenaient une relation, certes un peu immature et absolument pas sérieuse, qui avait permis à de nombreux élèves de lancer des paris sur leur dos.

Mais progressivement, ils s'étaient rencontrés en dehors du magasin. Principalement chez Rosmerta, qui les avait regardés évoluer de loin tout en croisant les doigts pour que ce coureur de Sirius trouve enfin la stabilité amoureuse qui lui faisait défaut. Et finalement au bout de quelques années, cela avait fonctionné et ils s'étaient mariés. Ce jour-là, après que Remus ait prononcé un petit discours sur leur adolescence, ce qui aurait pu faire rougir de honte n'importe qui d'autre que Sirius, Sandy avait tenu à dire son mot. Elle avait d'ailleurs amusé la galerie en disant que son ancien collègue était bien le seul séducteur de quarante six ans à ne pas prendre une petite jeune pour femme mais une dame de deux ans son ainée. Evidement, celui-ci lui avait répondu que quand on épousait la terreur des cachots au nez plus crochu qu'une sorcière Moldue, on n'avait rien à dire. Cela avait fait rire beaucoup de monde, fait ronchonner Severus et indigné Sandy qui lui avait rétorqué que le nez tordu de son époux s'accordait parfaitement bien avec le muscle disparu de son propre bras.

Sirius avait tout de même eu une certaine crainte de la réaction de Harry. Mais quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse, le jeune homme lui avait juste fait un grand sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant ce fut le « c'est pas trop tôt » murmuré qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Après tout, il était devenu son père au fil des ans, mais ses vrais parents étaient James et Lily. Il comprit alors que pour Harry, Abigaïl ne remplacerait jamais sa mère tout comme lui n'avait jamais effacé son vrai père. Et Sirius avait pu avancer sans appréhension dans sa relation amoureuse.

- Ah ces gosses, soupira Draco.

- Allons mon fils, je te priais de ne pas insulter mon neveu et ma nièce.

- Désolé, père, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je me suis mal exprimé car je ne parlais pas de Teddy et Leanne bien sûr.

Severus ricana alors que Nymphadora s'était approchée pour tenter de récupérer ses enfants. Si Leanne s'agaçait trop, elle n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur ses transformations et serait épuisée avant même que tous les invités ne soient arrivés. Finalement les deux enfants partirent en courant pour jouer au ballon, laissant leur père et leur oncle redevenir des adultes. Sirius finit donc de dire bonjour à tout le monde.

- Tu devrais t'en faire à toi des enfants, gronda gentiment Narcissa en embrassant son cousin.

- Je suis trop vieux pour penser à ça.

- Tu es un homme, dans quarante ans tu pourras toujours procréer, railla Lucius.

- Et vous êtes des sorciers tous les deux, reprit Narcissa en jetant un regard noir à son mari, vous avez encore une quinzaine d'années pour avoir le retour d'âge.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas ressembler à un grand père pour mon enfant ! S'écria Sirius.

- Là, pas d'inquiétude, tu as toujours tes trois ans d'âge mental pour faire une bonne moyenne, persiffla Severus.

- T'as moins de chance que moi de ce côté-là, ironisa l'ancien Auror. Et qu'as-tu fait de cap'tain Sandy ? Elle ne vient pas ?

- Si si, elle va venir, soupira Severus, quand elle en aura fini avec Kingsley.

- Oh, encore ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine non ?

- Non, la quatrième.

- Elle va finir en taule à ce rythme là. Et King risque de poser quelques sorts costauds sur la porte de son bureau pour l'empêcher d'y entrer.

- Au moins il y a peut-être une chance pour que Kingsley rentre un peu chez lui, ricana Lucius. Sa femme doit en avoir assez qu'il travaille même le samedi matin.

- Et la mienne ira jusque chez lui, quitte à installer une tente dans son jardin ...

- Faut que tu trouves un moyen pour la garder chez toi, Snape. Un jour, elle va vraiment s'attirer des ennuis.

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais je pense que tu la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas du genre à être tenue en laisse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Abigaïl, elle sait où sont les limites. Elle saura faire attention le moment venu.

- Oui, une fois enfermée dans une des cellules du Ministère, soupira Severus. Mais qu'elle ne compte pas que j'aille m'installer là-bas avec elle.

- Oh Merlin, le couple Snape enfermé seul dans une cellule ! S'écria Dora en posant une main sur son cœur. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui vais tanner King pour que je n'aie pas à revenir au Ministère d'ici là !

Elle éclata de rire, balayant ainsi le regard noir de Severus. Celui-ci était toujours un peu gêné qu'on parle ainsi de lui et Sandy. Il savait que physiquement, il était loin d'égaler les performances qu'il avait établies avec Ivanna. Oh il n'était pas impotent, loin de là. Il se débrouillait même plutôt bien quand on savait que son corps ne supportait pas une demi-journée de cours sans le faire souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas de ses fatigues que tout le monde riait. Non, c'était plutôt de la fois où Poppy avait dû être appelée d'urgence après qu'il se soit coincé le dos en honorant fougueusement sa femme sur son bureau comme un adolescent trop hormoné et sans cervelle. Il avait fallu évidement que Sirius soit avec l'infirmière à ce moment là et qu'il rapplique, en prévision que son aide soit utile. Après cela, Severus avait attrapé une réputation aussi sulfureuse que Lucius pour tous les membres de la famille même si dans la réalité, il ne l'égalerait jamais.

- Ce n'est finalement pas une mauvaise idée, renifla-t-il. Ma femme sera enfin à mes côtés et on aura la paix. Je devrais peut-être la pousser à aller frapper chez les Shacklebolt demain à l'aube.

- Et moi j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de parler de la vie sexuelle de mon parrain, grimaça Draco. C'est déjà assez traumatisant de se dire qu'il en a une ...

- On peut parler de la tienne si tu préfères, répliqua le professeur de potions, maintenant que tu en as retrouvé une ...

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Charlie, lança le blondinet rougissant en faisant rire tout le monde.

- Très subtile comme détournement de conversation, se moqua Minerva.

Cela fit redoubler les rires alors que Tracey lui caressait la joue de son index. Elle avait elle-aussi pris des couleurs à la suite de cette conversation mais s'en amusait tout autant. Finalement Dora incita son petit cousin à poursuivre. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que personne n'avait eu de nouvelle du dresseur de dragons. Il était toujours en Roumanie mais cela lui arrivait de partir en mission dans d'autres réserves. Il avait déjà écumé pas mal de pays, récupéré quelques dragons, en avait transférés d'autres et dans le lot, il avait enfin trouvé une compagne. Cet état de fait avait ravi Molly qui avait pourtant fini par se faire à la raison que son deuxième fils reste un célibataire endurci.

- Il devrait passer fin Août pour fêter l'anniversaire de ses jumeaux. Ça va être grande fête Weasley au Terrier.

- Ils ont déjà un an. Que le temps passe vite, s'amusa Dora en jetant un coup d'œil à ses propres enfants. Mais il était temps qu'il s'y mette.

- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Draco, Ginny attend juste son deuxième enfant et pourtant, elle est bien plus jeune que lui. Mais bon, au moins il en a fait deux d'un coup, il permet de ne pas faire descendre la moyenne Weasley.

- En parlant de Miss Weasley, coupa Minerva, on sait tous que sa carrière chez les Harpies s'est arrêtée lorsqu'elle a commencé à devenir maman, mais il y a des bruits de couloirs qui indique qu'elle pourrait être contactée par l'équipe des Tornades pour remplacer leur entraineur qui va bientôt partir en retraite.

- Elle était une des meilleures Poursuiveuses à son apogée, continua Tracey. Et le fait que l'équipe nationale ait gagné le mondial alors qu'elle venait d'y rentrer lui fait un sacré curriculum.

- Et puis elle a un bon journaliste sportif pour la mettre médiatiquement sur un piédestal, s'amusa Draco. Ça aide beaucoup. Mais bon, je suis d'accord, les Tornades feraient un pari gagnant en la récupérant. Reste à savoir si elle acceptera de prendre le poste.

- Je ne pense pas que cela la dérange de ne plus bosser avec son mari pour reprendre une carrière en solo. Même si elle se débrouille bien avec le journalisme, c'est une femme de terrain, compléta Tracey. Mais quitter ses enfants, ça c'est une autre affaire.

- Julian et elle ont encore le temps d'y réfléchir, intervint Kerrian. Laissez-la déjà accoucher et passer les premières semaines de maternité tout en s'occupant de son fiston.

A sa sortie de l'école, Ginny avait effectivement été remarquée par l'équipe des Harpies. Elle avait commencé dans l'équipe suppléante mais très rapidement, elle était passée titulaire. Elle était devenue la poursuiveuse la plus demandée en moins de deux ans. Les journalistes sportifs, mais aussi les paparazzis de la presse à scandales, ne la lâchaient plus. Il ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle fasse la couverture d'un magazine. Que ce soit pour relater ses exploits lors d'un match, pour la décrier quand elle changeait de petit ami ou pour se rincer l'œil quand elle bronzait sur la plage. Au-delà de ce futile tapage médiatique, l'affaire des différentes équipes s'affrontant férocement à coup de contrats énormes afin de la récupérer, avait aussi fait grands remous. Mais elle n'avait jamais cédé, déclarant ouvertement à la presse qu'elle ne quitterait pas ses collègues, même pour une somme astronomique de gallions. Cette vie sous les feux de la rampe avait duré quelques années avant qu'en 2004, elle ne tombe sur un article différent. Il parlait d'elle d'une façon très valorisante.

Elle était présentée comme une femme merveilleuse qui alliait la féminité au sport de haut niveau tout en réussissant tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était comme si celui qui racontait ça la connaissait personnellement et parfaitement bien. Si habituellement elle lisait ce qu'on pensait d'elle pour mieux se défendre par la suite, là elle avait bu les mots avec une émotion étonnante. Quand elle était arrivée à la fin de l'article, elle était restée figée devant le nom du journaliste. Julian Harper. Après le départ du garçon pour le Canada, ils s'étaient écrits souvent avant que l'éloignement n'ait raison de leur correspondance. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais revus depuis les évènements de la Troisième Tâche. Elle avait appris par hasard qu'il était devenu journaliste sportif de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Ginny lui avait envoyé un mot de remerciement pour son article et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient repris le contact. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de quelques mois pour retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous leurs sentiments étaient revenus en force malgré les années de séparation. Ils avaient grandi, mûri. Ils n'étaient plus de jeunes adolescents de treize ans qui rougissaient en s'embrassant. Ils étaient de jeunes adultes responsables et avaient décidé de ne plus jamais rien laisser se mettre entre eux. A la joie de Molly, un an et demi après s'être retrouvés, ils s'étaient mariés. Et quand en 2006 leur premier enfant avait commencé à s'annoncer, Ginny avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de raccrocher son balai.

- Et moi il faudra me rappeler quand le premier Weasley de la nouvelle génération va faire son entrée à Poudlard, que je puisse prendre ma retraite d'ici là.

- Dans un an Severus, Victoire, la fille de Bill, ouvre le bal, répondit Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas la pire, je peux la tolérer. Qui est le deuxième ?

- Ce sont surtout les enfants de Fred et George que tu appréhendes, dis-le franchement, taquina Remus.

- En partie. Mais la surpopulation rouquine peut aussi avoir de terribles répercutions sur l'école ...

- Ne vous plaignez pas, monsieur la Terreur-des-Cachots, ce n'est pas vous qui assumerez leurs bêtises, répliqua sa collègue. Les Weasley arrivent toujours à Gryffondor.

- Et ce ne sera pas vous non plus. Mais dites-moi, vieille chatte décrépie, n'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'Albus vous a refilé un cadeau empoisonné ? Prendre sa retraite juste avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle vague de Weasley, c'était bien joué.

- Oh Merlin ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Oh le vieux fou, il va m'entendre !

- En même temps, vous poursuivez son œuvre en nommant Black à votre ancien poste de directeur de la Maison Gryffondor.

- Tu es juste jaloux car toi, tu n'as pas été retenu pour être l'adjoint de Minerva, répliqua Sirius d'une façon assez enfantine.

- Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas nécessaire que nous ayons des enfants, s'amusa Abigaïl en faisant rire tout leur monde sauf son époux, j'en ai déjà un grand à gérer.

- Tu es censée me soutenir, Abi !

- Ce ne serait pas amusant si c'était le cas, ricana Lucius.

- Et je ne suis pas jaloux, s'exaspéra Severus. C'est une bonne chose que ce soit Filius qui ait récupéré le poste d'adjoint. Cela me laisse plus de temps pour mes recherches.

- J'adhère totalement, sourit le loup-garou, tes améliorations de la Tue-loup parlent largement en ta faveur pour ce qui est de mon avis.

- Moi aussi je suis pour, intervint Moïra qui s'était contentée d'écouter depuis un certain temps. Comme ça, quand j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes cours, oncle Severus reste toujours disponible pour m'aider.

- Et moi alors ? Bouda Sirius.

- Je t'aime aussi très fort, mon tonton préféré, mais je suis à Serpentard, alors jamais je n'irais voir un professeur, directeur de Gryffondor de surcroit, pour m'aider. Et puis franchement, tu m'aiderais réellement à gagner des points pour une autre Maison que la tienne ?

- Elle marque un point, pouffa Minerva. Même si je reconnais que maintenant, cette rivalité entre Maisons est bien plus scolaire qu'il y a vingt ans.

- Draco, c'est vrai que c'est grâce à Ioann que tout a changé ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui Moï, Ioann a été le premier à se lier d'amitié à un Gryffondor. Et avec Neville, ils ont fait changer les mentalités.

- Alors ce que disait le Chevalier du Catogan était vrai ... on ne sait jamais avec lui. On n'a pas cherché plus loin car quand on parle de Ioann avec les fantômes ou les tableaux, ils partent dans leur souvenirs sans faire attention à ce qu'on leur demande.

- En fait, réfléchit Minerva, je pense qu'il avait déjà commencé sa quête lorsqu'il avait cinq ans.

- Charlie est totalement devenu gaga de lui, rigola Dora. Et il n'était encore qu'un petit bout de machin que Io s'était déjà mis dans la poche les deux ainés Weasley, la directrice de Gryffondor et moi de Poufsouffle. Du coup, tout ce monde s'est beaucoup côtoyé ainsi que Severus et Draco.

- C'est vrai, mais cela a réellement évolué quand il est arrivé en tant qu'étudiant, recadra Severus avec un brin de fierté.

- Mais c'est vraiment l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que tout a basculé, continua Draco.

- L'année où nous sommes rentrés dans cette famille, Minimoys, précisa Kerrian en la voyant calculer.

- Une excellente année alors, conclut la jeune fille avec une grande satisfaction avant de reprendre. Dis mamie, on aura droit à un bal cette année ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Tu sais, c'est beaucoup d'organisation. Et puis il faut beaucoup de chaperons pour surveiller que tout se passe bien.

- Il y a quatre ans tout s'était bien passé !

- De ton point de vue. Et je ne parlais pas des élèves, s'amusa Minerva. Mais il faut déjà une à deux personnes rien que pour surveiller Sirius, cela diminue de beaucoup le personnel restant pour les autres.

- Hey ! Comment ça il me faut deux matons rien que pour moi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es intenable dans ce genre d'occasion, ironisa Severus.

- Tant que cela ? Demanda Abigaïl.

- Oh oui ! C'était à Halloween et Dumbledore avait décidé de faire un bal masqué, reprit Moïra. Oncle Sirius s'était déguisé en Loup-garou. Il a fait peur à tous les premières années ! Ils sont tous repartis dans leurs Salle Commune et les profs ont été obligés d'aller les rassurer avant de revenir avec eux.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir effrayé tous ces gosses ! Se défendit Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Severus. Et dire qu'il y a quinze ans j'ai cru que ce serait de voir Milo danser un fougueux tango avec vous Minerva qui traumatiserait le plus nos élèves. Je me suis trompé. Ce serait amusant de refaire un bal cette année, rien que pour ce genre de souvenirs.

- Vilain galopin, le rabouta Minerva avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Et que s'est-il donc passé ? Demanda Nymphadora avec curiosité.

Severus, Minerva et Sirius s'entreregardèrent avec une certaine complicité avant que Moïra commence à raconter les évènements de ce bal.

**Flash Back**

_Dimanche 31 Octobre 2004._

Moïra venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Son regard se porta sur l'assemblée où des monstres, des sorcières Moldues, des princesses et des pirates s'amassaient dans une grande cacophonie. Un coup dans le dos la poussa à avancer. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, elle s'effaça afin de proposer à son meilleur ami de passer devant elle alors qu'elle s'inclinait dans une révérence galante. Jeremy la foudroya du regard avant d'avancer en marmonnant quelque chose comme « idée à la con ». La demoiselle ricana avant d'attraper son bras pour l'accompagner.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur toute première rentrée. Au début ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même wagon car tous deux préféraient s'isoler et c'était le seul wagon de disponible. Ils avaient chacun vaqué à leurs occupations jusqu'à ce que deux élèves de troisième année se bousculent dans le couloir, faisant exploser quelques pétards que l'un d'eux portait. Ils avaient fini tous les deux, noir de suie et les sourcils un brin brûlés. Jeremy et Moïra avaient pouffé de rire avant d'échanger un regard complice et de fermer le store, empêchant les deux autres de venir les déranger. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés tous les deux à Serpentard et ne s'étaient plus séparés.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et quelques gloussements les accompagnèrent jusqu'à leurs places. Il n'y avait pas souvent de bal à Poudlard. Moïra savait qu'il n'y en avait eu qu'un depuis celui de la quatrième année de son frère. Mais cette fois, c'était la première fois que tous les élèves étaient conviés sans restriction d'âge. Elle jeta un regard sur la table des professeurs. Le directeur avait bien précisé que _tout_ le monde devait être déguisé. Elle repéra rapidement son oncle Severus. Il n'avait pas changé grand-chose afin de devenir un vampire quelques fausses dents, une coloration des yeux en rouge et peut-être un peu de poudre blanchissante sur le visage, même si elle n'était pas certaine de cette dernière information.

Minerva avait joué d'arrogance et malgré l'absence de barbe blanche, il était évident qu'elle avait pris les traits de son supérieur. La robe bariolée et les lunettes en demi-lune ne trompaient pas. Dumbledore ressemblait à un ours en peluche alors que Flitwick jouait au lutin du père noël. Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé et Moïra attendait avec impatience de voir le déguisement de son oncle exubérant. Un nouveau ricanement attira l'attention et elle regarda un garçon de sixième année de sa propre Maison. Elle le toisa de ses yeux bleus aussi froids que de la glace. Elle n'était peut-être qu'en troisième année, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Elle se prit un coup derrière la tête et se retourna en apostrophant vivement son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne se prit qu'un nouveau coup dans le bras, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire. Décidant qu'elle utiliserait son beau costume pour snober tout le monde, elle releva le nez et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Ils avaient décidé d'éviter les tenues stupides de sorcières ou d'animaux, ou encore les classiques princesses, Scroutt ou morts vivants. Ils avaient tapé dans un registre bien plus classe et avaient revêtu les atours de Roméo et Juliette ... Jeremy était Juliette.

Bon d'accord, Moïra voulait bien accepter que son meilleur ami pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise avec les bas, les chaussures, la robe et le décolleté. Mais il était loin d'être ridicule au final, car la tenue était réellement sublime. Et puis franchement de quoi il se plaignait ? Personne n'avait le même costume que lui au moins !

- Et Moï, tu vas te mettre à genoux pour déclarer ton amour à Jerèm ?

- Seulement s'il monte au balcon et qu'il me déclame sa tirade sans une seule faute, Max. Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, Alex arrive juste derrière toi. Et j'ai fait signe à Cody de nous rejoindre. Il est passé chercher Rachel et Gaby à Poufsouffle.

Si Jeremy était le meilleur ami de Moïra, son cercle d'amis ne s'arrêtait pas à lui. Maxime était aussi à Serpentard alors que son jumeau, Alex, était à Serdaigle. Cody était à Gryffondor alors que Rachel et Gabrielle faisaient partie de la dernière Maison. Depuis l'amitié sans faille de Ioann et Neville, les liens inter-Maisons étaient de plus en plus courants. Pendant les matchs de Quidditch, c'était un peu plus délicat, chacun encourageant son équipe tout en se disputant avec les autres. Cela avait déjà fini en crêpage de chignon. Oh ça tenait plus de la bataille de polochons que de la lutte rangée, mais le résultat était là, ils ne passaient jamais inaperçus.

Rachel arriva, déguisée en Marylin Monroe alors que Gabrielle avait fait un pied de nez à son prénom en étant habillé en démon. Cody jouait à Peter Pan. Les jumeaux avaient tapé dans l'originalité en devenant les deux légendes rouquines de Poudlard : Fred et George Weasley. Ils commencèrent à papoter avec enthousiasme tout en se demandant si les derniers retardataires allaient bientôt arriver car ils avaient un petit creux. Des hurlements retentirent tout autour d'eux alors qu'un Loup-garou courait au milieu des élèves, bave aux lèvres, du sang et des morceaux peu ragoûtant dégoulinant de ses crocs. Les chaises volèrent et quelques citrouilles furent exécutées. Les plus jeunes s'étaient déjà enfuis de la Grande Salle en courant alors que beaucoup d'autres montaient inutilement sur les tables. C'était un loup-garou, pas une petite souris, s'exaspéra Moïra.

Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Si ni Dumbledore, ni sa mamie, ni son oncle ne s'affolait alors elle non plus. Et pourtant, elle sentit son cœur battre bien plus fort et de façon très désordonnée lorsque l'animal se jeta sur elle en tentant de lui arracher les bras. Mais avant que Jeremy n'ait lancé la carafe de jus de citrouille sur lui, ses traits se floutèrent et un Sirius rigolant à s'en pisser dessus apparut. Il relâcha sa nièce qui le regardait en plissant des yeux avant de lui glisser qu'elle dirait à son père qu'il avait voulu la déchiqueter. Le professeur lui glissa qu'il n'avait pas peur de Lucius avant que Severus n'intervienne en lui disant qu'il devrait commencer par réparer ses bêtises en allant rassurer les plus jeunes.

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour que les élèves et les professeurs ne reviennent dans la Grande Salle. Le dernier à entrer fut Hagrid. Il était particulièrement étrange de le voir attifé de son déguisement. Il avait décidé d'être un clown. Cela en fit rire certains, en fit parler beaucoup mais du côté des amis de Moïra, Rachel se mit à trembler en le regardant avec peur. Alex la regarda en se moquant mais se calma en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as presque pas eu peur du Loup-garou et là t'as peur d'un clown ?

- C'est méchant un clown.

- Un clown ça fait rire tu sais, continua Maxime en la voyant suivre Hagrid de son regard affolé.

- Un clown c'est dangereux ! Hurla Rachel. Des enfants sont morts ! Des enfants ont été traumatisés ! Ce n'est pas gentil et beau _ça_ ! Un clown ça tue !

Le silence se fit tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement son souffle. Mais progressivement des murmures s'élevèrent. Certains demandaient si c'était vrai, d'autres confirmant. Une nouvelle vague de panique attrapa les élèves qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en espérant s'enfuir. Les portes de la Grande Salle restèrent hermétiquement fermées pour les empêcher de se disperser alors que Minerva se demandait si cette histoire de bal masqué n'était pas une erreur. De son côté, Sirius n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait déjà paniqué les élèves à son arrivée et il semblait que cela avait marqué les esprits en ayant quelques répercussions.

- Un clown ça tue, répéta Rachel dans un murmure tremblotant.

- C'est ça, et les avions ça s'écrasent aussi, s'exaspéra Cody en regardant les plus âgés tenter de calmer tout le monde.

- En fait oui, répliqua Gabrielle, la Née-de-Moldus du groupe. Proportionnellement ça n'arrive pas très souvent mais ...

- Tais-toi Gaby, s'agaça Moïra. Et toi, Rachel, tu te reprends, c'était un bouquin ! Juste un bouquin. Et puis là c'est Hagrid. Je sais bien que certaines de ses bestioles ne sont pas sans danger, mais franchement, c'est stupide de trembler ainsi.

- Dès demain tu ne liras que des histoires avec des lapins en peluche et c'est moi qui choisirais pour toi, répliqua Maxime en roulant des yeux. Maman a plein de livres d'histoire d'amour, on lui en piquera quelques uns à noël.

Rachel le regarda avec humeur, mais ne put rien dire de plus car Jeremy était monté sur la table pour crier que ce n'était que le fruit de l'imagination débordante de sa camarade qui avait lu un livre effrayant récemment. Moïra compléta en conseillant que Madame Pince retire ce livre de la bibliothèque pour qu'il n'influe plus sur les esprits des élèves. Puis son meilleur ami ajouta qu'il était idiot de réagir ainsi et de se faire avoir par cette mise en scène alors que le but d'Halloween était justement de faire peur. Puis il se rassit, permettant à Albus de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de lancer le début des festivités.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Pendant le récit de la jeune Malfoy, Poppy, Milo et Henrique étaient revenus de la cuisine, avec quelques amuses-bouche afin de calmer les estomacs en attendant les retardataires. Les enfants arrivèrent automatiquement pour venir goulûment piocher dans les plats. Remus les réprimanda un peu afin qu'ils en laissent pour les autres mais le Russe lui indiqua qu'il y avait encore du stock derrière. De plus, midi était maintenant passé depuis un certain temps et il était normal qu'ils aient faim.

- Au fait, Lucius, tu l'as dit à ta fille ?

- Dis quoi ? Papa qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ? S'enquit Moïra avec impatience.

- Alors non, je ne lui avais pas encore dit. Je voulais attendre de voir si elle le méritait réellement. Maintenant que tu m'as coupé dans ce que j'avais prévu, je t'en prie, Gabrilov, dis-lui, ironisa Lucius.

- Oncle Milo ! Mon tonton préféré ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Hey, je croyais que j'étais ton tonton préféré ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui, comme tous ses autres tontons, tu devrais le savoir, railla Draco. Tout dépend de la situation et du tonton qui peut lui être utile.

- C'est bien une Malfoy, s'exclamèrent Sirius et Lucius en même temps.

Cette double réaction amusa la galerie, car si le blond l'avait dit avec fierté, pour le professeur, il s'agissait plutôt de dépit. Mais il retrouva le sourire quand la petite malicieuse s'approcha avec son regard tout humide avant de lui coller un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Ne pouvant y résister, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en roulant des yeux. Mais ne perdant pas le nord, un instant plus tard, Moïra était de nouveau après Milo.

- Tonton ...

- Bien, alors comment dire ... hum ... tu sais ce qu'il se passera le 1er août ?

- Et bien plusieurs choses. C'est le début du mois d'Août. Papa sera en vacances au soir. Il ne restera plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée.

- En fait, j'avais pensé que tu serais plus intéressée pour une autre matière bien plus passionnante que les vacances de ton père, s'amusa Milo en balayant le regard menaçant dudit père.

- Et bien il y a bien ... autre chose mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport, répondit prudemment Moïra en fronçant les sourcils. Il doit y avoir une éclipse de soleil. Ici on la verra partiellement. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Je serais encore en vacances, alors si tu es partante, tu enfiles quelques pulls et je t'emmène sur l'archipel de la Nouvelle-Zemble pour observer cette éclipse dans sa partie totale.

- Tu ... Je ... Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Le cri de Moïra résonna douloureusement contre les tympans de chacun alors que la jeune fille sautait dans les bras de son oncle. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle se passionnait pour l'astronomie. Les étagères de sa chambre débordaient de livres et de parchemins concernant cette matière. Un magnifique télescope, offert par ses parents lors d'un noël, était précieusement rangé lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard mais pourrait être sorti toutes les nuits qu'elle passait au Manoir si elle en avait l'autorisation. Personne n'en était dupe, mais Moïra faisait régulièrement le mur. Pas pour aller s'amuser avec ses copains et copines, non. Pour s'installer avec son livre, sa bougie et son télescope sur une couverture afin de rester la tête dans les étoiles des heures durant. Aussi Lucius et Narcissa passaient souvent sur cette désobéissance. Ce serait la première éclipse totale qu'elle verrait. Elle en pleura de joie dans les bras du Russe.

- Tant qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à cette lune là, moi ça me va, murmura un Draco en mode grand frère protecteur.

- Je suis bien de ton avis, lui répondit Kerrian de la même façon.

- Ne vous affolez pas, les garçons, chuchota Poppy avec amusement dans leurs oreilles, mais elle a un petit copain depuis quelques mois. Et ça a l'air sérieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent scandalisés vers l'infirmière avant de plisser les yeux en direction de Moïra.

- Elle grandit et elle est majeure, il va falloir vous y faire, messieurs.

- Ok, alors tu trouves des infos sur ce gars, et je vais lui donner quelques conseils, renifla le blond.

- En gros je le tiens le temps que tu joues au méchant pour lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec Moï ?

- En gros.

- Pas d'accord, moi aussi je veux être un méchant.

- Ok, alors il aura deux méchants pour l'aider à y voir clair.

Pendant que son frère et son cousin étaient en train de comploter, la jeune fille quitta les bras de son oncle pour se jeter dans ceux de son père en le remerciant à tout va.

- J'espère que tu ne me feras pas regretter d'avoir accepté, la prévint Lucius.

- Je serais aussi sage qu'une image pendant tout l'été.

- Oui, elle garde ses bêtises pour Poudlard, ironisa le professeur de potions.

- Mais mon tonton préféré, je suis un amour à l'école aussi !

- Parce que lui aussi c'est son tonton préféré, bougonna Sirius avant de perdre sa bouderie dans un baiser tendre d'Abigaïl.

- Oh mais oui, un vrai petit ange, répondit Severus avec sarcasme alors que le regard de Moïra se perdait dans le parterre de fleurs.

**Flash back**

_Mardi 4 Mars 2008._

Lorsque Moïra se réveilla, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir encore dormir quelques jours avant d'être en forme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de sursauter. Elle avait cours de potions dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle sauta hors de son lit en s'étalant au sol lorsque ses pieds restèrent entortillés dans ses draps. Elle attrapa rapidement quelques vêtements et sa robe d'uniforme avant de se jeter dans la salle de bain. L'avantage était qu'elle était libre, étant donné que tout le monde devait se diriger vers les salles de cours. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide avant de rapidement frictionner sa chevelure avec une fiole de shampoing qui trainait encore sur le lavabo. L'odeur la fit grimacer et elle se demanda à qui il pouvait bien appartenir.

Pourtant, un instant plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Erwan lui avait préparé une petite soirée romantique la veille pour fêter ses dix sept ans. Cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais il avait mis les bouchées doubles. Ils avaient soupé dans la Grande Salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et s'étaient éclipsés pour avaler un dessert en tête à tête. Et la soirée s'était éternisée alors qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement, passionnément puis paresseusement. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée à sa Salle Commune avant de l'embrasser et de repartir de son côté. Moïra savait que si son père apprenait qu'elle sortait avec un Poufsouffle, il en ferait une syncope, mais elle s'en moquait.

Sauf que pour le coup, une fois qu'elle eut séché ses cheveux d'un sort rapide que son frère lui avait appris, il ne lui restait presque plus de temps pour arriver à son cours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait cours avec son oncle Severus à la première heure. Si elle avait eu son oncle Sirius, elle aurait eu une petite marge de retard possible. Elle enfila sa robe d'étudiante par-dessus des habits un peu froissés et débraillés avant de courir dans les couloirs. Avec soulagement, elle arriva avant que la porte ne soit ouverte. Jeremy, la regarda avec un sourire en coin qu'elle eut envie de faire disparaître d'un grand coup de poing. Mais elle ne fit que remontrer le nez avec dédain.

Par contre elle retrouva son sourire lorsqu'il lui sortit de sa poche quelques toasts enveloppés dans une serviette. Elle en avala un rapidement avant de déglutir tout aussi prestement lorsque la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit d'un coup. Jeremy s'installa à leur table habituelle alors qu'elle ne fit que s'avachir sur sa chaise. Elle était fatiguée de sa courte nuit, avait faim et le professeur Nott n'était pas là. Ce qui voulait dire que le cours serait purement théorique ... et terriblement difficile à suivre dans son état.

Et quinze minutes plus tard, la voix sèche de Severus commençait réellement à la bercer. Seuls quelques grondements de son estomac lui faisaient reprendre pieds. Elle jeta un regard discret au professeur et estimant que sa place au troisième rang lui assurait une petite protection, elle ressortit la serviette de toasts et se mit à grignoter doucement. Elle continuait à noter paresseusement son cours et sa plume s'activait relativement vite comparé à sa fatigue.

- Miss Malfoy, vous sortez de cette classe pendant cinq minutes le temps de finir ce que vous avez dans la bouche. A votre retour, je déciderais si je vous autorise à assister à la suite du cours ou pas.

Moïra sursauta vivement en relevant la tête. Elle déglutit vivement et glissa la serviette sous la table alors que Severus s'approchait d'elle.

- Je n'ai rien dans la bouche professeur.

- Montrez-moi vos mains.

Le regardant toujours dans les yeux, elle sortit ses mains de sous le pupitre et les lui présenta. Lorsque Severus se tourna vers Jeremy, il leva instinctivement les siennes.

- Bien, visiblement j'ai mal vu. Vous me rendrez, bien évidement, un devoir parfait sur ce cours. Si vous n'avez pas un Optimal, ce sera la retenue avec Rusard pendant une semaine ... avec une lettre à votre père pour lui apprendre que vous avez une notion assez personnelle du couvre feu. On reprend.

Alors que Severus retournait à son bureau, Moïra grimaça. Non seulement il devait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, mais en prime il se payait le luxe d'un coup bas avec cette menace de prévenir son père. Sans compter que cela attirerait les questions et qu'elle voulait éviter de parler d'Erwan dans l'immédiat. Elle se tortilla légèrement sur son siège avant de se figer. Elle avait glissé la serviette de toasts sous ses fesses et l'avait oubliée. Et au regard que son oncle lui lança, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas été dupe, mais qu'il ne dirait rien tant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer d'intéressant. Bien, maintenant elle en était certaine, sa journée allait être horrible.

**Fin du Flash bak.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait été prise à grignoter en cours. C'était arrivé d'autres fois par la suite car Erwan et elle avaient renouvelé leur soirée en amoureux. Pourtant jamais Severus n'avait rien dit malgré la menace et l'obligation de rendre des devoirs parfaits. Mais là d'un coup, Moïra n'était plus certaine qu'il garde sa langue ... et dire qu'on venait juste de lui offrir une éclipse ...

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Severus ? Demanda Lucius suspicieusement en gardant le poignet de sa fille dans la main. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Non, s'amusa Severus en s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de sa nièce, rien de pire que Draco ou Ioann n'ait déjà fait par le passé.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se moque de moi là, renifla dédaigneusement le blond en relâchant sa prise.

- Petite blonde en approche au portail, indiqua Kerrian en détournant la conversation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante alors que l'ancien Serdaigle avançait précipitamment à sa rencontre. Il l'étreignit doucement avant qu'une voix masculine ne le menace des pires tourments s'il continuait à la tripoter.

- Allons, tu sais bien que jamais je ne regarderais Luna de cette façon là. Elle n'est pas assez masculine à mon goût.

- Je sais, mais il n'empêche que tu la serres d'un peu trop près là.

- Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux Nounours, murmura Luna. Même si c'est très flatteur pour moi.

Luna lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'avancer saluer tout le monde. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle légère alors que sa longue chevelure était parsemée de pâquerettes. Ses oreilles étaient garnies de ses sempiternelles boucles d'oreilles radis alors que son cou était paré d'une jolie petite chaine en or. Comme souvent, elle était toute en contraste.

- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à être jaloux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être, ronchonna son compagnon.

- C'est l'approche du mariage qui se stresse autant ?

- Trouve-toi une femme, la fouine et tu pourras me donner des leçons.

- Tu as un temps de retard, Potter, je te présente ma petite amie ... mais tu la connais déjà.

- Merde, Davis et toi c'est reparti ? Et bien il vous en aura fallu du temps !

- Méfie-toi de ce que tu dis, ou alors il se pourrait que ton enterrement de vie de garçon soit un peu torpillé, susurra le blond.

- Même pas peur !

- Ben tu devrais !

Harry lança un regard de défi à Draco avant de lui sourire et de tendre la main. Le blond lui rendit son regard puis son sourire et lui donna une chaleureuse poignée de salutation. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Mais au final ils étaient très complices. Puis l'ancien Gryffondor salua Kerrian avant de s'avancer vers le reste de la famille. Il se retrouva rapidement avec sa filleule dans les bras. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait car il l'adorait. Il était très fier de l'honneur que Remus et Dora lui avait fait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même s'il savait que son père et Remus devaient s'en douter, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir gâter Leanne quand sa vie lui avait joué quelques mauvais tours.


	5. Partie 5

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous. Je vais faire court car j'ai un poignet qui n'aime pas que je sois à l'ordi… et comme ça fait 10 jours que ça dur, faut que je le ménage.

Bref, contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu et que le couple Harry/Luna ne vous rebute pas :) Aujourd'hui ils sont un peu à l'honneur … et d'autres aussi !

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain pour l'ultime chapitre de cette longue saga !

* * *

><p>Phrases défi : Adèle Blanc-Sec<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 5 :<strong>

Lucius regarda son filleul dire bonjour à tout le monde tout en portant Leanne dans ses bras. Au passage devant Remus, celui-ci gronda un peu sa fille en lui disant qu'elle allait faire attraper un tour de rein à son parrain et qu'à sept ans, elle était assez grande pour marcher toute seule. La fillette bouda en collant son nez dans le cou du jeune homme tout en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le blond eut un sourire en coin car lorsque Teddy avait son âge, il avait le même genre de réactions avec Draco. Il le ferait encore s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire traiter de bébé par sa cousine Moïra. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester coller à son parrain dès qu'il le pouvait. Salazar, que les enfants étaient divertissants ... surtout quand c'était ceux des autres.

Harry avait changé au fil des années. Physiquement, il avait toujours beaucoup de James Potter mais les traits de sa mère étaient ressortis au fur et à mesure qu'il avait mûri. Son visage était doux. Pas féminin mais moins brute que d'autres hommes. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car cela aidait beaucoup dans son métier. Après huit longues années d'études en Médicomagie, il avait été embauché à St Mangouste. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il exerçait en tant que Guérisseur généraliste tout en poursuivant ses cours à côté pour se spécialiser dans les pathologies des sortilèges. Lucius savait très bien que ce qui était arrivé à Severus était responsable de ce choix. C'était déjà à ce moment là que Harry avait décidé qu'il ne comptait plus suivre les traces de son père ou de Sirius en devenant Auror. C'était également à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé qu'il ferait tout pour soigner les gens car c'était important.

Quand il arriva devant lui, Harry s'était déchargé de son paquet en robe. Il le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras avant de serrer la main de Luna. Cette jeune femme était étrange et on avait parfois du mal à la suivre. Mais elle apportait beaucoup à son fiancé et c'était le principal. Parce qu'il avait besoin de stabilité et surtout d'être aimé pour lui et non pour son nom. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin quatre ... c'était plutôt trois car leurs débuts avaient été très timides et assez frileux. Et c'était de toute façon un peu compliqué à ce moment là pour que les deux pensent à l'amour. L'un et l'autre avaient eu leurs lots de problèmes amoureux lors de leurs précédentes relations. Des choses qui laissaient des traces. Au moins ils avaient su panser leurs blessures ensemble pour mieux rebondir.

Lucius regarda Harry arriver aux côtés de Kerrian en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule alors que de son autre main, il enlaçait les doigts de sa future femme. Ils devaient se marier en Septembre lors de leurs vacances communes. Harry avait préféré prendre les siennes hors saison de façon à ne pas diminuer l'effectif déjà réduit des Médicomages en période estivale. Il était réellement passionné par son métier, tout comme Draco, Kerrian ou Ioann et pensait aux patients avant de penser à lui. Luna l'avait très bien compris et avait elle-même proposé le mois Septembre. A la sortie de Poudlard, elle avait travaillé au Chicaneur pendant deux ans avant de partir dans une maison d'édition. Trois ans après avoir appris les ficelles du métier et avec l'aide financière de son père, elle avait ouvert sa propre boite.

Luna était une femme honorable, un peu rêveuse, mais quelqu'un de bien. Lucius reporta son attention sur Sirius qui pavanait comme en paon en parlant des préparatifs du mariage de son fils chéri. Il serait peut-être temps pour le blond de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses maintenant que le sien venait de présenter officiellement sa petite amie. Pour ce qui était de sa fille, il veillerait à ce qu'elle suive ses traces et attende au moins ses trente ans pour penser mariage. Salazar, que c'était difficile d'être père d'une fille de dix sept ans ...

Afin de passer un peu de temps entre jeunes, Draco, Tracey, Kerrian, Harry et Luna se déplacèrent avec leurs chaises vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils s'installèrent devant l'entrée du studio tout en échangeant quelques banalités sur les derniers temps. Harry prit des nouvelles des pensionnaires du foyer lançant le blond dans un rapport passionné de chacun de ses enfants. Cela leur arrivait régulièrement. Même dans ses débuts un peu chaotiques, Draco avait toujours fait passer le bien être de ses pensionnaires avant tout le reste. Il avait dû rogner sur beaucoup de choses pour leur offrir des repas d'anniversaire, des vêtements et malheureusement des soins. Il n'en avait pas réellement parlé, désirant réussir de lui-même, pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en glisser un mot lors une soirée entre amis.

Ce soir là, Harry lui avait proposé son aide. Ils savaient tous les deux que si les services concernés leur tombaient dessus alors leurs carrières respectives prendraient un bien mauvais coup. Pourtant Draco n'avait pas pu cracher sur un Médicomage gratuit, même s'il n'était qu'étudiant, et Harry s'était ainsi perfectionné avec les grippes, fractures diverses et autres petits bobos que les enfants ne manquaient pas d'avoir. Pendant les années qui avaient suivi, ils avaient travaillé en étroite collaboration jusqu'à ce que le brun obtienne sa titularisation. Depuis il était devenu le Guérisseur attitré du foyer et si jamais il était appelé par Draco, alors l'infirmière de garde avait ordre de lui transmettre le message immédiatement, même s'il était en intervention. Puis selon la teneur de la demande, il arrivait aussi vite que possible.

Après que Harry se soit retrouvé face à Voldemort, il était devenu relativement proche de Draco et Ioann. Du blond parce que mine de rien, son père était son parrain et qu'il avait été là pour lui dans les pires moments au cimetière. Pour Ioann, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti responsable de l'état de Severus. Si son professeur ne l'avait pas autant défendu, alors il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir avec moins de dommages. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié les deux garçons et leurs liens d'amitié en avaient été renforcés. C'était pour cela que lorsque son ami en avait eu besoin, alors il avait été là pour lui. Draco lui avait d'ailleurs rendu la pareille peu de temps après leur association. Mais sur un plan plus personnel.

Harry n'avait jamais été un coureur. A Poudlard, il avait eu quelques aventures mais elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, presque d'une demie main d'ailleurs. Quand il était en sixième année, il était sorti avec Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle mais après quelques semaines, ils s'étaient séparés par ennui partagé. Il avait eu une petite relation avec Ginny mais la menace d'un Ron en mode grand frère surprotecteur, lui avait plusieurs fois coupé ses moyens. Et puis elle lui avait avoué que finalement, elle le considérait plus comme un frère que comme un petit ami. C'était avec Padma Patil qu'il était devenu un homme avant la fin de sa septième année. Cela avait duré à peine un mois. Il avait préféré rompre car au final, il n'avait pas ressenti de grands sentiments pour elle et n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal.

Puis il était arrivé à l'université de Médicomagie et les études avaient pris le pas sur le reste. Il n'avait pas vu sa première année passer. Il était arrivé fin juin avec étonnement. Alors qu'il débutait ses vacances, Ron lui avait d'ailleurs signalé que même Hermione avait été plus disponible que lui les quelques derniers mois. Et Harry en avait rigolé avant de s'étouffer en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis les congés de Pâques. Il leur avait alors promis d'essayer de se dégager un peu de temps pour eux l'année suivante et avait profité de l'été pour s'amuser comme un jeune adulte de son âge. Il avait quelques aventures d'une ou deux nuits, histoire de se rappeler comment fonctionnait la machine, comme le justifiait Ron devant Hermione.

Sa deuxième année avait été tout aussi intense, pourtant il s'en était tenu à ses engagements en sortant au moins une fois par mois avec ses amis. Et il en avait été content car cela lui avait permis de les voir enfin se rapprocher. Pendant toute leur scolarité, ils n'avaient cessé de se tourner autour et il avait fallu la fête d'anniversaire des vingt ans du roux pour qu'ils s'embrassent enfin. Et Ron n'en n'avait presque pas rougi. Ce qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Son ami était à l'école des Aurors et allait bientôt finir sa formation. Hermione en avait encore pour deux ans avant d'entrer au Ministère mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, elle arrivait à avoir une vie à côté de ses études. Et lui, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ses études plus d'un week-end par mois.

Il était un bon élève. Il travaillait dur et cela aurait pu être étonnant de sa part. Il était réellement passionné et cela lui tenait à cœur. Mais il avait réagi qu'il lui restait encore au moins six ans d'études et que s'il ne faisait rien, alors il perdrait ses amis autant que sa vie. Du coup il s'était fait des plannings qu'il avait essayé de tenir. Cela avait été difficile au début mais il avait fini par y arriver. Il s'était ainsi octroyé une soirée de libre par semaine et le dimanche était redevenu un jour de congé. Il avait beaucoup stressé au début, de peur de ne pas arriver à rester au niveau en levant le pied ainsi. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte que ses notes et ses acquis n'étaient pas diminués pour autant, alors il avait été apaisé et rassuré d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Il avait donc suivi ses résolutions à la lettre, même si en période d'évaluations, c'était plus difficile de s'y tenir. Il en fut très satisfait quand, pendant sa troisième année, en 2001, il devint le parrain de Leanne. Il avait ainsi eu plus de temps pour elle. Ce petit bout de fille était un amour et cela le remplissait de joie de voir la responsabilité et de la confiance qu'on lui accordait. Sans compter qu'à cette même période, il avait commencé sa plus longue aventure amoureuse. Sarah Dickman était un joli brin de fille qui faisait elle-aussi des études de Médicomagie. Elle se dirigeait vers un poste d'infirmière, donc ils n'avaient que le général en commun. Mais cela avait rapidement accroché entre eux. Et cela avait duré deux années. Harry avait flotté sur son nuage pendant des mois et en particulier quand Sarah avait emménagé chez lui. Il n'en avait pas pour autant bâclé ses études, même s'il avait peut-être un peu plus levé le pied. Mais il n'était pas idiot, si ses notes avaient baissé, il aurait remis un coup de fouet très sérieux.

Fin Juin 2003, Draco avait lancé son appel à l'aide discret et il avait aussitôt répondu. Il avait pris sur son temps libre pour venir l'aider avec les soins des enfants. Il pouvait affirmer sans mentir qu'il adorait ça et avait l'impression d'être un super héros à leurs yeux. Il se sentait important dans ses moments là. Mais tout avait déraillé trois mois plus tard quand Sarah lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'était pas prêt pour devenir père. Il lui restait encore trois années d'internat à effectuer avant de pouvoir espérer obtenir une place quelque part. Il avait assez mal réagi à cette annonce. Il avait claqué la porte et avait marché dans les rues toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire

Et il avait besoin d'en parler. Pourtant il ne pouvait se retourner vers son père, pas alors qu'il venait de torpiller sa carrière par manque de précaution. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait pu rater les sorts de contraception ni comment doublé à la pilule Moldue, Sarah avait pu être fécondée. Il aurait pu rejoindre Ron et Hermione, mais il avait fini sur le paillasson de Draco. Le blond l'avait hébergé pour la nuit sans rien lui demander. Puis il était reparti le lendemain car il avait son internat à suivre. Et finalement, il ne l'avait que survolé avant que son supérieur ne le renvoie chez lui avec ordre de se reposer avant de faire n'importe quoi. Il avait été tenté de finir sa journée dans une bouteille d'alcool, mais il avait fini par se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le soir Sarah n'était pas rentrée. Elle avait visiblement mal pris sa réaction et il ne l'en blâmait pas. Il avait vraiment été un pourri sur ce coup là. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là. Car deux mois plus tard, il la virait de chez lui avec une froide colère. Le premier mois, il avait fini par en parler à son père et par accepter l'idée. Il avait pris ses responsabilités et commencé à faire des projets pour élever son enfant tout en continuant ses études. Finalement, l'argent de ses parents serait très utile en attendant qu'il puisse les faire vivre décemment. Ce qu'il avait découvert les trente jours suivants l'avait par contre profondément dégoûté. Le fait qu'elle lui avait menti en disant prendre la pilule Moldue ne fut qu'une petite goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait réellement et autant que lui l'aimait. Car il en était fou à un point inimaginable. Au point d'avoir pensé à changer de carrière pour trouver un travail bien plus rapidement et qu'ils puissent vivre tous les trois correctement. Mais en fait, elle était juste attachée à son nom et à son argent. Elle s'était foutue de lui depuis le début. Il avait été cocufié depuis le début et il y avait une chose de certain, c'était que cet enfant, qu'il avait décidé d'assumer, n'était pas le sien.

Par contre, pour savoir qui était le père, il faudrait quelques tests étant donné qu'elle passait de lit en lit pendant que lui était à l'hôpital ou au foyer. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait été titularisée dans l'hôpital de Liverpool, elle avait plus de temps libre que lui car plus d'étude à faire le soir en rentrant. Contrairement à lui. Et elle avait profité de cet état de fait, pour coucher de tous les côtés. De plus, comme ils ne se voyaient plus la journée, Harry aurait bien été incapable de savoir si elle lui mentait sur ses horaires ou pas. En fait, une bonne partie de leurs camarades de l'université était au courant de tout ça, mais aucun n'avait rien osé dire. Certains avaient même pris des paris pour savoir combien de temps cela allait durer. Savoir qu'il avait été ainsi bafoué par cupidité, puis très certainement moqué, parce que c'était finalement très drôle que celui qui avait tué Voldemort se retrouve dans cette situation, l'avait fait tomber dans une grande dépression.

Après avoir rompu, Harry avait juste lancé quelques vêtements dans un sac et avait débarqué chez ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione avaient emménagé ensemble et étaient fiancés depuis quelques mois. Ils n'avaient rien dit et l'avait soutenu. Personne ne lui avait rien dit pour l'aider à encaisser et prendre du recul. Même Sirius. Il s'était contenté d'attendre que son fils vienne lui parler tout en lui apportant tout son amour. Il avait continué ses études en se plongeant dedans jusqu'à l'overdose, mais il avait eu besoin d'oublier. Cela n'avait duré que deux semaines avant que Hermione ne lui dise que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il reste avec eux. Leur bonheur conjugal et le mariage en préparation l'enfonçaient plus dans la mélancolie qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas trop compris comment, mais il avait fini dans une des chambres du foyer de Draco. Le blond et Kathleen ne l'avaient pas regardé avec pitié, ni n'avaient fait comme si le sujet était tabou. Ils l'avaient traité comme s'il était à la fois un de leurs pensionnaires et comme s'il était un des responsables de l'établissement. Harry leur en était reconnaissant. Ils lui avaient botté les fesses quand il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit pour aller bosser ou encore quand il était trop pris dans ses cours pour en oublier de se coucher.

Il avait été soumis aux mêmes règles de vie que les enfants. Repas à heures fixes, enfin sauf le midi où il était à Ste Mangouste et les soirs où il était de garde. Les promenades les dimanches après midi quand il n'était pas envoyé directement chez son père pour une journée familiale. Puis Draco l'avait incité, voire forcé à parler de ce que Sarah lui avait fait. Il avait été le seul à le faire. Au début Harry lui avait crié de s'occuper de ses affaires et de le laisser en paix. Quand il avait insisté, le brun s'était occupé de réduire en morceaux les quelques objets présents dans son bureau.

Draco n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Ce n'était que des objets sans importance qui pourraient être réparés pour la plupart. Il avait pris soin d'enfermer les photos de Moïra et Ioann sous clé ainsi que tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Aussi il le laissa faire en le poussant toujours plus loin. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose avec Ioann, c'était qu'il fallait que ça sorte si on ne voulait pas que ça gangrène. Et ça avait eu de bonnes répercussions. Finalement l'abcès avait été percé et Harry avait pu avancer. Il était resté au foyer pendant trois mois au total, avant de finalement changer d'appartement et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il avait mis les choses à clair avec tous ses camarades qui le regardaient en coin ou murmuraient sur son passage et avait fini son année en étant le meilleur de sa promotion.

Il était retombé sur Luna quand il avait commencé à remonter la pente. Son père avait fait une crise cardiaque et avait été soigné par son titulaire. Aussi Harry avait été en contact très régulier avec elle. Xenophilius n'était pas resté longtemps à l'hôpital mais le futur Guérisseur avait tenu à la revoir par la suite. Oh pas pour un quelconque flirt, non, de ça il en était loin et puis elle était mariée. Pourtant il avait ressenti le besoin d'être proche de sa fraicheur. Mais plus que tout, le regard de son ancienne camarade lui avait semblé bien moins éclatant qu'avant et il avait voulu un rendez-vous en dehors de l'hôpital pour renouer les liens. Il avait alors appris le chemin qu'elle avait effectué depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle lui révéla que le monde de l'édition lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup voler de ses propres ailes.

Par contre sa façon de détourner le regard en lui disant que c'était plutôt compliqué et qu'elle devrait certainement attendre quelques années avant d'y arriver, l'avait intrigué. Sans compter qu'au bout de moins d'un mois, il lui avait trouvé un comportement bien plus effacé que celui dont il se souvenait. Oh elle n'avait jamais été exubérante comme Pansy, ou même Tracey d'ailleurs, mais elle avait toujours assumé sa façon différente de voir les choses. Ce qui ne semblait plus être le cas. Harry était peut-être encore étudiant, mais pour lui, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce fut par hasard qu'il découvrit ce qui le gênait et cela l'indigna.

En fait, elle avait épousé un de ses confrères, Preston, un an après avoir pris son poste dans la maison d'édition où elle travaillait. Elle était brillante dans son domaine et très demandée mais cela ne plaisait pas à monsieur. En regardant son dossier médical un jour où elle était venue pour un poignet cassé, Harry avait compris que Luna était maltraité. Elle avait fait bien trop de visites pour ce genre de blessures pour que ce soit normal. Il avait aussitôt demandé de l'aide à Kerrian. Celui-ci avait beau s'occuper des dossiers d'enfants, il avait les notions de droit dont il avait besoin. Puis il avait mis son père et Lucius au courant. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Tant que Luna ne disait rien ou que son époux ne fautait pas devant témoin, personne ne pourrait rien faire.

Alors Harry avait rongé son frein tout en lui donnant régulièrement des rendez-vous amicaux. Au moins s'il ne pouvait pas faire cesser cette violence, il pourrait la divertir et la soutenir silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce jour de juin 2004 où Luna était arrivée chez lui, à presque minuit, les larmes aux yeux et un énorme coquard noircissant son œil gauche. Sans un mot il l'avait fait rentrer dans son salon et l'avait installé dans son salon avec douceur. « On n'a pas le droit de faire du mal à une petite lune », lui avait-il murmuré alors qu'il lui faisait boire un antidouleur après un sort de diagnostique. « Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire, car moi je ne sais pas ». Il l'avait regardé attentivement avant d'appeler Sandy.

Il aurait pu joindre le bureau des Aurors mais il ne savait pas qui était de garde et par respect pour son amie, il préférait rester discret. Et puis elle était la chef du bureau, elle saurait quoi faire. Et ça avait été le cas. Elle avait pris sa déposition ainsi que quelques photos de son visage avant que Harry ne fasse disparaître toutes traces de violence. Preston avait été arrêté et le divorce avait été prononcé rapidement sur la demande de Luna. Un procès avait eu lieu et il avait écopé d'une peine de prison ferme associée à un sursis. Cela avait été long et difficile pour Luna mais soutenue par Harry, ses amis et son père, elle avait réussi à passer au-delà.

L'ouverture de sa maison d'édition lui avait bien changé les idées. Elidjah avait été son premier auteur. Après sa sortie de Poudlard, l'ancien Serpentard avait travaillé à droite et à gauche pour gagner de quoi vivre, mais il s'était découvert une passion pour l'écriture. Pendant des années il avait écrit le soir, les nuits ou les week-ends. Pour son plaisir mais aussi pour son épanouissement personnel. Sauf que quand l'idée de se faire éditer l'avait attrapé, personne n'avait voulu de lui. Jusqu'à ce que sa copine ne lui parle de la marque Lunatic's qui venait de se créer. Il s'était renseigné pour ne pas tomber dans un traquenard et se retrouver plagié, mais quand il avait vu qui était derrière, il n'avait pas hésité. Et avec l'aide du Daily Wizard, de l'Edinburgh Wizard News et du Chicaneur, Eli avait sorti son premier best seller et Luna sa première grosse production.

De fil en aiguille, Harry et elle s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient cherchés, avaient pansé les blessures de leur cœur et avaient fini par se trouver. En fait, en étant honnête, le jeune homme pouvait affirmer qu'il avait toujours ressenti un petit truc en plus pour elle depuis ce fameux bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils avaient été cavalier et cavalière le temps d'une soirée, mais c'était là que leur amitié avait grandi. Elle avait ensuite évolué en quelque chose de plus fort puis en un sincère amour. Et après trois ans de relation, ils s'étaient décidés à se marier.

- Alors Draco, enfin en vacances ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Moque-toi, monsieur le Guérisseur qui resterait dormir à l'hôpital s'il en avait la possibilité. Tu es comme moi, alors ne la ramène pas trop.

- Sérieux les mecs, il va falloir que vous vous souveniez que vous avez les femmes les plus mignonnes du pays qui vous attendent à la maison, soupira Kerrian.

- Et toi tu as de la chance d'être gay, sinon je t'aurais fait une jolie crise de jalousie, répondit Draco.

- Bah, j'ai déjà eu droit à celle de Harry il y a cinq minutes. Alors ça va, je suis rodé. Alors Petite Lune, comment vont les affaires ?

- Eli m'a apporté son nouveau texte. Il va s'arracher. Il parle de Ronflacs Cornus dedans.

- Alors ça sera un nouveau best seller c'est évident, ricana Tracey. Ce sera son troisième c'est ça ?

- Oui. Maintenant qu'il ne se consacre qu'à l'écriture, il avance assez vite. Je vais aussi éditer un essai d'astrophysique de Connors. J'aime moins car il ne dit rien sur les lucioles stellaires.

- Alors pourquoi tu le publies ?

- La Chouette Grise a refusé de le publier car il n'est pas connu. Alors comme moi je le connais, je vais le faire. Ça devrait sortir fin Août.

Connors avait toujours été un garçon très studieux et avide d'apprendre. Une fois les ASPIC en poche, il s'était dirigé dans le domaine de l'astrophysique. Mais très vite il avait trouvé que la technique d'approche sorcière n'était pas aussi poussée que ce qu'il en lut dans les livres Moldus. Après avoir osé affronter ses différents professeurs ainsi que les chercheurs qu'il côtoyait, il avait finalement atterri dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley pour défendre son point de vue. Le père de sa camarade de classe avait pris en grade et était maintenant directeur du bureau de liaison avec les Moldus. Il lui avait expliqué que les sorciers s'appuyaient trop sur leur magie et leurs antiques connaissances sans arriver à avancer correctement. Pour cela, ils devaient s'appuyer sur les données accumulées par les Moldus, car ils avaient acquis des techniques de recherche et un savoir faire qui méritaient d'être étudiés.

Il avait fallu quelques années mais progressivement, les mentalités avaient évolué. Oh les plus obtus avaient crié au scandale mais pour les autres, cette nouvelle façon de faire avait intrigué. Après nombre négociations en tout genre, un programme de changements au niveau de la recherche avait été enclenché. Entre temps Connors avait réussi à obtenir un diplôme Moldu avant qu'Arthur ne lui demande d'intégrer cette équipe révolutionnaire afin d'apporter son savoir. Chose qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir et depuis quelques mois seulement, il avait été embauché dans le service d'Astrophysique du complexe de recherches sorcièr. Il n'était que l'assistant de l'assistant pour l'instant mais il espérait que son essai lui ferait gravir quelques échelons. Et si Luna n'y connaissait rien dans ce domaine, elle aimait ses amis et avait décidé de l'aider à sa façon.

Harry sourit en regardant sa future femme. Sa façon de voir les choses était toujours aussi particulière et c'était ce qui faisait une bonne partie de son charme. Elle avait fini par retrouver toute la fraicheur qu'elle avait perdue pendant les années Preston. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était timbrée, d'autres qu'elle n'était pas nette, mais lui savait qu'elle préférait juste voir ce qu'il y avait de beau ou d'imaginaire dans le monde pour ne pas souffrir de la vérité. C'était ce que Xenophilius avait fait pour supporter la mort prématurée de son frère, puis celle de sa femme. Luna avait juste suivi ses traces après avoir vu sa mère mourir. Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme d'affaire qui avait fait sa place. Elle savait ce que la vie pouvait avoir de moche et de douloureux et pourtant, elle continuait à montrer son âme d'enfant quelles que soient les circonstances. Harry porta sa main à sa bouche pour la baiser tendrement. Il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre. L'amour était arrivé progressivement mais s'était finalement agrippé à lui jusqu'à ne plus le lâcher.

- Oui alors je vous aurais bien proposé de passer dans le studio pour tester le lit, mais tu vois, Harry, vu que je compte emménager ici dès ce soir, je préfère garder les draps propres.

- Pervers ! Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en rougissant un peu. Et je croyais que tu tenais compagnie à la fouine ...

- Tenir compagnie oui, tenir la chandelle, non. Et crois-moi, ils sont aussi actifs que des lapins et hyper bruyants tous les deux.

- Connard, répondirent Tracey et Draco simultanément.

- Pour le bruit, je ne peux rien dire, je n'ai pas testé. Pour la partie lapin, étant donné que Draco a du mal à se sortir de son foyer, je doute qu'ils te gênent souvent.

- Disons que s'ils sont présents ensemble à l'appart, alors ils sont en train de forniquer quelque part.

- Et ils sont là et ils aimeraient bien qu'on ne parle pas d'eux comme s'ils étaient absents, ronchonna Tracey.

- Laisse-les dire mon ange, susurra Draco, viens, il parait qu'il y a un lit qui ne doit pas être sali juste derrière cette porte.

- Ah non ! S'écria Kerrian en se levant pour maintenir Draco assis. Si tu fais ça, moi je vais récupérer le premier mec baisable et je l'emmène dans _Ton_ lit ! Et tu sais que je le ferais !

- Ouais, grimaça le blond, et je te rappelle d'ailleurs que tu l'as déjà fait.

- Et je me suis excusé au moins vingt mille fois en sept ans pour ça. J'étais trop saoul et j'ai cru que c'était chez moi.

- Oh je sais, je te rappelle que j'étais dans le lit avant tu me vires, sans t'en rendre compte d'ailleurs ... pour t'y vautrer avec ton mec du moment.

- Et tu n'as pas pu dormir ? Demanda Luna.

- Pas dans mon lit non, s'exaspéra le blond, mais sur le canapé. Si encore j'avais eu mon appart actuel, mais non, j'avais ma cage à lapin et il a fallu qu'il se pointe comme une fleur. J'ai longtemps pensé à bloquer la cheminée après avoir fait changer les serrures. Mais il est pire qu'un gnome de jardin, plus tu le vires, plus il revient.

Kerrian se rassit en grommelant des injures envers son cousin un peu trop bavard. C'était une histoire qui était restée secrète jusqu'à maintenant. S'il commençait à en parler à ceux de son âge, dans peu de temps, cela arrivera au cercle d'adultes. Et là, il en entendrait parler pendant bien plus d'années encore. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir son oncle Severus et son histoire de dos coincé alors qu'il était en pleine passion sexuelle avec sa femme. Il fallait qu'il détourne la conversation.

- Et toi tu as renversé ton thé sur mon album préféré d'Adèle Blanc-Sec ! _Tous des monstres_ ... c'était le premier que je m'étais payé avec mon propre argent de poche !

- C'est ton album préféré parce qu'il est sorti l'année où on t'a adopté. Il serait sorti deux ans plus tard, tu t'en foutrais un peu, ricana le blond.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ...

- Il a reçu trois gouttes de thé, c'est tout. Et tu n'avais qu'à pas le laisser trainer dans la cuisine où il n'avait pas sa place ! Et ne détourne pas la conversation du fait que tu t'es envoyé en l'air dans _Mon_ lit !

- Oui et bien quoi qu'il en soit, toi tu n'iras pas forniquer dans le mien, espère de fouine en chal ...

- Prunille est bien jolie, coupa Luna de sa voix rêveuse arrêtant net toute récrimination.

Tracey fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Elle se douta bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vie sexuelle des deux cousins en manque, mais cela l'intrigua tout de même. Effectivement, avec surprise, elle regarda tous les garçons se tourner vivement vers le coin de la maison comme attendant de voir quelqu'un arriver. Elle jeta elle aussi un œil dans cette direction en se demandant quel étrange animal pouvait bien être ce _Prunille_. Mais elle ne remarqua rien de spécial.

- _Prunille_ ? Finit-elle par demander.

- La fille de Neville et Lisa, lui répondit Draco en souriant. Ils ont dû arriver.

- Oh ...

L'ancienne Serpentarde écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de guetter l'arrivée du garçon, de sa femme et de sa fille. Draco, Neville, Lisa et elle étaient assez souvent sortis ensemble avec Kerrian pour l'aider à se remettre de sa rupture, mais jamais ils n'avaient abordé le sujet des enfants. Sûrement parce que les lieux où ils allaient ne s'y prêtaient pas. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus car un instant plus tard, elle vit l'ex-Gryffondor un peu enveloppé arriver. Il était un peu moins rond et un peu plus masculin qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, mais il avait toujours une petite surcharge pondérable. Pourtant ce n'était pas dérangeant, car la petite puce en robe violette, agrippée à sa main et trottinant à ses côtés, le rendait incroyablement beau. Lors de leurs sorties, elle avait cru que l'amour de Lisa Turpin, l'illuminait. Mais là, elle trouvait une autre réponse. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'il était rayonnant de bonheur en regardant Prunille de ses yeux de papa.

- Hey, mais qu'elle a grandi cette princesse ! S'écria Draco en s'approchant vivement.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la papouiller après qu'elle ait tendu ses mains vers lui. Sa main n'était jamais revenu à une mobilité totale, mais avec les années il avait largement appris à compenser et arrivait à agir comme si de rien n'était sans même sans rendre compte. La petite cria et rigola en en redemandant. Draco avait réellement un don avec les enfants. Il la cala contre sa hanche avant de donner une forte étreinte à son ami. Il était vrai que depuis deux mois il l'avait un peu moins vu. Maintenant que Kerrian avait réussi à se remettre de sa rupture et que lui passait plus de temps seul avec Tracey, il se donnait l'impression d'être devenu un mauvais ami.

- Lisa n'est pas là ? Demanda Kerrian en venant le saluer tout en récupérant la petite fille pour la faire sauter en l'air. C'est qu'elle est toute belle ma petite Prune.

- Si si, elle est juste entrée en grande discussion avec Severus, sourit Neville en refaisant une des couettes de sa fille quand son ami arrêta de lui faire faire l'avion.

- Oh, alors on n'est pas prêt de la voir arriver. Comment tu vas mon pote ?

- Très bien Harry. Bonjour Luna, tu es en beauté encore une fois.

- Toi aussi Neville, les enfants te réussissent.

- Qui ne le serait pas avec une fille comme la sienne, répondit Kerrian en chatouillant le ventre de Prunille

Tracey regarda la fillette joyeuse avant de glisser son regard vers Draco. Elle savait que son petit ami était très attaché aux enfants. C'était pour cela qu'il se battait à sa façon pour les aider. Si Kerrian se chargeait de la partie juridique, le blond apaisait les blessures en leur donnant l'attention et la tendresse dont ils avaient besoin. Leur relation était trop récente pour penser à cela, mais elle savait déjà que si elle devait avoir des enfants un jour, elle ne trouverait pas de meilleur père que lui.

- Dire qu'à noël elle aura déjà trois ans, soupira Kerry. Dieu que le temps passe vite.

- Oui, je n'en reviens pas moi-même, soupira Neville. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle venait au monde.

- Si tu es si nostalgique, fais-lui un petit frère, s'amusa Harry.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

Ils étaient tellement en extase devant Prunille, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu sa maman arriver. La fillette ne la regarda même pas tant elle appréciait d'avoir l'attention de son monde. Lisa Turpin était de la même promotion que son époux mais à Serdaigle. Après Poudlard, elle s'était dirigée vers une formation en potions mais avec spécialisation vers celles à base de plantes. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était de nouveau trouvé en contact avec Neville qui suivait des études de botanique. Ils s'étaient mis à se fréquenter peu de temps avant la fin de leur cursus. Ils étaient sortis diplômés et en couple de l'université. Le jeune homme avait trouvé du travail dans une pépinière renommée très rapidement. Ses excellentes notes et les diverses recommandations qui avait reçues, remontant jusqu'au professeur Chourave de Poudlard, lui avaient ouvert presque toutes les portes imaginables dans cette branche. Il n'avait eu qu'à choisir selon ses goûts et ses affinités. Depuis il s'occupait de plantes particulièrement rares tout en tentant de recréer certaines espèces qui s'étaient perdues au fil de siècle.

Lisa avait intégré le laboratoire de recherche de Ste Mangouste. Elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec de grands maîtres en potions. Parfois même de façon à améliorer les recettes de certains médicaments pour en augmenter l'efficacité tout en gérant correctement les effets secondaires. D'autres fois pour trouver des solutions à des cas jusqu'à présent incurables. Au début, elle avait été un peu étonnée de voir que Severus Snape faisait partie de ces professionnels. Mais quand elle avait bossé sur la potion Tue-loup qu'il avait fait évoluer, elle n'avait plus jamais douté de lui. Pour ce qui était du côté personnel, elle avait été grandement impressionnée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré grand-maman Londubat la première fois. La vieille dame s'était montrée sous son plus mauvais jour pour la tester et vérifier qu'elle méritait bien son petit fils. Finalement, Lisa avait été acceptée et n'avait jamais eu à regretter son mariage avec Neville. Puis Prunille était arrivée, gonflant l'égo de ses parents à son maximum.

- En fait, j'aurais aimé que Ioann soit là pour qu'il l'apprenne en même temps que vous, sourit Neville. Mais pour répondre à ta question, Harry, Prune va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans six mois.

- Hey ! Félicitation vieux ! S'écria Draco en le serrant dans ses bras.

Lisa fut embrassée, Neville bousculé et Kerrian entra dans le studio pour dégoter une bouteille d'alcool pour fêter ça après avoir glissé Prunille dans les bras de Luna.

- Tu avais deviné, n'est-ce pas Luna ? Demanda le papa.

- Oui. Tu as des Alunares tout autour de toi.

- Des Alunares ? Demanda Tracey.

- Les fées nocturnes. Elles vivent en fonction de la lune. On ne les voit jamais car la nuit, elles se fondent dans l'obscurité. Mais elles sont attirées par les bébés à naître. Alors elles sortent même la journée et s'accrochent aux futurs pères et mères.

- Oui et bien encore une fois, nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que notre Petite Lune est bien la plus pure de nous pour toujours voir ce qui reste invisible à nos yeux pervertis, s'amusa Kerrian alors que Draco roulait des yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait dans ses délires.

- Sûr qu'elle est pure, hein Potter ? Ricana Tracey en faisant un peu rougir l'autre jeune homme.

- Plus que toi en tout cas. Moi je ne suis pas une fouine lapinisée qui fait fuir son propre cousin.

- Hey ! Il y a une petite fille encore innocente ici, alors évitez ce genre de conversations dépravées, répliqua le blond en bouchant les oreilles de Prunille.

Celle-ci rigola, avant de se tortiller pour retrouver le plancher des vaches. Luna lui déposa un baiser sur le font avant de la déposer au sol et la fillette se mit à courir après un joli papillon jaune. Du coup les jeunes adultes reprirent leurs taquineries alors que Lisa gardait un œil attentif sur sa fille.

- Allons, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que la vérité que blesse, s'amusa Neville.

- Oui et bien ce n'est pas moi qui repeuple le monde en suivant l'exemple type des Weasley, renifla Draco.

- J'attends avec impatience que tu t'y mettes, car connaissant ton attachement aux enfants, je pense que tu vas tous nous battre avec tes têtes blondes.

- J'en ai déjà pleins de gosses. Et même si j'en veux des bien à moi, j'en ferais pas une équipe de Quidditch ... Et sinon, en parlant rouquins, comment vont Hermione, Ron et les minis Weasley ?

- Rose et Hugo sont chez leurs grands parents pendant que leurs parents se dorent la pilule sur une croisière en Méditerranée, répondit Harry.

- Molly doit être aux anges, rigola Neville. Je vois déjà comment grand-mère gagate devant Prune.

- Molly considère tous ses enfants et petits enfants comme des bébés, indiqua Luna. C'est une maman.

- En attendant, Ron doit être content de prendre des congés. Greg m'a dit qu'ils avaient été sur une affaire difficile et que ça leur a mangé par mal de temps libre, grimaça Draco. On est décidément tous débordés par nos boulots.

- Ouais, ils ont même fait appel à Vincent pour les aider, ajouta Harry.

Si Gregory et Ron faisaient une équipe de choc au bureau des Aurors, Vincent était parti en solo dans une carrière de privé. Il avait souvent des dossiers d'adultères à gérer mais il avait parfois des affaires bien plus sérieuses. Harry l'avait d'ailleurs contacté quand il cherchait un moyen de faire tomber l'ex de Luna car il ne trouvait rien pour faire sortir la jeune femme de son calvaire. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait également de seconder les Aurors pour la partie investigation qui était son domaine. Vincent était un bon dans sa branche et il était finalement assez demandé.

- Les pauvres, compatit Lisa. Au moins maintenant ils peuvent souffler un peu.

- Si seulement Hermione pouvait décompresser aussi, Ron serait comblé je pense, se moqua Kerrian. Je l'ai croisée cette semaine. Elle errait dans les couloirs, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et déconnectée de la réalité. En fait je pense qu'elle préparait mentalement son absence pour que ses collègues s'en sortent sans elle mais c'était amusant à voir.

- En voilà une autre qui est passionnée par son métier. Tu devrais avoir honte de la dénigrer, sourit Tracey. Langue de plomb c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça. Et quand elle dit « pardon madame » à la chaise qu'elle a bousculée, moi je ne vais pas en pleurer.

Cette réflexion attira des sourires et des rires. Hermione resterait toujours la même. Avide de toujours faire mieux dans n'importe quel domaine. Que ce soit son boulot ou ses enfants. Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Ses meilleurs amis avaient bien réussi leur vie. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore trente ans, ils avaient deux enfants, un boulot stable chacun et une petite maison très chaleureuse. Lui avait eu un peu plus de mal, mais depuis qu'il était avec Luna, sa vie avait enfin pris un bon tournant. Et là, pour cette journée en famille tout était pour le mieux ... oui, en famille même avec Severus et Minerva. Bon, ce n'était pas réellement sa famille non plus. Car même si en l'adoptant légalement, Sirius l'avait fait entrer dans la famille Malfoy et avait confirmé le lien en faisant de Lucius son parrain, il n'avait aucun lien réel avec les autres. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ses anciens professeurs et les deux journalistes tenaient une place importante pour lui. Vingt cinq ans plus tôt, il avait prié, enfermé dans son placard chez les Dursley pour avoir une famille nombreuse et aimante rien que pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il était exaucé.

- Bon alors, Potter, pas trop peur pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? Demanda Tracey avec un sourire en coin.

- Je crains un peu de ce que Fred et George vont me préparer mais après ...

- Donc il ne sait toujours pas que les jumeaux sont surbookés et qu'ils nous ont chargé de les remplacer, remarqua Kerrian avec philosophie.

- Il a bien trop confiance en ses amis pour s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, ricana Draco.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai, hein ? Ils ne vous ont pas demandé de participer à la préparation hein ? Vous êtes juste invités et c'est tout ? Commença à paniquer Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Oh et Ron leur prête main forte, rigola Neville. Lisa chérie, tu me feras penser à prendre l'appareil photo.

- Mais enfin Minou, tu sais bien que Colin s'en occupera.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ça ne va pas être mon enterrement de vie de garçon mais mon enterrement tout court !

- Mais non. Bon, on a merdé celui de Nev' mais on s'est bien rattrapé avec celui de Théo, répondit pompeusement Draco. On a la main maintenant. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller.

- Ouais, ben moi je n'oublie pas votre raté, bougonna le futur marié.

- Tu étais aussi responsable, Potter, renifla Kerrian. Là ça fait un idiot en moins sur le coup, ça devrait te rassurer.

- Et c'était amusant au final, s'amusa Neville. Je peux même affirmer avec fierté que personne n'aura jamais la même fête que moi.

- Bah tu sais, si on se débrouille bien ... , commença Draco en jetant un regard suggestif à Harry qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

- Même pas en rêve la fouine !

- Tu devrais être rassuré, rigola Neville, Ioann ne fera pas parti des organisateurs cette fois.

- Ben j'aurais préféré tu vois, grogna Harry. Au moins j'aurais pu être épargné ...


	6. Partie 6

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique, Elidjah, Owen, Connors, Moïra, Kerrian et Captain Sandy.

Béta : BettyMars

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Et oui, Luna et Harry ont souffert de leur précédente liaison, mais maintenant, tout va bien pour eux. Neville marié et papa d'une adorable puce, je ne pouvais pas faire moins pour ce brave garçon et excellent ami de tous les coups durs :).

Snif, voici la dernière partie de ce long épilogue … cette fois c'est le moment de dire au revoir à Ioann et à toute sa famille…

Bonne journée, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain.

* * *

><p>Phrases défi :<p>

-adapter les répliques : « la colonie del Sid, ça veut dire la colonie de Sid. - C'est bien tu es un bouffon bilingue maintenant ».

-J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accro.

-Leçon de rasage pour Io et Dray

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 6 :<strong>

**Flash Back**

_Vendredi 27 Juin 2003_.

Draco soupira en rangeant son classeur. Lara avait réussi à se casser une jambe en voulant montrer qu'elle était contre toute forme d'autorité. C'était une fillette de onze ans, une cracmol, qui avait été persécutée dans son ancienne famille. Elle avait été retirée par les services sociaux et avait fait plusieurs foyers avant que Kerrian ne prenne son dossier en charge et ne la propose à Draco. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était là et elle rivalisait d'imagination pour se rebeller. Sauf qu'en enchainant blessures sur blessures, elle mettait à mal le maigre budget du foyer et le blond était amèrement satisfait de n'avoir que deux autres pensionnaires. S'il en avait eu plus, alors qu'il aurait été dans le rouge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, mais s'il devait faire face à plus de deux autres passages à Ste Mangouste le mois prochain, alors il serait obligé de jeter l'éponge. C'était une idée qui l'horripilait particulièrement mais son entreprise ne serait jamais viable si elle ne pouvait pas tourner sans ses apports personnels.

- Encore là ?

Draco releva la tête en regardant Kathleen entrer dans son bureau. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et pesta vivement.

- Merde, je suis en retard.

- Et pas qu'un peu blondinet. Allez fous le camp. Lara est à moitié abrutie par sa potion et avec la dose qu'elle doit prendre jusqu'à demain soir, elle ne va pas beaucoup me déranger. Quant à Sue et Eddy, ils sont adorables et je pourrais facilement m'en occuper en ton absence.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que c'est très important et que je dois y aller mais tout est si compliqué en ce moment que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus.

- Oui et ben va retrouver ta jeunesse. Et active-toi un peu. Il est plus que temps que tu ailles enterrer la vie de garçon de ce pauvre futur marié.

- Tu as raison, Kit. Et je vais me faire tuer par mon frère et mon cousin si je manque les festivités. Si jamais tu as besoin de ...

- Tout se passera bien. Et si jamais il y a un problème j'aviserai mais je ne t'appellerais pas. Tu seras de toute façon raide torché avant demain matin alors je préfère que les enfants ne te voient pas comme ça.

- C'est juste en enterrement de vie de célibataire.

- Et je sais très bien que ces week-ends là, ça picole et ça s'envoie en l'air de tous les côtés. Allez fous le camp avant que les autres te prennent ta part.

Draco lui sourit en roulant des yeux. Mais dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort, il n'était pas du tout certain de se rappeler comment il s'appelait avant d'avoir décuvé pour dimanche soir. Enfin ça, c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il serait malade comme un chien le lundi matin avant d'avaler un cocktail de potions. Neville se mariait une semaine plus tard et avec les autres, ils avaient décidé d'enterrer dignement son ancienne vie. Il n'allait certainement pas rester sur la touche.

Le blond ramassa ses affaires sur le bureau pour les ranger avant de se lever et d'attraper sa veste. Tant pis pour les comptes du foyer, ils attendraient encore un peu avant de lui faire attraper un ulcère. Il colla un baiser sur la joue de sa partenaire de boulot avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était temps qu'il se rafraichisse, se change et qu'il parte. Il fut rapide sur sa préparation et sauta dans sa cheminée pour rejoindre Kerrian chez lui. Sans surprise, Ioann était déjà arrivé et ils l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

- Te voilà enfin ! Il est dix neuf heures trente ! Les autres doivent déjà être sur place ! S'écria Kerry.

- Désolé, souci au foyer. Sinon je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer vérifier que tout était bon à la villa.

- J'y suis passé en débauchant, tout est bon. Il y a bien quelques petites choses douteuses dans la cuisine, la salle de bain et les toilettes, mais un coup de baguette et ce sera clean. Après j'espère que Ron aura bien fait livrer la bouffe et l'alcool. Les filles devraient arriver à vingt trois heures, mais les autres seront là plus tôt donc il faut qu'on s'active.

Les trois garçons attrapèrent les quelques cartons où étaient stockés des costumes assez loufoques et autres accessoires avant de prendre la cheminée. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, la villa que Draco avait louée était dans le noir. C'était une bonne chose de savoir que personne n'était encore arrivé. Ils firent le tour des pièces pour vérifier que l'agence leur avait bien fourni tout le confort qu'ils avaient demandé. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Ioann, était que la cuisine semblait stérile et qu'aucun aliment ou boisson n'était disponible. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus dessus car déjà Ron arrivait et commença à les aider à préparer l'immense salon pour le transformer en une sorte de boite de nuit. Harry arriva sur les coups des vingt heures trente plus échevelé que jamais.

- Désolé ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure et Sarah était un peu fatiguée ...

- Elle l'était avant que tu ne l'envoies au septième ciel ou après ? Demanda Ron avec ironie en voyant ses cheveux.

- Peut-être un peu des deux, sourit le jeune homme en redressant ses lunettes. Vous n'êtes que quatre ?

- J'ai dit aux autres d'arriver à partir de ... et bien de maintenant, répondit Ioann en regardant l'heure. Donc ils ne devraient plus tarder. Par contre, on n'a rien à avaler ou boire.

- Comment ça ? S'affola Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une constatation.

- Ron, ils t'ont dit quoi sur la livraison ?

- Et bien ils ont dit que ... euh ... qu'ils viendraient à ... par les couilles de Godric, je n'ai pas confirmé la commande ! S'épouvanta le rouquin.

- Tu n'as pas confirmé ? Bordel Weasley, tu étais chargé de la bouffe et de la boisson ! Juste de la bouffe et des boissons ! Je m'occupais de louer la villa, Ioann lançait les invitations aux copains, Kerrian s'occupait des filles, Harry du DJ et toi de la bouffe ! C'était clair non ?

- Oui oui et bien j'ai oublié. On est un peu occupé au bureau en ce moment et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je vais contacter le traiteur voir si je peux encore réparer les dégâts.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Draco pesta alors que Ioann se dirigeait vers la porte où les premiers invités commençaient à arriver.

- Euh les gars, grimaça Harry. Je crois que moi j'ai complètement oublié de m'occuper de la musique.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas fait la confirmation toi non plus ? Demanda Kerrian.

- En fait, je n'ai même pas été faire quoi que ce soit. Merde, j'étais tellement pris par mes examens que c'est passé à la trappe. Je suis nul.

- Je confirme ! Bougonna Draco.

Le brun et le blond s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Blaise ne leur saute dessus en demandant où étaient les bouteilles. En peu de temps, Vincent, Gregory, Theo, Seamus, Dean, Fred et George étaient également installés dans le salon ... un verre d'eau à la main.

- Il commence étrangement cet enterrement de vie de célibataire, indiqua Théo en reniflant de dédain en levant son verre d'eau devant ses yeux.

- Il va falloir faire mieux car c'est pas une soirée pyjama là, continua Dean.

- Désolé les mecs, mais pour ce soir, c'est mort, grimaça Ron. Le traiteur est intraitable, je n'ai pas confirmé du coup c'est trop tard.

- C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Se lamenta Ioann.

- Réfléchir pour trouver une idée ce serait bien, s'amusa Blaise. Et puis t'es archéologue non ? T'as plus qu'à te _creuser _la tête.

- Ah ah très drôle ...

- Désespérez pas ! Je passe un coup de cheminette à un cousin et je lui demande de m'envoyer des munitions, indiqua Seamus en se relevant. Dans la famille, on a toujours ce qu'il faut pour qu'une fête soit un minimum décente.

- On fait un saut au magasin et on rapporte quelques douceurs, s'écrièrent les jumeaux en sortant pour transplaner.

- Quand Seamus aura fini, j'appellerai oncle Milo pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une adresse d'urgence pour la musique. On va bien finir par arriver à quelque chose.

Il était vingt et une heure cinquante quand ils reçurent la confirmation de l'arrivée d'un DJ trente minutes plus tard, qu'ils réceptionnèrent quelques caisses de bouteilles et qu'un assortiment de bonbons et petits fours furent présenté sur une table. Pour se faire pardonner, Harry avait appelé Kreattur et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait leur préparer rapidement des sandwichs et autres nourritures facile à faire et manger. L'elfe avait été très productif et tout le monde avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir que des créations Weasley à se mettre dans l'estomac.

- J'ai une question, intervint Vincent en fronçant les sourcils. Neville arrive quand ?

- C'est vrai ça, s'étonna Kerrian. A quelle heure on lui a dit d'arriver déjà ?

Il regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Draco qui hocha négativement la tête en interrogeant Ron du regard. Dans une moue signalant qu'il n'était au courant de rien, celui-ci regarda Ioann.

- Attendez, reprit Kerrian. Qui a prévenu Neville ?

- Je devais m'occuper des repas.

- Et tu t'es merdé Weasley, soupira Draco. Moi j'avais la villa. Kerry s' ...

- Nom d'un chaudron ! J'ai prévenu tout le monde et j'ai oublié Nev' ! S'écria Ioann catastrophé.

- Au moins il ne sera pas témoin du carnage de sa fête, fit remarquer Blaise avec philosophie.

- Super, j'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accro, grogna Kerrian.

Finalement, après un aller-retour du plus jeune chez son meilleur ami et alors que le type s'occupant de la musique venait d'arriver, la petite fête pu enfin commencer. Bien évidement, les déboires du début de soirée furent racontés au futur marié qui rigola autant que les autres. Une demi-heure après, un coup de sonnette fit siffler une partie des jeunes hommes. Neville fut pressé vers la porte pour faire entrer les demoiselles qui s'effeuilleront devant eux. Pourtant il se figea devant les nouveaux arrivants.

- Dites, commença-t-il en se tournant vers l'assemblée, qui s'est occupé des filles ?

- Kerrian ! Lui répondirent plusieurs voix simultanées.

- Ah ... je comprends mieux.

Sur cette phrase un brin étonnante, il se décala pour montrer aux autres les cinq jeunes hommes plus musclés les uns que les autres qui attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Ils n'avaient pas encore réellement commencé à boire, mais si cela avait été le cas, tout le groupe d'amis aurait rapidement dessoulé.

- Mais ... j'ai jamais commandé des mecs ! Se défendit l'ex-Serdaigle. J'ai demandé cinq stripteaseuses !

- Et tu es allé où ? Histoire qu'on n'y retourne pas, s'amusa George.

- Je suis allé voir un pote qui s'occupe d'un club. Je savais qu'en plus de me choisir les mieux, il me ferait un prix.

- Et bien je dirais qu'il t'a aussi fait une farce, rigola Blaise.

- Mais tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?

- Que j'avais besoin de cinq stripteaseuses pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire d'un pote.

- Quel est le pourcentage de chance que le gars ait pensé que ton pote était homo comme toi ? Demanda Théo à un Kerrian qui pâlit brusquement.

- Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Putain quel con.

- Neville, je tiens à te faire remarquer que moi je devais louer une villa isolée, que je l'ai louée et qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça. Non parce que je suis entouré d'une telle bande de bras cassés que je préfère le signaler, soupira Draco.

Il s'attira quatre doigts d'honneur alors que Neville renvoyait les stripteaseurs en leur donnant quelques gallions de plus pour le déplacement inutile. A part Kerrian, aucun d'eux n'apprécierait de voir des hommes s'effeuiller devant leurs yeux alors autant qu'ils repartent chez eux.

- Et elle est sympa ta baraque au rabais, s'amusa Blaise avant de montrer un cadre sur un mur, en plus elle a un nom génial : « La villa del sol » ça veut dire la villa du soleil !

- C'est bien, tu es un bouffon bilingue maintenant, s'exaspéra Draco.

- Oh la ferme blondinette, tu nous offres la banlieue Londonienne au lieu des iles Canaries alors j'ai le droit de me moquer de ta petite fierté personnelle de la soirée.

- Finances dans le rouge et une gamine qui s'amuse à prendre un abonnement à Ste Mangouste pour prouver qu'elle est contre tout le monde, alors tu te contenteras de ma villa du soleil.

- C'est si tendu que ça ? S'inquiéta Fred.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas là pour ça. On est là pour Neville.

- Si t'as besoin d'aide niveau médical, contacte-moi. Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation d'exercer en solo mais tant que c'est dans mes cordes, ça te fera toujours quelques économies.

- Merci Harry, mais je ne veux pas la charité, répondit Draco assez mal à l'aise.

- Disons que c'est donnant-donnant, je soigne tes protégés, et tu me permets d'avoir de l'expérience. On est tous les deux gagnants tant que ça reste entre nous. Si jamais ça s'ébruite par contre, on est fini tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée mais je ne peux pas me permettre de cracher dessus. Je te remercie. Vraiment. Mais on en reparlera plus tard, car là c'est la soirée de Nev'.

Chacun promit de ne rien dire de la proposition de Harry avant que Seamus ne resserve largement tout le monde afin d'enfin commencer ce week-end de folie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

La soirée et la nuit continuèrent sur une touche bonne enfant jusqu'à ce que les bouteilles de l'irlandais commencent à faire leur effet. Ils étaient ensuite sortis dans les rues pour profiter de la nuit douce qui s'offrait à eux mais la villa n'étant pas si isolée que cela, ils finirent leur nuit dans un poste de police Moldu, bien au chaud dans une cellule de dégrisement. Heureusement, qu'ils étaient sorciers et que les policiers n'avaient pu remonter jusqu'à leurs vraies identités sinon cela aurait bien entaché leur réputation. Quand ils furent autorisés à rentrer, le soleil était déjà bien levé et ils s'endormirent dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, la tête comme dans un chaudron couvert avec dans l'idée d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le samedi soir.

En effet, après s'être réveillé très tard, avoir commencé à boire très rapidement, ils avaient décidé d'écumer quelques lieux très animés de Londres avec un Neville habillé en serveuse sexy avec un écriteau « bientôt la corde au cou » estampillé sur sa poitrine. Il avait bien tenté de refuser mais à treize contre lui, il n'avait pas pu rivaliser. Heureusement, il avait réussi à relativiser les choses en demandant à ne pas être le seul déguisé. Fred et George avaient sauté sur l'occasion tout comme Blaise et Kerrian. Draco avait refusé net de ternir son image alors que Greg et Vincent leur avaient signifié que s'ils ne voulaient pas que le futur marié se fasse violer, il valait mieux qu'ils restent correctement vêtus pour jouer les gardes du corps.

Les autres avaient fait profil bas mais personne ne leur en avait tenu rigueur. De toute façon, ils avaient dansé et bu jusqu'à la fin de la nuit et à part Draco qui avait gardé son pantalon, ils avaient tous fini en caleçon avant que le club ne les renvoie chez eux à l'aube pour pouvoir fermer. Beaucoup ne se rappelaient plus de la moitié de la soirée pourtant certains auraient préféré oublié que Blaise s'était trémoussé debout sur la banquette, les fesses à l'air et imitant l'hélicoptère. Et le dimanche fut une journée incroyablement difficile et arrosée de potions et paracétamol pour tout le monde.

Oui, cet enterrement de vie de garçon avait assez mal commencé mais au final, ils s'étaient relativement bien amusés. Les jeunes femmes ne purent que rire de nouveau aux déboires des organisateurs du dimanche. Elles avaient été mises au courant par la suite au fil de certaines conversations. Un peu plus loin, toujours sous l'œil attentif de sa maman, Prunille, assise dans l'herbe, s'amusait en babillant gaiement avec un vers de terre qui tentait de sauver sa peau. Son enterrement de vie de jeune fille avait été beaucoup moins aléatoire et plus calme aussi. Ses amies n'étaient pas aussi délurées que les garçons. Neville essaya de rassurer Harry en lui disant que Théo s'en était sorti avec une fête aux petits oignons. Mais il restait sur son idée qu'il aurait bien aimé que ce soit Ioann qui soit en charge des invitations pour le sien, ainsi il aurait pu avoir une chance de ne pas y être ...

o0o

Pendant que les jeunes revivaient leurs souvenirs et préparaient leur prochaine réunion, Moïra avait réussi à se libéré de ses petits cousins et cousines. Elle se fit un plaisir d'aller rejoindre son frère et son cousin. Elle pourrait ainsi profiter de leurs discutions d'adultes sans atteindre l'assommant discourt de son père et ses oncles sur la politique. Après tout, même si cela leur arrivait d'être aussi sérieux, quand ils retrouvaient leurs amis, le niveau de conversation était bien plus agréable.

Sirius avait vu son manège avec le sourire. Il la comprenait. Elle avait dix sept ans et devoir rester avec Teddy et Leanne qui avaient plus de huit ans de moins qu'elle n'était pas très agréable. Heureusement, Nymphadora avait dû également comprendre le désarroi de sa filleule car elle avait demandé à ses enfants de la laisser un peu tranquille. L'animagus reporta son regard vers l'arrière de la maison d'où de nombreux rires raisonnaient. Lorsque Harry était revenu après sa première année à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais parié que Draco et lui arriveraient à s'entendre. Et pourtant, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis avec le temps. Décidemment, bien des heurts et des fossés avaient été assainis par cette jeune génération.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était normal qu'il commence à sérieusement avoir faim. Il était déjà presque quatorze heures ! Bon, il n'y avait maintenant qu'une seule personne qu'on attendait réellement : Sandy. Sirius savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Ioann arrive d'ici la fin de la journée mais qu'il n'était pas non plus spécialement attendu pour manger. Aussi une fois que son ancienne collègue aurait daigné se montrer, alors le repas serait servi. D'ailleurs il tourna prestement la tête vers la maison lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation de Milo.

- Mais regardez qui nous fait le plaisir de sa présence ! Voilà la plus jolie d'entre toutes !

- Arrête tes conneries et va te faire foutre !

- Si on me le redit une autre fois, je vais finir par obéir, rigola le Russe. Et ce n'était pas une _bêtise_ ... il y a des enfants ici. Allez viens t'asseoir, on attendait plus que toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fausse galanterie, Gabrilov, alors je te prierais de garder tes courbettes pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais tu es d'une humeur merveilleuse, capt'ain ! S'écria Sirius en se levant pour la serrer contre lui. Laisse-moi deviner, King t'as renvoyé sur les roses ?

- Il m'a jeté dans la cheminée, répondit Sandy avec une moue boudeuse.

- Si tu lui fichais la paix aussi. Il a raison et tu le sais alors laisse couler.

- Jamais !

- Bon Black, si tu pouvais arrêter de tripoter ma femme, je t'en serais reconnaissant, renifla Severus avant de s'approcher d'eux.

- On est jaloux hein ? Ah si Sandy avait pu être à Poudlard en même temps que nous, cela aurait pu être drôlement amusant.

- En attendant tu devrais t'éloigner, Sirius, indiqua tranquillement Remus, j'ai comme l'impression que sous peu, tu vas te prendre quelques mauvais sorts du couple Snape.

Sirius leva les mains en signe d'abandon et recula de deux pas. Il regarda Severus le fixer avec satisfaction avant d'embrasser aussi tendrement que prestement Sandy. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Tant de blessures physiques et morales qu'ils avaient pu panser ensemble en sachant que l'autre comprenait son ressenti.

- En attendant Milo a raison, viens t'asseoir. Je suis déjà certain que tu es restée debout toute la matinée à cracher sur notre cher et très patient Ministre, alors il est temps de te reposer un peu.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Répondit sèchement Sandy à son époux. Je ne suis pas impotente !

- Non, tu es juste enceinte jusqu'aux amygdales, rigola Sirius. Ah si on avait su à l'époque que Severus Snape était un vrai obsédé au point d'être papa pour la seconde fois à cinquante ans ...

- Attention Sirius ! S'amusa Remus, mayday mayday, mayday.

- Au moins moi je peux satisfaire ma femme et ça se voit, gronda Severus d'une voix sourde.

- Et bien moi, je vais voir ma dinde, elle est farcie elle aussi, annonça joyeusement Henrique en s'éclipsant rapidement.

- Et moi, je suis peut-être moins souple et rapide pour l'instant, mais j'ai toujours la baguette agile ! Lui cria Sandy avant de se tourner vers son ancien collègue. Et ça marche aussi pour toi, Môssieur le professeur. Alors planque tes petites fesses blanches si tu ne veux pas que je les botte magiquement !

- Dis-moi Sandy, commença Lucius, comptes-tu continuer à faire le pied de grue dans le bureau de Kingsley la semaine prochaine ? Histoire que nous nous organisions pour travailler correctement.

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire rentrer ma signature magique comme indésirable au Ministère tant que je n'aurais pas accouché. Fumier !

- Il a raison, tu devrais faire attention. Tu en es à presque huit mois de grossesse. C'est normal qu'il t'ait mis en arrêt maternité, répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

- Je pouvais encore travailler quelques semaines ! L'obstétrimage m'a juste dit que je ne pouvais plus aller sur le terrain, pas que je ne pouvais plus travailler !

- En fait, tu es quelqu'un de très égoïste, soupira dramatiquement Milo en s'attirant un regard noir. Tu ne penses qu'à toi alors que Severus se fait du souci pour toi. Et en t'acharnant, tu es en train de lui enlever ces moments merveilleux d'une grossesse qu'il a déjà ratés avec Ioann.

Le ton de Milo s'était voulu léger mais son regard était lourd de sens. Il comprenait que Sandy était une femme indépendante qui vivait mal d'avoir été mise sur la touche, mais il était temps qu'elle pense aussi à se reposer un peu. Si la raisonner en lui disant de faire attention ne fonctionnait pas, lui signaler qu'elle privait Severus des joies pré-paternité pouvait être une bonne approche. Et il fut satisfait de voir son regard vaciller. Il la fixa alors qu'elle reniflait avec dédain avant de s'avancer la tête haute. Elle salua tout le monde avant de prendre place à la table. Le Russe pouvait dire qu'elle ferait comme si de rien n'était tant qu'ils seraient en publique mais qu'elle accepterait enfin d'écouter ce que tout le monde lui disait.

- Ne me fais pas passer pour un pauvre mari éploré si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques bricoles, le menaça Severus en plissant les yeux dans sa direction. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était absente en permanence non plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste dit que tu n'avais jamais connu les joies de la grossesse et que cela aurait été dommage de t'en priver une nouvelle fois.

- Mais bien sûr ...

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'après avoir subi une fois les hormones de grossesse à cause de toi et surtout sans toi, j'ai juste envie que cette fois tu ne rates rien des sautes d'humeurs, des envies et toutes ces merveilleuses joies que je vis cette fois de loin et avec grand plaisir !

- Crétin !

Tout le monde s'amusa de ce petit affrontement alors que Minerva servait un grand verre de citronnade à la nouvelle arrivante. Les conversations reprirent sur tout et rien alors que Poppy demandait quelques précisions sur l'état de la future maman. Personne dans la famille n'avait été dupe du fait que cette grossesse était un accident. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait émis la moindre pensée sur l'hypothèse de devenir parents ensemble. Même s'ils étaient sexuellement actifs, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des enfants. Severus avait déjà Ioann qui était entré dans la vie active et Sandy était restée bloquée sur la mort de son propre fils. Pourtant, malgré leurs précautions, la nouvelle était tombée : ils allaient avoir un bébé. Dire que tout le monde avait été choqué n'était pas peu dire. Après tout, Severus allait donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Ioann qui attraperait la trentaine trois ans plus tard !

D'ailleurs sans être contre, le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la nouvelle avec autant de sérénité qu'il aurait voulu le montrer. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines de réflexion avant de recontacter son père. Il avait digéré l'information et au-delà du fait qu'il allait être un grand frère, il était surtout content que Severus soit heureux. Quand il avait vu l'immense soulagement dans le regard de celui-ci, Ioann s'en était voulu de lui avoir gâché la joie de sa nouvelle paternité. Il s'en était alors excusé mais le professeur l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Au contraire, il comprenait bien que ce n'était pas une nouvelle évidente pour lui qui, malgré Draco, n'avait jamais eu de frère ou sœur avec lequel partager son père. Même si maintenant il vivait sa vie, cela n'était pas pour autant facile à accepter.

Severus caressa discrètement le ventre de Sandy. Malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui de quatre ans, ils avaient craint que leurs âges seraient un frein à la bonne évolution du bébé mais l'obstétrimage les avait rassurés dès la première visite. La future maman avait une excellente forme physique et était encore bien jeune pour une sorcière. Il les avait juste prévenus qu'elle devrait lever le pied au niveau de son boulot car dans son état, il n'était plus question qu'elle aille directement sur le terrain. Aussi, depuis quelques mois Sandy se contentait d'un emploi de bureaucrate coincé, comme elle le répétait régulièrement, tout en distillant ses ordres d'une main de fer. Mais quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait été prise de quelques contractions de Braxton-hick un peu trop dérangeantes et Kingsley l'avait donc d'office basculée en congé maternité pour éviter le surmenage.

Chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter car même l'obstétrimage lui avait assuré que c'était normal et sans danger tant qu'elle les surveillait de près. Il était tout à fait possible qu'un accouchement prématuré s'enclenche au travers de ces contractions et cela pouvait être dangereux pour Sandy comme pour l'enfant si ce n'était pas détecté à temps. Mais jusqu'à présent, le bébé semblait bien décidé à rester au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman. Même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, Severus était réellement très ému des évènements. Il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été là pour les premières années de Ioann. Aussi dès le choc de la nouvelle passée et l'acceptation de son fils, il s'était promis de rattraper le temps perdu avec ce petit être. Et sentir les coups de pieds à travers le ventre tendu de Sandy, ou surprendre ses attitudes maternelles et protectrices quand elle se croyait seule étaient de grands moment forts pour lui.

Henrique coupa court à ses divagations mentales en apportant l'entrée alors que Dora avait fini de rameuter les jeunes en leur signalant que le repas allait être servi. Severus se fit la remarque que c'était réellement perturbant de manger à la même table qu'un Neville papa d'une fillette de deux ans et demi et d'un futur bébé alors que lui-même allait connaître les joies d'une naissance. Il avait l'âge d'être son père et leurs enfants respectifs seraient ensemble sur les bancs de Poudlard. Dans la même promotion pour deux d'entre eux ... La vie était ironique n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors Severus, vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- Pas plus que toi Neville. Et puis pour notre part, nous ne sommes plus à une surprise près. Au moins sommes-nous sûrs qu'il n'y en a qu'un.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Le botaniste sourit à son ancien professeur avant de tourner la tête pour voir sa femme se diriger vers la maison. Elle tenait leur fille endormie dans ses bras et Milo la guidait pour probablement lui indiquer une chambre où la coucher. C'était l'heure de la sieste de Prunille et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Ils pourraient ainsi profiter du repas tranquillement.

- Le temps passe vite, reprit Severus, elle grandit à toute vitesse.

- Je sais. Et j'ai peur de me réveiller un jour pour la voir au bras d'un garçon pervers et sans scrupule.

- Lucius connaît exactement ça depuis quelques temps, s'amusa le professeur de potions. Et j'avoue que j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier que je te faisais cours alors que tu tremblais comme une feuille devant mon regard.

- Vous m'aviez terrifié dès le premier jour. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, j'avais fait explosé mon chaudron, vous avez fondu sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie et vous m'avez viré de la salle pour la fin du cours. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour là. Je n'ai même pas pu arriver jusqu'aux toilettes que ma vessie se vidait déjà. J'étais mortifié. Je suis vite allé me changer avant que les autres ne me retrouvent. Ensuite j'ai toujours pris la précaution de ne pas boire et de toujours uriner avant d'aller en potions pour que ça n'arrive plus.

- Ah c'était le bon temps. Depuis je n'ai jamais pu traumatiser un élève comme je l'avais fait avec toi.

- C'est ça, rigolez. Mais vous avez de la chance de vous être amélioré par la suite, s'amusa Neville dont les joues restaient rouges de sa révélation, mamie vous serez tombée dessus à un moment ou à un autre sinon.

- Merlin m'a préservé de grand-mère Augusta !

- Moi je suis certain que si parrain rejouait le Severus des grands jours, tu tremblerais de nouveau Nev' !

- Plus maintenant non, je connais trop son côté tendre pour ça.

- Parlez encore de mon côté tendre, monsieur Londubat, et je vous ramène à Poudlard par le fond du pantalon dès maintenant pour la plus longue et la plus répugnante retenue de toute votre vie.

- Grillé, ricana Harry.

- Rigole pas trop Poussin, je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'en menais pas large toi non plus lors de ta première année.

- Je ne pouvais pas sentir Severus, mais il ne me faisait pas aussi peur qu'à Neville ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, papa.

- Moi je me rappelle d'un 1er Avril où tu as eu la peur de ta vie, susurra sournoisement Sirius.

- Et donc, les nouveaux élèves sont moins apeurés ? Détourna Harry en pâlissant un peu.

- Quelque chose d'humiliant à cacher ? Demanda Sandy avec un sourire en coin.

- Non rien, il n'y a rien.

- Voyons, laissez-le, intervint Minerva au grand soulagement de son ancien élève. Vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il suffit d'interroger Sirius. Il semble bien plus disposé à cracher le morceau.

- Papa, tu ne dis rien ! Tu as promis tu te rappelles ?

- Hélas il a raison, soupira lourdement l'animagus, j'ai donné ma parole que je ne dirais rien ...

- Moi par contre ...

- Dora ! Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit, je t'appellerais Nymphadora à chacune de tes visites à Ste Mangouste !

- Traitre !

- J'assure juste mes arrières et ma réputation, fanfaronna Harry.

- On va réellement finir par en faire un Serpentard de ce fier Gryffondor, s'amusa Lucius.

- Alors on ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis déçu, bouda Draco.

- Tu as assez d'éléments compromettants sur moi comme ça, la fouine.

- Justement, un peu plus ou un peu moins, tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en ce 1er Avril !

- Celui où parrain Harry il s'est évanoui la tête dans la mousse au chocolat quand Luna elle a dit qu'elle avait trois bébés dans le ventre ? Demanda innocemment Leanne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui-là même ma chérie, rigola Remus en regardant le visage du brun à lunettes se désunir.

- Chut ! C'était secret ! Sermonna Teddy en donnant un coup sur le bras de sa sœur.

- Mais j'ai rien dit alors arrête de me taper.

- Mais si t'as dit ! Et ton parrain il est tout rouge maint'nant !

- Oui mais j'ai pas dit que c'était tonton Sirius qui avait dit à Luna de lui dire ça pour lui faire une blague parce qu'il trau-na-ti-sait trop sur son es'-pé-rience qu'il a dit !

Tout le monde regardait les deux petits se chamailler avec amusement alors que Harry hésitait entre glisser sous la table de honte ou lancer un sort à son père pour sa mauvaise blague. Oui il avait eu une mauvaise expérience et il avait eu du mal à passer au dessus, mais de là à demander à sa petite amie de lui faire croire qu'elle attendait des triplés alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation, c'était vraiment de mauvais goût. D'ailleurs, il avait encore été heureux que Luna lui sorte avec son grand sourire si innocent que c'était un poisson d'avril car sinon, il aurait certainement largué l'impudente ! Enfin, le temps avait passé depuis lors et il avouait que cette petite aventure avait un peu dédramatisé sa vision de la paternité.

- Abigaïl, je crois qu'avec les folies alimentaires qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, mon père devra se mettre au régime dès demain ... régime croquettes aux haricots verts et gamelle d'eau !

- Il y a prescription, Poussin ! S'épouvanta Sirius alors que sa femme secouait la tête d'amusement.

- Peut-être mais tu as participé à mon humiliation alors tu assumes.

- Si tu veux, s'amusa Henrique, quitte à partir dans les humiliations, on peut lâcher quelques infos sur Draco et Ioann.

- J'oppose mon véto ! S'exclama Neville. Io n'est pas là pour se défendre donc on ne devrait pas parler de ses histoires.

- Mais des miennes, ça tu t'en fous, traitre, grommela Draco.

- Tu es là pour te défendre tout seul non ? S'amusa Narcissa alors que son fils lui tirait la langue de façon très adulte.

- Il y a tellement d'anecdotes qu'on pourrait vous conter, sourit Milo.

- J'avais beaucoup aimé la leçon particulière entre hommes, indiqua Henrique en lui lançant un regard complice.

- Je tiens à rappeler qu'il y a de jeunes oreilles alors évitons ce genre de leçons particulière, intervint Poppy.

- Oh non, jolie Poppy, il ne s'agit pas de ce _genre_ de leçon là. Je pensais plutôt à la fois où Milo leur a appris à se raser, rigola le Brésilien.

- A la Moldue bien sûr, compléta son compagnon.

- Et dans d'affreuses souffrances, bougonna le jeune blond.

**Flash Back**

_Samedi 27 Juillet 1996._

C'était le deuxième été que Ioann passait chez son parrain. Un an avant, Voldemort avait été défait et Severus avait failli mourir. Aujourd'hui le professeur était toujours dans le coma mais son fils avait appris à vivre avec ça. Si un an avant Draco avait tenu à rester avec ses parents au Manoir car il avait été très perturbé par ce qui était arrivé à son parrain, cette année, il n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était chez les journalistes et en était pleinement satisfait. Surtout que cette fois, chacun avait sa propre chambre. En effet, malgré qu'il lui reste encore deux ans à faire à Poudlard, Kerrian avait reçu un joli studio dans le hangar derrière la maison pour fêter sa majorité. Pour l'instant, il ne s'en servait que de chambre et passait le reste du temps avec les membres de sa famille, mais il commençait déjà à entrevoir les possibilités qui s'offriraient à lui par le futur.

Pour l'heure, Draco et Ioann avaient été tirés de la cuisine alors qu'ils venaient de finir de déjeuner et forcés de suivre Milo dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient ronchonné car ils leur auraient bien fallu un peu plus de temps pour se réveiller. Quelque chose comme ... trois quatre heures. La veille ils avaient passé la soirée dans le studio avec leur cousin pour avoir quelques conversations très intimes concernant les filles ... et les garçons. Du coup ils s'étaient endormis très tard et le réveil avait été très difficile. Kerrian n'était d'ailleurs pas encore levé.

- Bon les garçons, vous avez maintenant quinze et seize ans et il est temps que nous ayons une conversation entre hommes.

- Déjà fait hier soir, marmonna Ioann.

- Pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle alors que j'ai encore le goût de la confiture dans la bouche, grimaça Draco. J'veux digérer d'abord.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, rigola Milo. En fait, j'ai remarqué que Ioann commençait à avoir un petit duvet et toi Draco, tu as enfin trois poils blonds sur le menton. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à vous raser.

- On peut pas faire ça plus tard ? Bailla Ioann. Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Oh non, p'tit bouchon, on se rase le matin, comme des hommes ! Alors avancez un peu. Regardez bien. J'ai déjà commencé à préparer le matériel. Là vous avez un blaireau qui doit tremper d'abord un peu dans de l'eau chaude pour bien s'imbiber. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il y en a un chacun. Maintenant, là vous avez du savon à barbe.

Milo attrapa le tube et leur montra. Il vida les bols dans lequel il y avait les blaireaux avant d'y déposer un peu de savon. Puis il tendit les récipients aux garçons, leur demandant de touiller de façon à bien aérer la mousse qui se formait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épaississe bien correctement. Puis il leur attrapa un gant mouillé d'eau chaude qu'ils durent passer sur leurs visages de façon à bien imbiber leurs quelques poils.

- Bien, maintenant avec le blaireau, vous allez vous tartiner de savon en insistant bien sur le cou, le menton et la moustache. Faites bien tourner pour bien faire mousser. C'est bien, remonte un peu vers l'oreille Ioann, oui voilà. Maintenant le rasoir.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent vivement les yeux, maintenant bien réveillés, quand Milo leur présenta les deux lames qui devaient les raser. Merlin, mais ils s'allaient s'égorger ! Le Russe, s'amusa de leurs expressions avant de passer vers derrière Draco et de leur faire une démonstration en live. Il lui tendit la peau de la joue vers le haut avant de faire glisser le rasoir dans le sens du poil puis il nettoya la mousse qui s'était accumulée sur la lame sous le robinet. Il jeta un regard complice à la porte où Henrique et Kerrian venaient d'arriver et les observaient avec amusement.

- Pour l'instant, ne tentez pas le rebrousse poil, apprenez déjà à manier l'instrument. Voilà, tu vois, c'est pas compliqué. A vous maintenant.

Se lançant un regard désespéré, les deux frères se positionnèrent devant la glace au dessus du lavabo ils firent glisser le rasoir sur leurs joues, entaillant légèrement leurs oreilles en y passant trop près. Quand ils changèrent de joue, cela se compliqua car leur bras gêna leur vue pour bien faire et Ioann se coupa légèrement le nez dans la manœuvre. Quand ce fut fait, Milo leur expliqua qu'ils devaient ensuite faire la moustache en faisant très attention car la peau était très sensible à cet endroit là. Il leur conseilla de prendre de l'air dans leur bouche de façon à faire gonfler cette partie de leur visage. Draco grimaça lorsque la lame dérapa légèrement sur sa lèvre. Le cou fut plus facile même s'ils s'égratignèrent au niveau de l'arête de la mâchoire. Milo les incita à repasser un coup de blaireau sur leurs mentons car comme ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps, le savon avait un peu séché.

- Maintenant allez-y doucement. Ce n'est pas une partie facile. Tendez bien votre peau, faites quelques grimaces, ça marche aussi. Voilà, descendez bien jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam. Attention à ...

- Aïe !

- ... ne pas aller trop loin. Ça va Draco ?

- Non, grogna le blond alors qu'il venait de faire buter sa lame contre sa pomme d'Adam.

- Allez, finis et on soignera ça après, ça saigne un peu mais ce n'est pas profond.

Ioann était très concentré mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se taillader le menton alors qu'il voulait finir rapidement. Milo sourit en leur disant que c'était bien pour une première fois. Il récupéra les lames pour les nettoyer alors qu'il les laissait enlever les restes de mousses avec un gant avant de leur conseiller de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage pour calmer un peu les irritations. Enfin il leur fit passer un après rasage afin de réhydrater leur peau.

- Voilà les garçons, vous êtes des hommes maintenant.

- J'ai surtout plus de visage, grommela Draco en passant un doigt sur toutes ses coupures.

- Et il faut faire ça tous les jours ? Demanda Ioann en se demandant si la barbe ne lui irait pas finalement.

- Ce que votre oncle ne vous dit pas, intervint Henrique en les faisant sursauter, c'est qu'il faut un minimum de poils pour utiliser cette méthode et qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas du couper grand-chose. Il y a bien plus simple pour vous.

- Je ne pensais réellement pas que j'arriverais à vous faire faire tout ça, rigola Milo. Kerry n'a pas marché lui.

- J'avais déjà des notions au foyer. Mais je t'avais bien dit qu'ils tomberaient dans le panneau si tu les prenais au saut du lit !

- Et tu nous as rien dit ? Accusa Draco en regardant leur cousin.

- Non, c'était trop drôle de voir si vous vous feriez avoir ! La prochaine fois, sur l'étagère de droite, il y a une potion à se passer sur la partie à raser, attendre une minute et avec un sort de coupe, tout est fini sans heurt, s'amusa le Serdaigle.

- Traitre, renifla le plus jeune.

- Viens Ioann, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec eux.

Les deux garçons, les joues et le cou entaillés, sortirent de la salle de bain, le nez en l'air, bien décidés à se soigner et les ignorer toute la journée.

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'entrée fut finie dans les rires des mauvaises aventures de chacun avant que les deux journalistes ne s'occupent d'apporter le plat suivant. Il y aurait beaucoup de restes pour le soir mais ce n'était pas grave. Fred et George, qui avaient eu un empêchement pour ce midi, devaient les rejoindre en fin de journée avec femme et enfants respectifs. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang avec les membres de cette étrange famille, ils partageaient beaucoup avec eux de part leur grande amitié avec Ioann et Draco. Comme Neville en somme.

Severus grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une aigreur dans son estomac. Sandy le regarda avec autorité avant qu'il ne roule des yeux. Oui, il avait oublié de prendre une de ses potions exprès pour les gros et longs repas. Il s'excusa rapidement avant de retourner vers la maison pour rectifier son erreur. Il laissa sa béquille près de la table, il ne sentait pas le besoin de l'utiliser pour l'instant. Il se dirigea dans le bureau car il était certain que Milo avait ce qu'il lui fallait. Et pour lui éviter les escaliers, il avait toujours une trousse à pharmacie dans sa pièce de travail. Son frère était pire qu'une mère poule avec lui. En passant près de l'escalier, il s'arrêta un instant pour voir s'il entendait Prunille. Il savait que Lisa avait lancé un sort d'alarme sur elle, mais il se rappelait trop bien les ratés que celui-ci avait eus sur Ioann quand il était petit. La fillette devait toujours dormir car il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Il poursuivit rapidement sa route et roula des yeux en voyant que sa potion était posée bien en évidence sur le devant de l'étagère. Il l'avala prestement car il était extrêmement rare qu'il puisse profiter d'un vrai repas en même temps que les autres. Son traitement avait évolué en même temps que de nouvelles avancées dans ce domaine étaient faites. D'ailleurs il était bien moins lourd qu'au début. Mais niveau alimentaire, il devait toujours faire très attention à tout ce qu'il mangeait et suivait un régime très strict. Ses intestins avaient définitivement été lésés dans le sort qu'Avery lui avait lancé et ne pouvaient fonctionner normalement. Heureusement, les progrès de la médecine lui accordaient maintenant un repas normal de temps en temps. Et il le prenait toujours en famille, préférant se restreindre le reste du temps.

Il traversait le salon pour regagner les autres quand il entendit le foyer s'activer. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant. Un instant plus tard, il sourit en voyant son fils atterrir devant lui. Ioann avait perdu son teint pâle depuis quelques années. Habiter principalement en Egypte avait hâlé sa peau au fil du temps. Oh, son bronzage n'était pas aussi foncé que ses concitoyens mais le temps où il attrapait un coup de soleil après trente minutes d'exposition était définitivement révolu. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coupés courts et ses éternels épis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Severus sentit sa fierté déborder. Merlin, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait réussi, c'était son bébé.

- Bonjour mon Cœur.

- Bonjour papa.

Severus ne put retenir son sourire. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose dont il était fier, c'était de la petite fille que Ioann portait avec amour dans ses bras. Depuis neuf mois il était grand père d'une adorable petite brune aux yeux marron. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis quelques mois et le changement était impressionnant. Elle avait poussé comme un champignon. C'était aussi à cause de cela que Ioann avait mal pris le fait que Sandy soit enceinte. Parce que cela voulait dire que l'oncle ou la tante de sa fille serait plus jeune qu'elle. Et Severus avouait que cela l'avait aussi fait grimacer. Dans onze ans son deuxième enfant entrerait à Poudlard alors que sa petite fille en serait déjà à sa deuxième année. Mais le jeune archéologue avait accepté la situation et le professeur avait décidé de voir venir avec le temps.

- Regarde Iva, c'est papy qui est là. Tu vas lui dire bonjour ?

La fillette regardait Severus avec ses grands yeux comme si elle l'étudiait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu assez souvent pour se souvenir de lui. Mais quand il arriva devant elle pour lui embrasser le front, elle poussa un petit cri joyeux avant de remuer dans les bras de son père. Ioann sourit à la voir faire et la donna à Severus.

- Alors ma chérie, tu vas mieux ?

- Sa fièvre est tombée hier soir mais elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. Je demanderai à tatie de la regarder tout à l'heure.

- Elle ne se fera pas prier. Amy n'est pas là ?

- Elle arrivera demain matin, il y a eu un problème sur une commande pour le chantier, elle y a fait un saut tout à l'heure mais ça va lui prendre un peu de temps. Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre.

Amy était une jeune américaine d'origine écossaise que Ioann avait rencontré dans son travail. Elle avait plusieurs fois été l'intendante de son groupe de fouille. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié avant que cela ne tourne en sentiments plus forts. Depuis, lors d'affectations longue durée, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour être sur la même mission. Ils avaient fini par s'installer ensemble en Egypte étant donné qu'ils étaient principalement basés là-bas pour leur boulot. Ils s'étaient mariés trois ans auparavant en Angleterre. Seuls les parents et la petite sœur de la jeune femme avaient dû faire le voyage depuis l'autre côté de l'Atlantique car tout le reste de sa famille était resté en Ecosse. Quand elle était tombée enceinte, cette nouvelle avait été accueillie dans une immense joie. Amy avait bien un peu tenu à ce que leur fille fasse ses études à Salem comme elle, mais Ioann avait insisté pour qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Il y aurait déjà beaucoup moins de décalage horaire pour elle et elle ne ferait pas sa rentrée en étant épuisée. De plus le château avait été son chez lui pendant tant d'années qu'Iva ne pouvait qu'y être bien ... Et puis elle y serait la Fille de l'Enfant de Poudlard, ce qui était un grand honneur.

- Elle va rater le reste de la journée familiale, c'est dommage.

- On se rattrapera. On a trois semaines pour cela. Je suis passé par la maison pour déposer les bagages et laisser Osiris à Winky.

- Il est toujours affolé par les voyages en cheminette ?

- Toujours et ça ne s'arrange pas. Il n'y a que quand il retrouve Seth qu'il se remet vite.

- A la grande joie de Lucius. Allez viens, avant qu'oncle Milo ne déclare ma disparition auprès des autorités et aux hôpitaux.

- Il n'aura pas bien loin à aller. Il a le chef des Aurors et Dora à sa table ainsi qu'un brillant Médicomage, rigola Ioann.

Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir en écoutant Iva babiller et arrivèrent dans le jardin avec un sourire bien ancré sur leurs visages. Severus tenait toujours sa petite fille dans les bras. Il fit très attention lorsqu'il descendit les quelques marches du perron. Les escaliers le faisaient toujours souffrir même pour trois marches et Iva qui s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait redonné à Ioann. Les conversations allaient bon train, ainsi que les rires et les cris. Personne ne les avait vus arriver.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé au pied de la cheminée.

- Hey !

Draco se leva prestement et alla serrer vivement Ioann dans ses bras. Avec le temps et la force des choses, ils avaient appris à ne plus vivre ensemble. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient, ils étaient toujours très émus. Ils avaient toujours été fusionnels et le resteraient toujours un peu. C'était aussi pour cela que personne d'autre ne s'était encore levé. Chacun attendait que les deux frères se soient correctement salués avant de venir s'interposer. Le blond se sépara ensuite de lui pour ne garder que son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune alors qu'il commençait à gazouiller avec la fillette. Ce fut le déclic pour que tous les autres s'approchent avec joie.

Lucius se moqua de Severus qui était fier comme un paon d'exhiber sa petite fille devant eux mais se fit entendre dire qu'il rirait moins quand ses enfants, et plus particulièrement Moïra, le feraient grand père. Narcissa lui signala qu'il pouvait partager cette petite princesse, mais se fit refouler en se faisant rétorquer qu'elle aurait trois semaines pour gagatiser. Poppy lança rapidement un sort de diagnostique sur Iva avant de rassurer Ioann sur sa santé. Elle était parfaitement guérie. L'archéologue taquina Harry sur son futur enterrement de vie de garçon avant de s'entendre répondre qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être à l'autre bout du monde jusqu'au jour de son mariage sinon il se serait fait une joie de participer à l'organisation du sien. Il salua ensuite Tracey en lui disant qu'il était bien content que Draco et elle soient de nouveau ensemble. Il félicita Neville pour le bébé à venir avant de sermonner Sandy sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention à la santé de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. Les enfants profitèrent de cette coupure pour repartir jouer alors que Minerva soupirait que toute cette jeunesse la vieillissait considérablement. Après tout, elle était arrière grand-mère maintenant.

Finalement, alors que Henrique installait un couvert supplémentaire, Milo posa un bras en travers des épaules de Severus et Ioann pour les guider jusqu'à la table. Le Russe cachait son émotion derrière son sourire. Car cette année, quand ils iraient fleurir la tombe de sa petite sœur à Kazan, ils lui présenteraient la nouvelle génération de la famille qu'elle avait malheureusement laissée derrière elle. La petite Ivanna Snape, la merveille de son fils Ioann Snape-Soloviev, et petite fille de Severus Snape, son grand amour.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, cette fois c'est la vraie fin de toute cette saga. Il n'y aura plus de chapitre ni d'OS, et je pense que ce qui n'a pas été évoqué, mérite de rester à l'imagination de chacun :). Pour ceux qui l'attendaient depuis le début, pour moi Ioann ne pouvait pas arriver dès le début. Il a été le héros principal de toute cette saga, il était évident pour moi, que si cette mini fic commençait avec son père, elle devait se finir avec lui. Voilà pourquoi il est le dernier à arriver avec sa fille. Le tout début, « En Toute Simplicité », a commencé avec Ivanna Soloviev, la toute fin «Une Décennie de Simplicité » se finit avec Ivanna Snape … la boucle est bouclée… <strong>

**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir suivi pendant ces trois dernières années. J'espère que Ioann et tout son petit monde vous auront offert de bons moments d'évasion, même si je le conçois, certains passages étaient loin d'être roses.**

**INFOS FICS**

**Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés ou qui n'auraient pas fait attention, le 1****er**** chapitre de « **_Merlin, quelles vacances !_** » a été posté il y a une 10aine de jours. ****La suite arrivera**** dès mercredi prochain et je garderai ma publication hebdomadaire du mercredi. Il y a au total 12 chapitres.**

**Après cela, j'aurais pour vous une ****autre histoire « tranquille » en 14 chapitres : « **_Chaque solution mène à un problème plus compliqué_** ». Je vous promets plein de joyeusetés dans cette histoire aussi.**

**J'ai aussi un petit OS sur Lucius en stock « **_Concupiscence, inconscience et conséquences._** », écrit il y a tout juste deux semaines sur une réflexion de ma beta. Je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai mais ce sera sûrement en bonus en plus de la publication de la semaine. **

**Enfin, et pas des moindres, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais sur une nouvelle histoire et bien après pas mal de recherches, un synopsis de six pages et pleins de notes, j'ai commencé l'écriture. Enfin pour l'instant il n'y a que le premier chapitre d'écrit car mon poignet récalcitrant ne me permet pas d'avancer plus vite... mais c'était un grand pas! En voici le tire : « **_Perpétuelle Obsession_** ». **

**Tous les renseignements et les résumés des différentes histoires sont sur mon profil.**

**Voilà, j'ai fini tout mon long blabla. J'espère que je vous retrouverai sur mes autres histoires et qu'elles vous plairont également. Sinon et bien j'aurais été ravie de vous avoir distrait le temps de quelques longs chapitres. Un grand merci à vous tous.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
